Morality's Choice
by Gerardain
Summary: Just how thin is the line between good and evil? When a single act brings a world of changes no one may be left to say. Every hero has a dark side, this is the story of Kim's.
1. Actions & Reactions Part 1

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

_Author's beginning Notes: This story was originally done with images or "caps" accompanying it so the reader had something to view along with the text. As such you may at times note odd wording or an over usage of certain lines or terms. This usually means that an image rested just above that line and the text itself was meant to accentuate it. Also this story was broken up into small sections, which I have attempted to connect into more manageable chapters so bear with me. If you would like to see this story in it's original form, please visit KP Slash Haven and check out G.D's 3 steps caps thread in the Caption This! section._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 1.1 & 1.2 - Actions & Reactions**

She had seen it during her short time as Ms. Go, something so shocking, so twisted that even when she had been all good it had made her want to do evil things to them. Stoppable and Kimmie's bitch nemesis Bonnie, sneaking around together behind Kim's back. She didn't know how long they had been doing it, frankly she didn't care. The truth was that she hadn't even planned on telling Kim, but then she found those photos, that single string of snapshots from their perfect day together and she knew what she had to do. She wasn't that goody goody Miss Go anymore but hell if even she was so evil as to let kimmie get her heart broken without someone to turn to.

Kim was puzzled to say the least. Shego had called her for a meeting, claiming to have information that she would want. She had been so surprised at the idea that Shego even knew her number that she had mindlessly said yes, only later realizing that it must be a trap of some sort. They had decided that a hospital was neutral enough ground, it was a place where they could blend in while they talked and one they both knew well enough that the other wouldn't have home field advantage of any sort. So it was, with hearts full of trepidation and neither quite trusting the other, the two met in secret.

Shego, wearing what was obviously a borrowed set of off green scrubs, was the first to speak.

"So Princess, I heard about Stoppable seeing that Bonnie girl behind you back. You catch them yet?"

Kim was taken aback, she had expected a lot of things, but an opening line like that threw her a bit. She tried her best to hide her surprise as she replied with a disbelieving tone.

"Is that why you wanted to meet? To spread some lies?"

Shego just smirked, a common reaction to just about anything anyone ever said to her.

"We may not be friends Kimmie, but I respect you enough to tell you when someone is screwing with you, especially if it's a doofus like Stoppable."

Kim rolled her eyes

"So not Shego. This is just some plan of yours to distract me while Drakken launches another soon to fail take over the world scheme."

"Believe me or not, its your choice pumpkin, but remember I'm the one who tried to help you instead of hiding it. Look me up when you find out, maybe you'll be more open to listening then."

Shego stepped back from Kim and nodded as she quickly turned and made a quick dash for the near bye doorway. Kim just stood there, unsure of what exactly had just occurred. Had Shego really invited her here just to spout a few lies then run off? Kim shook her head in minor confusion and walked out, still wary that some trap would yet be sprung.

It was not until later that next day as she and the holo-wade here walking through a hallway towards the cafeteria that she choose to tell someone about the encounter. Wade had asked Kim to help him test the newest upgrade to the holo-wade and Kim for her part was grateful to so, if only to have someone to talk to about what had happened who wouldn't overreact.

"...and then she tries to feed me this lie about Ron and Bonnie of all people"

"Well it is Shego Kim, lying and messing with you is...kinda..."

The holo-wade suddenly stopped short, his eye's growing wide as he stared through the cafeteria's doorway. Kim waved her hand in front of his eyes, wondering if maybe it had shorted out in some way.

"Wade?"

The holo-wade finally spoke, but it was only one word.

"Woah...".

Kim, perplexed by the statement, looked towards the inside of the cafeteria. Her own eyes went wide with shock as she took in the scene inside. Bonnie had her arms wrapped around Ron's shoulders and was in the midst of planting what appeared to be a very meaningful kiss. As Kim stared in horror, her body refusing to move toward the pair, a single sentence danced on her brain before finally escaping through her lips. It was not a sentence of anger or pain as one would have expected given the situation, but one that, even in it's soft tone, belied a true level of shock.

"Shego was telling the truth..."

As Shego sat in the club, the lights pulsing softly and the music filling the air, she reflected on what a a nice night out it had thus far been. She rarely got the chance to go anywhere very nice, she was always either helping Drakken with some stupid scheme or wasting away in prison, so this time to herself was a rare treat. She would later regret how quickly it had stopped being nice as a roar of angry words filled Shego's ears.

"How did you do it? What did you do him?"

She had only just registered who was speaking and what had been said when she saw Kimmie flying towards her with eyes that seemed set on beating answers out of her, answers she didn't have.Shego lit up reflexively

"Ooh, sounds like someone found out about a certain little secret. I tried to warn you princess. I didn't do a damn thing to the doofus, whatever's going on between him and that Bonnie bitch is their own doing."

Kim landed on Shego's table in a crouch, a look equal parts rage and accusation in her eyes as she punched forward at Shego.

"Liar. How did you do it? More mind control shampoo? Another moodulator?"

Shego ducked and leaped back, annoyed. How many times did she have to say it?

"Princess, read my lips. I didn't have anything to do with the doofus sneaking around behind your back. I'm evil but I'm not that petty. In case you forgot, I was the one who tried to warn you, so stop fighting for me just a second and listen."

Kim's only reply was a swift kick to Shego's gut, followed by another, and another, a series so hard and fast that Shego was both launched back and quite taken aback. The truth was that even Shego could be taken down by someone who was determined enough and tonight Kim seemed to be just that and a bit more. Shego had never seen her so angry or hurt, not since the whole Eric SynthoDrone incident and her own memories of that night would attest to what a bad idea getting Kim that level of angry was.

Though the pair flipped and kicked and punched and dodged as they always had, it was Shego who eventually fell, Kim's relentless anger enough to overcome the thief's usual skills. Kim wasn't done however, she still wanted her answers, she still wanted to blame Shego. Standing over her fallen opponent she yelled out her words in a angry tone.

"Tell me how you did it. TELL ME IT WAS YOU"

Even a dazed Shego could tell Kim wasn't going to take 'it wasn't me' for an answer, she was set on blaming Shego and nothing was going to change her mind...Or so it seemed. Shego was about to make a witty retort when she saw it, a look of true sadness in Kim's eyes, hidden just behind the wall anger.

Oh this is delicious Shego thought. She's so hot to blame me because she knows if it wasn't me it could only have been her and little miss anything is possible just can't handle that possibility. As Kim reached down and pulled Shego up, keeping her held in a tight grip, Shego gave an amused response.

"Sorry Princess, but like I've told you, it wasn't me. Think about it, wouldn't I be gloating if it were me?"

Kim looked away, doubtful, the implication of Shego's words finally working into her mind. It was only a moment but it was all Shego needed. She was usually loath to run, and part of her most definitely wanted to stay and take Kimmie down a few pegs, but she knew if she had enough time she might be able to turn this situation to her advantage. She kicked Kim as hard as she could in the stomach, knocking the red head as far away from her as she could and made a dash for the nearest exit.

Kim groaned and winced as she finally righted herself just in time to see Shego take off. Part of her wanted to go after the thief, to keep hitting her till she got the answers she wanted, but somehow she knew it was pointless. Shego hadn't been lying...she hadn't done this...Shego, for once in her life, had been trying to be the good guy warn her about what was happening... Kim sighed heavily, the anger she had felt already draining away, and made her own way to the exit.

This was so the drama.

_Author's End Notes: Well there you go. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. The next part shall be up soon hopefully._


	2. Actions & Reactions Part 2

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapter 1.3 – 1.5 - Actions & Reactions**

Bonnie Rockwaller was rather enjoying her life at the moment. She was a popular cheerleader, all the boys wanted her, and best of all she had finally gotten one up on that stuck up bitch Kim. Poor little Kim, Bonnie thought as she walked down the school hallway, if she knew just what that little boyfriend of hers was doing behind her back she'd be devastated.

Bonnie had managed to steal Ron away from Kim shortly after their 6 month anniversary. She had spotted him in front of his locker, eyes downcast, mumbling sadly to himself about some latest offense to Kim. Her first instinct had been to make some snide comment, maybe throw in a few choice names, but that look of sadness he had had in his eyes when he glanced up at her and instantly changed her mind. She had seen that look before, the look of someone who had just been yelled at as if they were a brainless puppy who had misbehaved, and realized that the fairy tale romance Kim had spent so much time bragging about to all the cheerleaders might not be be quite the Disney romance she thought it was. It was in that instance that Bonnie saw her chance, a once in a life time opportunity to truly make Kim pay for everything she had ever done and most epically for stealing head cheerleader from her.

It had only taken a few kind words, some faked sympathy and he had told her everything, a true sordid tale about what kind of girlfriend Kim really was. He told of how demanding she could be, the constant nagging for him to change, the way she would just randomly ditch him when something else caught her attention. He had sounded like such a loser, pouring his heart out to a girl he knew was Kim's enemy, but as she listened part of her had admit that he seemed like kind of a sweet guy if he was willing to do everything he said just to make Kim happy.

And so it was that what had started as simply bitch sessions about Kim had slowly turned into something else as they met more and more often. At first Bonnie was surprised, she knew why she hated Kim, but she never had guessed that Ron, the boy who had been her best friend since kindergarten, her constant companion on her stupid world saving missions, would have such issues with her. It truly seemed as if all wasn't happy with their romance and yet Kim seemed to have no idea. As time passed and they continued to talk Bonnie slowly began to realize that she was actually enjoying talking to him, he was showing himself to be a better person then she had ever thought a loser like him could have been. He never ordered her around or expected anything from her like her current ex-boyfriend Brick had. He didn't even seem to care about her money or the fact that she was a Rockwaller, a name that carried a lot of weight in the town. For as big a loser as he could be, whenever they met he went out of his way to treat as if she was special. She was of course, but most people never saw that, they just saw her name or her money or saw her as a way to hook up with her sisters. It was a lifetime of that sort of treatment that had made her so cynical of people, but in the face of someone like Ron she began to feel like just this once she could let that part of her go.

Bonnie, for her part, made no effort to change him choosing instead to simply let him be his natural dorky self. Though he would still say the stupidest things at times and seemed to be kind of inherently spazzy she had to admit that there were actually a lot of fun times. It was just like having her own personal court jester, there just to make her laugh on a hard day or bring out a smile when she felt like bitching out the entire world. There really hadn't been much more to their relationship yet, she cared far to much about her image to be seen as officially dating him, but she had begun to be a bit more public about her displays of affection. She enjoyed one such display, a somewhat deep kiss in the cafeteria, just recently. Though only a handful of students had been present at the time, their gasps of surprise, coupled with Ron's look of stun and shock, had made the act quite memorable.

As she stopped in front of her locker and casually dialed in the combination she idly wondered if she should in fact tell Kim about what was going on. If Ron's reaction to the kiss was any indication he certainly seemed as if he would be willing to break it off with Kim, though much to Bonnie's annoyance he still seemed to hold some friendship feelings for her. Bonnie's only real problem with the idea of telling Kim was that it was just so much more fun that she didn't know and that little extra bit of satisfaction she got from going behind Kim's back was just to good to let go of right now.

Bonnie Rockwaller was rather enjoying her life at the moment. She would later regret just how short that moment had been.

- - - - -

Ron lay on his couch in a stiff and awkward manner, constantly tossing and turning as he tried and failed to get comfortable. He was a man at war with himself and that battle was ensuring that no comfort would be found until a winner was had. The source of this inner war was the simple fact that he had somehow found himself stuck in the kind of situation he had always dreamed of and yet it had turned out to be more a nightmare then a dream come true. He had two different women in his life and each one seemed to want him for herself. It was quite frankly beginning to mess with his head.

On the one hand there was his best friend and current, or was it former he idly wondered, girlfriend Kim Possible. They had gotten together, finally some had said, at last years prom. It had been a hectic series of events to say the least, but it was that evening during a quiet couples dance that both he and Kim had acknowledged feelings for each other and sealed them with a kiss. He had thought it would be the start of something wonderful, of something perfect, of something akin to the happy ending of a movie and it had been...for a while, but then seemingly out of the blue Kim changed.

She began to become more bossy with him, picking at his every little fault seemingly every chance she got. She said he needed a job, that his old ways of skating by on meals wasn't good enough anymore. So he obliged and got a job...but it didn't seem to make her happy. She said he didn't act grownup enough, that it was time for him to start acting his age. So he obliged and tried to be more mature...but it didn't seem to make her happy. Even his attempts at romance, specially cooked meals, flowers, compliments, seemed to fail.

For Ron it seemed that the more he tried the worse she reacted. She had once found him endearing, his goofy antics and slapdash ways never failing to make her laugh or smile. She had even said on numerous occasions that he was sweet, but now...now she didn't say it much anymore. The truth was she just seemed so changed from the girl who had been his best friend for so many years. Ron paused and considered that truth. Was that really it he wondered? Had she really changed? Or was it that he had just never been forced to see her in this light. He had never had to try and live up to her high standards before and as it was turning out that her standards were something he just couldn't seem to meet.

The last straw, as it were, had come when Kim had lost her memory. It wasn't the fact that she had forgotten that they were dating, Ron easily forgave her for that given the accident, no it was the fact that when he told her of that fact she found the idea laughable... At first anyway. Her amusement at the idea soon turned to aggravation and then anger as she increasingly fought against such a thing ever being true. It left him wondering if that was that all he was to her anymore. Was the idea of them dating really such a laughable idea? Was he really nothing more then source of aggravation and anger to her

As he sat up in frustration, finally admitting that he would never get comfortable, he realized the truth that had been growing in him. He had once thought that they loved each other, but now he didn't know what she felt for him. The only thing he really knew right now was that what he felt for her wasn't love, not anymore.

That brought him to the other hand, the other woman in his life, Bonnie. This was a girl he knew he should have avoided at all costs. Everything about her screamed self-centered self absorbed ice queen and to make matters worse she was Kim's mortal enemy. Well not in the fight to the death sense, but in the high school food chain survival sense. The two had been angry rivals in everything since as far back as he could recall and for just as long a time Bonnie had never shown any interest in him outside of blowing him off as rudely and publicly as possible on the few occasion that had spoke.

That had all changed just a short time ago though. It hadn't been a great day, Kim had just railed on him for inviting her to Bueno Nacho yet again, and he had retreated to his locker, hurt.. He had always thought of Bueno Nacho as their special place and though that Kim did to. They had always hung out there before they were dating so he saw no reason why them suddenly dating would change that, yet it did. It was as he was kicking himself for foolish making such an assumption that Bonnie passed him by. Usually she would walk right by him as if he didn't exist, but oddly this time as he glanced up at her she stopped and turned to face him. He didn't know what she was up to, he had expected some sort of game or cruel trick or even an insult about his current self pitying state, but it never came. Instead she had shocked him by actually expressing an interest in what was bothering him. He had of course, resisted at first, it was Bonnie after all, but she persisted and eventually it all just came spilling out. Maybe it was the fact that it had been building for so long, maybe it was the fact that she was the first person to see something was bothering him, hell maybe he had just been really desperate to have someone, anyone listen, but whatever the reason he started talking. It was much to his amazement that she actually stood and listened as he spoke. She didn't interrupt, she didn't make any snide comments and most shocking of all she actually seemed to sympathize somewhat, if the saddened look on her face was to be believed.

They began to hang out after that, not really publicly because he knew she cared to much about her reputation and he also knew Kim wouldn't have allowed it, but they made time here and there and as they hung out they began to talk more almost as if they were bonding over their mutual life problems.

He began to see past her cold ice queen exterior and actual saw occasional fleeting glimpses of another kinder, almost softer, Bonnie. It had grown to the point where he almost began to look forward to talking with her. She gave him someone who would listen no matter what he said and seemed to understand just what it was like to have to live up to high standards that you never really wanted in the first place.

While all this had been going on he had been continuing to date Kim, but he could sense he wasn't as happy as he used to be. For her part Kim seemed to sense something to, though she never brought it up. Instead she began to say how much she loved him more often, but to Ron it seemed almost like she was trying to convince herself and not him.

It had been a few days later in the cafeteria when Bonnie had actually kissed him. He had no idea why she did it and he had barely been able to move past shocked during the whole experience, but it became a moment he would never forget. The worst part, he thought afterwards, was that he actually enjoyed it a little, something he was not happy to find himself thinking.

- - - - -

Kim sat on her bed, pandaroo in hand, and ran a single idea repeatedly through her mind. Shego was _right_..._Shego_ was telling the truth...It was a concept that Kim just couldn't wrap her mind around. That evening at the club after Shego had gotten away had left Kim with little doubt in her mind that what she had seen...what had happened hadn't been Shego's doing. In all their encounters, in all their fights, Shego had never shown herself to be that dirty a fighter.

As Kim pondered what exactly that meant her communicator beeped and Wade's image appeared on it's screen. He said he had a mission for her, a simple warehouse robbery that the local police could have handled, but he knew how much she could probably use the distraction. Kim thanked him and set off, truly glad to have something to focus her mind on that wasn't her personal life. Finding the front door wide open and the thief waiting for her when walked in had been her first unpleasant surprise. Seeing just who the thief was had been the second.

Shego stood leaning against a shelf, a relaxed smile on her face as she saw Kim enter.

"Hello Princess, miss me?"

Kim most certainly had not. Shego was, in point of fact, the last person she wanted to see at the moment but she didn't want to give the thief the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Shego...Shouldn't you be at home right now, licking your wounds after our last meeting?"

Shego just smirked and lit her hands.

"Aww someone's still angry over the doofus, and after I went all the trouble to set up this little meeting so we could talk in private."

Kim wasn't sure if she should be amused or surprised by the response, but she did know enough dodge as Shego launched herself forward.

"What do you think we are? Sisters? Why would I ever talk to you?"

Shego's reply came with a flaming fist attached.

"Did you forget already Pumpkin? I'm the one who was trying to help you and how did you repay me? Ruined my first evening out in weeks and tried to put me in the hospital."

Kim did feel bad about the attack, but she hadn't actually expected Shego to want an apology. Recalling Shego's previous demand for Kim to stop fighting her and just listen she decided to take a chance and stopped dodging. If Shego was on the level about wanting to talk she would stop to, if not...Kim hoped she hadn't just made a big mistake.

"Look, I'm sorry about attacking you. You were right, you were just trying to help me at the hospital, but come on, we've been enemies for how long? You expected me to just trust you at your word?"

Much to Kim's relief Shego did stop in kind, the flames that had surrounded her fists extinguishing.

"Hey like I said Pumpkin, I may be evil but I'm not petty and as much as you like to think we've got nothing in common I think my time as Miss Go proved otherwise."

Kim's face went hard at the mention of Shego's alter ego. Kim's own memories of that time were precious, though she would never have admitted that to anyone let alone Shego.

"One, you are not Miss Go, you are Shego the woman whose tried to kill me more times then I care to count and two you've never shown the least bit of interest is helping me before so forgive me if I have trouble trusting you, even after the Miss Go incident."

Shego sighed in annoyance. Kim seemed as if she was set on being stubborn and dragging things out, but Shego was in no mood for such an act.

"You know what your problem is Kimmie? You just refuse to accept the world for what it is. Everything is either black or white to you, but you know what? The truth is that the good guys are rarely all good and the bad guys aren't all bad. Tell me, was Cyrus Bortel a good guy when he made those moodulators? Or how about those mind control chips? Me, I know that the world works of shades of gray and I definitely know that when someone double crosses me, like say a certain doofus and cheerleader bitch, anything that happens to them is well earned."

"Your so busy playing little miss hero that you lost control of your life and lost sight of what the world really looks like. Take off the god damned rose colored glasses Princess, when it comes to yourself, there is no such thing as good or evil, it's all about control and making people realize that you have it and are willing to exercise it. What the hell happened to all that anger and fury you showed when you thought I was going to steal Eric from you? Are you saying what those two did, are probably still doing, is ok? Your just going to let them get away with it? If you aren't willing to fight for yourself Princess, then just go home and give up right now because the real world is going to eat you up and spit you out when you finally grow the fuck up."

Kim stood stunned by Shego's speech. She wanted nothing more then to blast Shego with a rebuttal, to let her know that wasn't just any girl, she was Kim Possible, the hero, the one everyone looked up to. She wanted to tell Shego all about how the world really worked and how heroes didn't give into vengeance. She wanted to...but she couldn't. Despite herself she couldn't deny the truth in what Shego was saying and the more she thought about it the angrier she felt. Maybe she had lost control of her life and maybe she had lost her objective view of the world. Had she slipped so much into being the ideal hero that everyone said she was that she had stopped being able to just be Kim Possible, a teenage girl? Why should she let Bonnie and Ron get away with this? Hadn't she loved Ron, given him her heart, put everything she had into making their relationship work? And what had she gotten in return? Cheated on, heart broken, made a fool of by Bonnie of all people. She had only just begun to have feelings for Eric when she thought Shego had kidnapped him and she kicked Shego into a signal tower for it. What Bonnie and Ron had done was worse...much worse.

Why was it ok for them to do this to her and not ok for her to react? Since when did being the hero mean having to not stand up for herself? Bonnie and Ron had betrayed her, Ron was still betraying her, and who had tried to help her? Not the people she called her friends. Ron hadn't even had the guts to tell her, she had to find out in front of the whole school...The truth, as harsh as it was, was that the only person who had tried to help was Shego and Kim had tried to repay that help by blaming it all on her.

Shego stood watching Kim's face carefully and smiled darkly as she saw the red head's eyes fluctuate and her brow furrow. It was rather enjoyable seeing Kimmie come to terms with the truth of her situation and Shego knew that with a little more pushing Kim might just be ready. Still, she knew she had to tread carefully here. If she didn't play her cards in just the right way she might lose this chance and that was something she would never forgive herself for. Though she wanted to stay and see just where Kim's train of thought was leading her, she decided it was better to leave. She had started Kim down the path of understanding, now all she had to do was wait. She made her way quietly to the window she had come through earlier in the evening and slid through it, casting one last glance at the building as slid into her jet and rose off into the night.

Kim was only slightly surprised to find that she was alone in the warehouse when she finally looked up from her thoughts. She had guessed by Shego's speech that the thief hadn't really intended to steal anything. As Kim turned back to the warehouse door and began to walk towards it she considered everything that had just been said. She didn't yet know what she was going to do, but she knew that tonight had made her sure of one thing.

Shego was right, it was about control.

_Author's End Notes: Well here we are, another 3 sections through Chapter 1. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and that those of you who felt the first part may have been to short found this part long enough. As always, please leave a review and let me know what you thought. The next part shall be up soon hopefully, just as soon as I figure out how many sections to combine._


	3. Actions & Reactions Part 3

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapter 1.6 & 1.7 - Actions & Reactions**

Anyone who had been watching would have seen nothing more then Kim smiling to herself, however in Kim's mind that simple smile meant so much more then the watcher would have ever guessed. After she had gotten home that night from the warehouse she had continued to think, continued to mull over what Shego had said. The thoughts had kept her up all night, but once she had realized the truth of her situation she knew exactly what to do.

It began with getting Bonnie someplace away from prying eyes, a task that was itself quite difficult given their general reluctance to share even the same room. She had decided to wait until after practice to approach Bonnie, hoping that the fresh reminder of her status as head cheerleader would make it Bonnie react in just the way she needed her to.

"Hey B, got some time to talk? It's about me being head cheerleader"

Kim cast her head down slightly, lowering her eyes toward the gym floor. It was a body language trick she had learned that showed the other party that what you were saying was hard but needed to be said. She had no doubt it would add authenticity to her act.

"You may have noticed that my missions have been picking up lately and it's going to start really hurting the squad if I have to keep running out of practice every 5 minutes to save the world. What would you think about taking over as head cheerleader, just for a while until things calm down? It would be a big help to the team and I'd owe you."

Bonnie, as shallow and self serving as she was, was still suspicious. Kim wasn't the type to let go of a position like head cheerleader so easily. Hell, the fact that she had fought Bonnie tooth and nail time and again to maintain that position was indication that she wouldn't ever let it go without a fight. So to suddenly just come right out and offer up the position? She knew it meant that Kim must have some sort of ulterior motive. Still, the thought of Kim owing her a favor was enticing, and the prospect of seeing Kim's face when she realized she had just given up another important part of her life to her worst enemy was something she wasn't willing to pass up. She wasn't about to let Kim have her way so easily though, it would be much sweeter to make her beg a little.

She put on her best annoyed look.

"What's in it for me? I already carry this team, why would I want all that extra stress?"

Kim was genuinely surprised by the response. She had expected her to jump at the chance, everyone knew Bonnie wanted to be head cheerleader more then anything, but here she was acting as if being head cheerleader couldn't mean less to her. Kim mentally sighed. She had no intention of letting Bonnie escape her carefully crafted plans, which mean she would have to play to her ego more.

"Please Bonnie? I just really don't want to let the team down and as much as I hate to admit it you are the best cheerleader here and the only one who could handle the position."

"Damn straight I am Possible and it's about time you admitted that"

She gave a hollow sigh of frustration.

"Fine, if I have to."

About damn time Kim muttered to herself. She raised her eyes back up to meet Bonnie's and stuck a cheerful grin.

"Great, thanks Bonnie I really owe you. Here you'll need this."

She pulled out the address she had jotted down and handed it to Bonnie.

"I have to help some scientist protect his invention tonight, but if you want stop by his lab around 9pm I can give you the cheer book. Don't worry, I'll make sure he knows your coming."

Bonnie sighed and looked at the address. It was for some place downtown in the warehouse district and she knew that driving out that far that late at night would be a huge pain. Still it would be worth it in the end. Soon Kim was going to get exactly what was coming to her. Ironically, though unknown to Bonnie, Kim was thinking exactly the same thought about her.

- - - - -

Ron looked out at the dark parking lot of Bueno Nacho and sighed. He had been sitting in this booth for a while now desperately trying to sort out this mess he was in. On the one hand he knew things with Kim were going bad and had been for a while. He also knew things couldn't keep going like that and that if he wanted to save anything from their friendship he'd have to talk to her and soon.

On the other hand things had been picking up with Bonnie at a rather steady rate. Ever since she had kissed him in the cafeteria she had become oddly more affectionate around him. She had begun smiling at him openly in the hallways and actually went as far as to be seen talking to him when almost half the school was around. He hadn't expected to develop any feelings for her, she was supposed to be just someone who he could talk to Kim about who might understand, but somewhere along the way that had changed for the both of them. It had gotten to the point where he actually liked hanging out with her, something he could say about Kim, not anymore.

He probably would have been spent the rest of the night pondering his problem, lost in his own little world, if Rufus hadn't suddenly started yelling and pointing across the booth. He looked up to where Rufus was indicating and was shocked to see Shego standing just beyond the booth seat, with a camera.

She gave him a wicked grin and raised the camera in front of her face in preparation to use it.

"Hello buffoon. Don't mind me, just here getting a before picture".

Ron, despite the growing fear he felt growing inside himself, did his best to look intimidating.

"What are you talking about Shego? Why are you here?"

Shego lowered the camera and smirked at him.

"Oh didn't you hear? It seems somehow Kimmie found out about a certain sidekick and cheerleader sneaking off together behind her back. I'm willing to bet that the police will need a picture to identify your body when she finds you. I don't even want to imagine what she's going to do to that Bonnie bitch.

Ron's face displayed a look of disbelief and confusion.

"What are you talking about? Kim wouldn't..."

He stopped as the full truth of what Kim knowing could mean. A flash of images from the past hit him like a ton of bricks. Shego...Eric...the signal tower. A panicked look crossed his face. He had to run, he had to hide...he had to...Oh god, Bonnie!!! He had to keep Bonnie away from Kim, there was no telling what she would do to Bonnie. He bolted from his booth and ran to his scooter, instantly forgetting the fact that Shego had ever even been there. He had no idea where Kim was right now and he had no way to call Wade to find out so he only had one real chance. He had to go to Bonnie's house as fast as he could. Maybe between the two of them they would be able to come up with a way to stave of Kim until he could explain things. He cranked his scooter up to it's top speed and squeeld out of the parking lot. He didn't want to think what would happen if he was to late.

If Ron had looked back through the the main window of Bueno Nacho, he might have seen Shego's reaction to his panic. He might have seen the smile of her face, the look of pure pleasure in her eyes and If he had stayed he might eve have heard her only words before she left the restaurant.

"You had your chance with her. She's mine now."

- - - - -

Kim sat in front of the security console and smiled indulgently as she waited for Bonnie to arrive. In her head thoughts of what was going to happen tonight, of what Bonnie was walking into played and it was all she could do to check her growing impatience. Tonight had been a long time coming and Kim was going to make sure that it would be a night that neither of them would ever forget.

- - - - -

The camera panned over the building's entrance, displaying everything it saw on a monitor. It did what was asked of it and nothing more, a trait Kim had begun wishing more people had. She watched in anticipation as Bonnie walked into frame with a cellphone pressed to her ear. Kim let out a small grin and moved away from the console, slipping into the shadows to prepare for Bonnie's entrance.

Though there was no one remaining to watch, no one to see what was happening, snippets of the conversation Bonnie was holding continued to pour out from the monitor.

"...Yes...Yes...YES I KNOW MOTHER. Look I'll be home just as soon as I pick up the cheer book. It's not my fault that Possible has to spend her time slumming in downtown. Yes...I know daddy said that...LOOK ILL BE HOME GOD!"

Bonnie slammed the phone closed and let out a frustrated yell. She hated her house a lot of time and tried to spend as little time there as possible. Whenever she was there she was treated like some sort of second class citizen, with her mother constantly comparing her to her sisters and her sisters constantly putting her down and insulting her. Even her father, who was the only one she could stand, ignored her and choose instead to just buy her something rather then talk to her.

Her life hadn't been so bad at first. When she was younger she had loved all the new things she was constantly given, but as she got older she realized that sometimes having everything still left you feeling as if you had nothing. That was all going to change now though, It would all be better when she was head cheerleader. Her Mom wouldn't be able to put her down for not being in charge of the squad and her sisters would have to stop rubbing in her face the fact she had lost the position to Kim Possible of all people.

She let herself into the building and looked around in disgust. She couldn't believe Kim would waste her time in dirty place like this. It didn't even look like a lab, not that she could say what a lab was supposed to look like. She wouldn't have been caught dead in any sort of lab that wasn't cosmetic so she wasn't really a good judge. She walked gingerly through the overshadowed entranceway and looked around, finally spying the cheer book lying on a table across the room. As she went to pick it up she idly wondered where the hell Possible was and why the hell she hadn't been here to greet Bonnie. She looked over the cheers inside the book and laughed harshly. These were Kim's cheers? She could make better cheers in her sleep, no wonder she had to carry the entire team.

She never heard Kim drop down from the ceiling, she never even heard Kim sneak up behind her. The realization that Kim was even there came only after she heard Kim's voice float out from behind her. She would later realize that Kim's voice had sounded oddly cold.

"Do you know what I really hate?"

Bonnie only had time to turn and see Kim standing behind her, a decidedly unheroic look on her face, before her world went black.

"You."

- - - - -

Ron sped down the dark street with a seriously worried look on his face. Bonnie's house had turned up nothing but a set of older women who acted oddly similar to Bonnie during her more bitchy moments.

His initial request to see Bonnie had been met with scoffs and derisive laughter so he had decided to switch tracks. He had tried to be charming only to have it fail. He then tried to begging, but that had only been met with looks of utter disgust. He had only finally learned that Bonnie had gone downtown to see "some cheerleader" when Roofus had pop'd up and the women had began to scream and beg Ron to take "that disgusting thing" away.

He had immediately ran back to his scooter and sped off, sure that Kim was the cheerleader Bonnie had gone to see. He know his only chance now would be to beat Bonnie to Kim and try to smooth things over wit her before Bonnie got there, but to do that he had to get a hold of Wade, who was the only one who would definitely know where to find Kim. As he pulled into his own driveway he jumped off his scooter and charged through his front door, not even stopping to greet his parents who looked at him with bewildered looks. He took the stairs to his room two at a time and pulled open his dresser, grabbing the Kimmunicator that was inside. It was a back up in case the main one was ever lost...again, but right now it was his only link to Wade.

As the Kimmunicator screen turned on and Wade's face came into focus Ron could tell he was surprised to see Ron. Normally the two would have made friendly small talk but at the moment Ron didn't have the time or the inclination to be so cordial.

"Wade no time to talk, I need to find Kim."

Wade gave a confused look to Ron.

"Are you Ok? You seem.."

"WADE!!"

Wade was taken aback slightly by the sudden increase in volume but nodded.

"Ok Ron, One second."

He typed quickly, his finger dancing over a keyboard Ron couldn't see. Finally he stopped, only to give a perplexed grunt.

"Thats odd. The signal from her Kimmunicator is coming from a warehouse downtown."

An address appear on the screen and Ron quickly jotted it down.

"The really odd thing is I think that used to be a villain's hideout...Dementors...or was it Drakkens.."

"Great, thanks Wade. Now I know this is gonna sound weird but you have to trust me. Call GJ, call the cops, call anyone who will come and send them to that address."

Wade gave Ron a worried look.

"Ron, Is Kim Ok? Is she hurt?"

"It's not Kim I'm worried about"

Wade looked as if that answer didn't help.

"Is this about..."

Ron shut off the communicator before Wade could finish speaking. He didn't have time for a conversation, he had to get downtown fast. He bolted back out of his house and was on his scooter before the front door had even closed. He had to get there in time...He had to..

- - - - -

Bonnie awoke with a horrible headache, which would have been bad enough if she didn't also find herself strapped into some kind of chair which itself was inside some sort of chamber. She furrowed her brow trying to recall just what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Kim standing behind her saying something, then...darkness. It didn't take a genius to guess who it must have been who put her in here.

"Possible LET ME OUT OF HERE. I know you put me in here. Let me out of here you bitch."

Kim's voice cam from somewhere Bonnie couldn't see, but she could tell that it had an odd coldness to it, one that Bonnie had never heard in Kim's voice before.

"Shut Up. You've been nothing but a bitch to me since kindergarten. You always had to try to be better then me, you were never happy unless you were making me miserable..."

Bonnie scoffed and cut Kim off.

"I never had to try to be better then you, I..."

Bonnie wasn't able to finish her sentence as a painful shock tore through her entire body. It felt like every muscle in her body was trying to go in a different direction at once.

"I SAID SHUT UP. We are just getting started and I don't want you passing out from pain before the real fun begins. You always treated me like crap and I never did anything to you. You gave me the hardest cheer routines, the worst volunteer jobs, anything you could think of just to make yourself feel better by making me feel worse, and all because you were jealous of me."

Bonnie felt herself grow angrier. If that last shock was any indication she knew what she was about to say was going to hurt but she was sure as hell not going to let Kim get away with calling her jealous.

"Jealous? Like hell. I..."

She hadn't even made it five words before the shock came and it was much worse then the last one. It felt like every inch of her body was on fire, like tiny red hot knives were slicing into every inch of her. She tried to stifle a scream of pain, she didn't want to give Kim the satisfaction, but despite her best efforts it still came.

"You just don't know when to quit do you? I shouldn't be surprised, its why your here. You just couldn't let me be happy could you? You had to wreck everything."

Bonnie slumped forward against her restraints as the shock ended, surprised to hear a tone anger suddenly appear in Kim's voice.

"How dare you steal Ron. My boyfriend! The boy I've known since kindergarten. The boy you used to humiliate and insult almost as much as you did me. Oh wait, it wasn't even enough to steal him was it? You had to kiss him in front of the whole school, you had to do everything you could think of make it worse. Well you finally went to far you fucking bitch. I'm going to make you pay for every single thing you've ever done to me and I can promise you when we are done you going to beg me to kill you."

Bonnie knew instantly that Kim was telling the truth. She had never heard Kim speak like that and the anger and malice that the words carried left her little doubt as to their authenticity. Part of her had thought that Kim might be angry when she found out about Ron, but she had never expected this kind of reaction. Kim was a hero, she was little miss save people, she didn't do this kind of thing.

She's really going to kill me Bonnie thought. She could feel the fear rising inside of her, a true dread for her life growing. As Bonnie sat terrified in her restraints she realized that with no witnesses to tell the world what kind of psycho bitch Kim had become, Kim would get away with everything.

Unknown to Bonnie was the fact that she was wrong. There was one witness to everything that had happened, everything that would happen, but it would never say a word. It did what was asked of it and nothing more.

The camera simply watched.


	4. Actions & Reactions Part 4

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 1.8 & 1.9 - Actions & Reactions**

Kim stood before the chamber with an annoyed look, one that was focused on the unmoving form of Bonnie Rockwaller. She had had the evening all planned out and now Bonnie had to go and pass out from something as simple as a little shock treatment. Kim could not believe how weak Bonnie apparently was, having herself taken far worse at the hands of Drakken and Dementor then she had used on Bonnie. She made her way to the side of the chamber, preparing to open it and revive her guest, when she heard a familiar voice fumbling at the building's front door trying to get in.

Great, she thought, what is he doing here? She hadn't planned on dealing with him until she had dealt with Bonnie. She sighed, annoyed that everything she had planned was again being sent off track and moved back into the shadows to await his entrance.

- - - - -

Ron let out a small whine of frustration. When he had first arrived and spotted Bonnie's car parked in the parking lot he had feared he was to late, but it was that very thought that spurred him to hurry. If Bonnie was already here then his only real option would be to sneak in and get her away from Kim before she realized he was there. It was plan that had thus far not lived up to his imaginings as despite his many and varied attempts, the damn front door just refused to open. How the hell was he supposed to sneak in if he couldn't open the door?

He was sagged against the door, desperately wondering is he might be able to climb to the building's roof, when the door fell open and he fell backwards into the warehouse. He landed with a thud on the cold hard floor and let out an audible groan in both pain and shock as he took in the new sights around him. The first thing he noticed was how big the warehouse and how much of that size seemed to be taken up by shadows. The second thing he noticed, and the thing that immediately worried him, was Bonnie, strapped into some kind of chamber and not moving. Oh this was not good he realized.

Kim had done something to her and though he didn't know what he was willing to bet that that chamber wasn't a good place for her to be.

His first instinct, to smash open the chamber door, turned out to be wrong, painfully wrong as a the force of his blow was met by a large shock that threw him back several feet. He groaned and rose to his feet desperately looking for something to try and pry it open. It was as he scanned the objects that sat around him that he he heard a voice...her voice.

"Go away Ron. This isn't your problem, not yet. I'll deal with you when I'm done with her."

Ron was surprised at how cold she sounded, it wasn't anything like the Kim he was used to hearing.

He looked around quickly and tried to pinpoint just where her voice was coming from. It quickly became obvious to him that it could be coming from any of many dark sections of the building and so he decided to just start talking out loud.

"K.P. come out, we need to talk. This isn't right. You've got Bonnie locked inside some kind of chamber and she's not moving. I know your probably really really really mad but no one needs to be hurt. We can just talk."

Her reply came back as dark as the shadows it seemed to come from.

"I'm done talking. Leave now or you'll see just how mad I really am."

Ron was worried. Her tone left little doubt in his mind that she was quite serious in her words, but he couldn't leave Bonnie and he definitely couldn't let Kim do something he knew she would regret later.

"Kim I can't..."

"Wrong answer Ron."

Ron wasn't sure what hit him, but the next thing he knew he was flat on his back, his body throbbing with pain. He groggily sat up and tried to figure out just what had happened. He knew Kim must have hit him but he had never even seen her. Was she really that fast? He got to his feet and looked around for some indication of where she must have come from. He soon realized it was pointless as the warehouse was filled with dark sections and she could have come from any of them. As if in answer to the resigned thought Ron suddenly spotted a pair of angry eyes staring at him from out of the darkness, eyes that were every bit as cold and angry as the voice that followed them.

"How could you Ron? I wasn't enough for you? You had to sneak off behind my back...and with BONNIE no less. I put everything into our relationship, but it just wasn't good enough for you was it?You couldn't just be happy with me!"

Despite himself Ron gapped at Kim's words. Wasn't good enough? Just be happy? Yes he had screwed up badly, but Kim was far from blameless for what had occurred. He hoped that if he laid it all out she might finally see the truth.

"Happy? Kim how could you not see? We haven't been happy for a long time. Ya, I screwed up, and I'm beyond sorry for that. I know I should have told you about what was going on with Bonnie, but did you ever wonder why I started talking to her? Why I started hanging out with her? It was you Kim. You treated me like a joke, you yelled at me like I was a puppy you were training and worse of all, when you lost your memory you laughed at the very idea that we had ever been a couple."

Kim scowled and felt her anger rising again. If Ron expected her to feel sorry for him then he really was a doofus. He had lost any sympathy he had ever had with her

"Don't try and push this on me Ron. I did everything I could to make it work, I supported you every time you had any problems, but all you ever did was act like a little kid and come crying to me every time something hard came up.

Her voice took on a mock whiny tone.

"Kim the odds are out to get me, Kim Barkin hates me, Kim theres an intruder at my house."

Ron clenched his teeth in anger. He knew he shouldn't let his anger at her words get the better of him but he simply couldn't stand it. If she wanted to drudge up every fault of his then fine he could do the same.

"Supported me? SUPPORTED ME? All I ever heard from you was Ron grow up, Ron don't do that, Ron knock it off. I was never good enough for you, suddenly everything I did was either an embarrassment or wasn't quite enough for Kim Possible. You were never happy no matter what I tried and I never stopped trying. You think I was whiny? Try being with someone who is trying to control every detail of who you are, who treats you like a fixer-upper, who claims to love you but then drops you in an instant when a green skinned girl shows up. All I've ever been to you is the sidekick, the distraction, you never tried to help me get better you just ordered me to like I was some kind of robot."

Ron was surprised when he saw her running out of the shadows, his words must have hit home. He began to worry as she drew near. He didn't want to fight her, she was his best friend. They had known each other since they were kids, they had grown up together, but as he looked in her eyes he didn't see any of that, he only saw her anger and hatred for him. As her fist shot out towards him he realized he had no choice, she wasn't going to hold back.

If he hadn't known her all his life, if he hadn't gone on countless missions with her and seen her fight, it would have been no contest. She could have, hell she should have, been able to take him down in a single hit, but she wasn't thinking clearly and he knew it. Whether it was by instinct or years of reflexes honed on missions or heck even luck, he somehow managed to dodge her punch. Oddly instead of pulling back she pointed directly at him, her finger mere inches from the tip of his nose.

"Do you want to know how I found out? Who was willing to come and tell me even if they knew it would hurt? Shego. The woman I thought wanted to kill me was the only one willing to help me and how did I repay her? I attacked her, I nearly put her in the hospital. For once she was trying to be the good guy which is more then I can say for you.. The boy I thought was my friend, who loved me, turned out to be the person who betrays me for one of my enemies and hurt me more then any villain ever has."

Kim pulled back into a martial arts stance and prepared to strike. Ron leaped backwards trying to put as much space between him and Kim as possible. All the anger he had just been feeling drained away at this revelation. Shego! Of course, it made sense he realized. She had twisted Kim's mind and made her do this. He didn't know how Shego had known, or even if what she had told Kim was the truth about what was happening, but Shego being part of this meant that there was hope he just had to reach her and make her understand the truth.

"Kim think, this isn't like you. Shego's twisted your mind. Your not acting like yourself. Your a hero K.P., you don't hurt people. Whatever Shego told you wasn't the truth, I'm sure of it. Stop acting like the villain for a second and listen.

Kim just crouched and prepared to launch her next attack, Ron's words seeming to have the opposite effect from his intentions.

"I am so sick of people telling me how I'm supposed to act, telling me who I am. You can't do that your Kim Possible, your a hero, heroes don't do that, heroes don't feel betrayed or angry. You get to help people but oh no you can't help yourself that would be selfish. Well you know what Ron, if that's what being a hero means then I'm through with that. I'm going to decide who I am from now on and I'm going to decide what Kim Possible will and wont do, how I will and wont feel, and you know what?Right now I feel like beating you until I feel like stopping."

Kim quickly closed the distance between her and Ron and attacked with a series of punches and low sweeps, driving Ron back against a wall.

"Shego reminded me of something Ron, something I had forgotten. It's about control. I lost control of my heart and you ended up crushing it. I lost control of being able to say who I was and became trapped by what other people told me I was. Well I'm done with that, I'm taking back control and I'm going to start by showing you and Bonnie what happens when you get me angry."

Ron felt his heart break at her words. He knew she couldn't have meant what she was saying but he also knew it was his fault she was saying it in the first place.

He spoke pleadingly, still hoping to bring her out of her anger.

"Kim stop. Think about your friends and family, think about everyone who cares about you. You don't want to throw everything away over something stupid, I know it. I'm not worth it, Bonnie's not worth it."

Kim shot her arm forward, only missing his head by an inch as Ron ducked quickly.

"But I am worth it and I'm going to show you just how "stupid" what you did was. Now hold still!"

Ron grimly realized that he wasn't going to win, not the battle of fists or of words. Kim was still to angry over what had happened to listen to reason and that same anger was giving her an edge in the battle that he just couldn't match, not while he was holding back and had no real intention to hurt her.

Had he been able to he would have apologized to Bonnie for failing to rescue her. Had he been able to he would have gone back and told Kim everything before this all started. Had he been able he would have stopped Shego before she ever talked to Kim, but the truth was Ron wasn't able to do any of those things. There was though one thing Ron was able to do as Kim Possible came flying towards him, her outstretched leg aimed right for his head. He was able to look dumbfounded as the side wall of the warehouse exploded inward.

- - - - -

Betty Director frowned and folded her arms. She was not a happy woman, not at the moment. She had received an urgent call from Wade Load to come to a warehouse in downtown Middleton as fast as possible, stressing that Kim Possible was in immense danger and needed help. It was a less then accurate statement on his part she would later realize.

She and her team had arrived within 10 minutes of the call and begun the standard procedure of scouting the building to see if they could grasp the situation. It would do no good to rush in and risk anyone's life. When the camera they had snaked in through one of the building's many windows finally began displaying it's live feed, what was shown was most distressing.

It appeared that Miss Possible was not the one in danger, rather she was the one causing it. The feed displayed Kim Possible torturing what appeared to be a fellow school cheerleader with electroshock, while ranting about past injustices and wrongs perpetrated on her by the trapped cheerleader. This would have been cause enough for the distress, but it only went downhill from there. Ron Stoppable had shown up a short time later, before her and her team had gotten themselves fully set up Betty imagined, and had come upon Kim and her hostage. What followed was a a quickly deteriorating argument in which it became clear that the hostage cheerleader and Ron Stoppable had been, behind Miss Possible's back, been actively pursing some sort of relationship. Miss Possible appeared to be acting on pure anger and without any judgment as she attacked her sidekick, with clear intent to do him harm.

Betty had seen far more then enough and gave the immediate order to blow the closest wall to Kim and Ron's position, hoping that in the confusion she and her team might be able to at least put a hold on the situation and separate everyone. The charges were set quickly and silently and the wall was blown. Betty did not hesitate and marched directly into the billowing smoke, a team of well armed soldiers following obediently behind her.

The first thing Betty saw as the smoke began to clear slightly was that her entrance, as flashy as she had made it, did not have the desired effect. The second thing she saw was much worse.

- - - - -

A look of horror crossed Ron's face as he recovered from the surprise of the exploding wall. The distraction hadn't lasted long, but it had been long enough to make Ron forget about Kim's foot flying directly towards his head, a foot that wasn't itself the least bit distracted by the explosion.

Kim's foot connected squarely with Ron's head, the force of the blow snapping it back hard. Ron would later claim he saw stars, but in fact all he saw was a bright white flash before his entire head felt like it was trying to rip itself free of his neck and he fell to the floor. Blood poured down his nose and he could swear he felt it running out of his ears as well. He could barely think straight with as much as his head was hurting, and it was an unfortunate time to be unfocused as he saw Kim land, rebound, and make her way towards him again. He wanted to scream in terror, but it only came out in a dull painful moan.

Kim, for her part, wasn't the least bit distressed by her actions. She was, in point of fact, quite satisfied that she had finally landed a blow on Ron. She hadn't expected it to take that long, he was more agile then she had ever expected. She had every intention of following up on her belief that he deserved so much worse then just one kick when none other then Betty Director came striding out of the blown wall, both aghast and angered by what Kim had done.

Betty struck a hard and commanding pose and stared hard at the two individuals before her. She knew the order she was about to give wouldn't likely be followed, but she owed it to Miss Possible to try.

"Stand down Miss Possible. Stop what you are doing and you may come out of this with only minor troubles. Keep going and I can assure you Global Justice will step in and we will end it for you."

Kim scowled in response

"Go away Director. This isn't your problem, this is between myself, Ron and Bonnie. They earned this."

"You know I cannot do that Miss Possible. What you are doing is criminal, in fact if you continue it is going to cross over into a far worse act I am sure you will regret. I am giving you this one chance based on your history with Global Justice. Surrender yourself now and you may yet be able to salvage some part of your reputation as one of the good guys.

Kim's face soured at this familiar phrase.

"Good guys? GOOD GUYS? Was Dr. Cyrus Bortel one of the good guys when he created mind control chips that ended up forcing me to be a slave? Or his moodulators that made me lose all control of my emotions? "

Kim glared down at Ron

"Was Ron one of the good guys when he knowingly used Electronique's aditudinator to forcefully change the minds and personalities of two different people?"

Ron attempted to protest the declaration but his head still hurt to much to even form words

Kim turned her full focus to Betty Director and continued her rant.

"How many times have the good guys gotten away with doing bad things just because they did it in the name of justice or righteousness? Everyone wants me to be the good guy? Fine, I'm one of good guys and I see two people who did something very very bad and need some due justice."

Before anyone else could react, Kim turned back and gave a swift kick to Ron's body. Ron simply groaned in pain and coughed harshly.

Betty's eye narrowed. She had hoped to talk some sense into Kim Possible, she had hoped that she wouldn't have to resort to treating her like a criminal, she had hoped that a peaceful resolution would be found yet as she gave the order she knew she must, she realized just how wrong her hope had been and just how unhappy that fact made her.

"Capture Kim Possible."


	5. Actions & Reactions Part 5

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 1.10 & 1.11 - Actions & Reactions**

It was an order that felt distasteful even as it left her lips. Until this evening Kim Possible had always been a shining example of the goodness of human nature. She had acted selflessly time and again, never turning down a cry for help and never asking anything in return. Betty had even secretly hoped she might join up with Global Justice someday, but all that hope was vanquished with those three simple words.

Betty's team wasted no time in surrounding Kim. Though they themselves also held a great respect for the teen hero, they never refused a direct order. They stared down at the former team hero, every soldier equally tense but prepared to act should Kim Possible so much as twitch a muscle.

Kim was less then happy with the way this evening was turning out. All she had wanted was to gain back control of her life, to be able to start making her own choices about who she was and what she did, but the moment she tried to stand up for herself, just as she had began to take her first step, in came the world to knock her right back down. You can't do that, it's not right, your a hero, heroes don't get to stand up for themselves.

As she swept wide across the trio of soldiers immediately in front of her she realized that it seemed that was the way of things. Those in control only stayed that way by making sure no one could rise up against them. Well she done with rolling over, she wasn't about to let anyone even Global Justice dictate her life anymore. They wanted to side with Ron and Bonnie? They wanted to arrest her for standing up and punishing those who hurt her? Then so be it, she'd fight them to.

She flipped back away from a pair of soldiers who made a lunge to grab her and slammed her elbow back into the stomach of the soldier directly behind her. As he fell she kicked his body sideways into the approaching soldiers who were trying to circle her again. Fighting Global Justice turned out to be remarkably a lot like fighting the numerous henchmen she had faced in countless lairs, it was just a matter of keeping mobile and targeting her strikes. As she knocked one soldier forward onto his face with a well placed kick to his knee joint she smirked. If this was the best they had then maybe she could still salvage this night.

Realization, however, set in shortly. Though she had managed to knockout a few of the men , she was slowing down. It took a lot of energy to dodge and fight this many opponents at once and as yet another soldier met the end of her first she realized that if she kept this up they'd win on pure numbers. She looked around and wondered just how many soldiers Betty Director had brought. For every two or three she knocked down just as many seemed to appear and take their place. As she slammed her foot down on the wrist of one of the men who had managed to grab her leg, her face went hard. If she wanted to survive this night she was going to have to retreat, something she had never done before. If she stayed she might be able to keep fighting but she knew she wouldn't win.

Kim reached into her pocket and produced a small silver orb that she had found while setting up for the evening. She didn't know exactly what it did, but it looked like a smoke bomb she had seen in the past and right now it was her best shot at some breathing room. Before the pair of soldiers who were rushing her from both sides could get a step closer she threw it to the floor as hard as she could. She was satisfied to see she was right as it shattered against the hard floor and smoke began pouring out of it and filling the warehouse. It wouldn't last long she knew not with one of the building walls missing, but then again that same hole made for a handy and quick exit. She rolled away from the confused soldiers and flattened herself as low to the ground as she could and slowly made her way towards the blown wall. As she crawled she realized how angry she was at having leave both Ron and Bonnie to recover, but she vowed to herself that it was only for a short time. Global Justice couldn't watch them all the time, she reasoned, she would just have to watch and wait for her chance.

- - - - -

Betty Director was furious. Out of the center of her squad of soldiers had exploded a huge cloud of smoke and it had quickly filled the whole warehouse. She knew it must have been Kim and she mentally kicked herself for not being as prepared as it seemed Kim had been. She bellowed to her men to find Kim Possible before the red head could put this distraction to good use. She was confident that the former hero wouldn't be able to escape a building full of Global Justice agents, but every second they wasted lost in this damn smoke gave her a greater chance to do just that.

- - - - -

Kim did indeed manage to slip out of the building, but the expanded parking lot did little to end her problems. She knew Global Justice would be right behind her yet had no idea where she was running to nor how to even put a great enough distance between herself and them to truly escape. If she had stopped to consider the irony of her situation, how many times she had placed criminals in just this situation, she might have laughed. As she began bounding towards the buildings across the street she heard a voice ring out.

"Things not quite working out for you Princess?"

She looked up towards the sound of the voice and was mildly displeased, though mostly surprised, to see Shego hanging out of a helicopter that hovered silently just a short distance away. She gritted her teeth and addressed her unexpected arrival.

"What do you want Shego. I'm kind of busy at the moment."

She gave a short and harsh laugh.

"So it seems. Need a lift?"

Kim was, to put it mildly, shocked. Just what kind of fool did Shego think she was?

"You expect me to believe you just happened to be here with a helicopter when Global Justice busts in on me and I have to escape? That seems a tad to convenient Shego. How do I know you weren't the ones that called them?

Typical of Shego, she just smirked.

"You want to stand there and talk about the coincidences of the universe or you want some help getting away from those idiots? Not asking to be best friends Kimmie, I'm just offering you an escape route. You don't want it, fine. Good luck getting far enough away on foot."

Kim glowered. As much as she didn't want to trust Shego, some part of her told her she should this once. Shego had proven herself enough of a friend to try and tell her about Ron and Bonnie and they had always had some level of trust between them in their fights. They might not have always seen eye to eye, but Kim knew Shego wasn't the type to openly lie about her motives. Plus, as much as she hated to admit it,Shego was right, she didn't really have any other quick exits available.

"Fine."

Kim reached up to grab the hand Shego had extended outward but as her own hand grew close Shego pulled hers back.

"Not that easy Princess. Be sure before you take my hand. This is a one way ride and it ain't free. You come with me your saying goodbye to everything you knew. I heard your speech and I promise you, come with me and you'll get the freedom your looking for. You'll get to decide who the hell you want to be and what you want to do, but it'll be at the cost of facing down everyone you used to know and losing everything your old life had. No more same old friends, no more cheerleading, no more globe trotting heroic rescues and no more dinners with the family. You really want to take control and make your own choices in life? Fine, here's your first choice."

Kim balked. What th hell kind of game was Shego playing? First she offers her a ride then she threatens to leave her? Wasn't the fact that she was literally running from Global Justice proof enough of her commitment to the choice she had made?

Despite herself though she did give thought to Shego's words. Part of her knew she had done something terrible back there, that she had intended to do worse before she had been stopped, but she didn't know just how much worse she had really meant. Would she really have gone all the way she wondered? She honestly didn't know, but she did know Shego was right yet again. If she took Shego's offer it would be the turning point, the confirmation that what she had tried to do, had wanted to do, was real and that would mean no turning back. She wouldn't see her family anymore, she wouldn't be the popular girl at school, hell she wouldn't even be at school anymore. She'd finally be able to dictate her own life and tell the world who she was, not have the world tell her, but could she stand the cost?

Shego looked down at Kim and waited. So far it had all worked out exactly as she had hoped. She had goaded the doofus sidekick enough to where she knew he would lead her straight to Kim and indeed he had. She had watched intently from the warehouse's rooftop as the events had played out and had found herself openly rooting for Kim to succeed. It was the first time Shego had ever seen Kim in such a light and the thief found it quite appealing yet none of it would mean anything if Kim didn't make this last choice herself. Your choices in life only matter when your making them of your own free will Shego thought. Either Kimmie meant what she had said about being sick of having her identity dictated to her or she was just another angry teenage girl lashing out at the world when she was hurt.

Kim took a deep breathe as she realized the truth of everything that had happened, that she had truly made her choice the moment she invited Bonnie to the warehouse. That was the moment that she choose to forge her own path and she would be damned if she would go back to being what everyone else wanted her to be, not when that life had rewarded her with a broken heart and the world treating her like a criminal. She didn't know where she would go from here, but she knew at least with Shego she'd have a fresh start.

Resolute in her choice and what it meant, Kim reached for Shego's hand again and pulled herself into the helicopter. Kim would later regret...nothing. She was done regretting she decided. From now own she was only going to make the choices she wanted and she'd never regret having that freedom. The helicopter lifted off into the night just as Global Justice came spilling out of the warehouse.

Neither woman spoke as the agents and the warehouse grew small and distant, but finally Kim looked up from her squatted position, her eyes closed as if speaking as much to herself as to Shego.

"They called me a villain...They said I was the bad guy."

Shego nodded, her tone one of total understanding.

"They always do Kimmie."

- - - - -

A strange helicopter taking off and flying into the distance was the first thing Betty and her team had noticed upon spilling outward into the parking lot yet it was the sight of the individuals sitting inside that really set her off. Kim Possible and the notorious thief Shego. It was a worst case outcome for Betty on a night that had already gone from bad to worse. She didn't know what the situation between the two woman was, nor how Shego had just happened to be present when Kim Possible had run out of the warehouse, but she knew it would not lead to any pleasant future situations.

Furious at both the evening's turn of events and the fact that Kim Possible had managed to escape Betty Director turned her attention to the only situation she still had total control of, the sidekick and the cheerleader. She knew they were they were the key to truly finding out just what had led to all this and she was going to make sure they revealed everything to her if she had to drag it out of them.

She wasted no time in returning to the warehouse, and was somewhat pleased to see that not all of her team was incompetent. The medical team had managed to patch up Ron Stoppable and free the cheerleader from whatever that device was that she was trapped in so she turned to the wounded but bandaged Ron Stoppable, in the mood to mince words

"What happened between you as this cheerleader Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron was shocked. How did everyone know there was something going on with him and Bonnie? Had it been that obvious?

"Umm well Miss Director...Ma'am, it's a long story. I guess it really started..."

Betty Director listened stoically as Ron Stoppable related a tale involving a souring dating life with Kim Possible and growing comfortableness with the cheerleader Bonnie Rockwaller. When he reached the part about the kiss in front of the school it all became rather clear. Betty realized that Kim Possible had likely seen that kiss, unbeknownst to either of the two participants, and had taken the worst possible reaction to such a betrayal.

Betty sighed inwardly and turned away from Ron Stoppable. She had always known Kim Possible as a great hero, but the pragmatist in her also knew everyone, no matter how good, had a dark side. It seemed that the kiss was the event that finally brought Kim Possible's out yet from her rants that evening it was clear to Betty that Kim had had larger issues brewing for a great while.

She scowled around the warehouse as she considered her options. Given Kim Possible's training and experience, it was going to take a very well trained team to have any hope of catching her and the presence of Shego made matters much worse. Though Global Justice had a file a mile long on Shego, they had had very few encounters with the thief. That did not stop her reputation though and if it was even half true and she and Kim were suddenly to begin working together Betty realized that they would be as close to an unstoppable team as the world have ever seen.

Betty turned again to face Ron Stoppable, her mood no more improved by what she had learned.

"Mr. Stoppable, the situation is as follows. Kim Possible will now be classified as a fugitive from Global Justice and will begin actively pursuing her capture. As you yourself have admitted to having a hand in what she has now become and as you know her better then anyone else, I am hereby drafting you into the formation of a Global Justice squad whose sole purpose will be the capture of Miss Possible.

"But..."

"This isn't a request Mr. Stoppable. You do not have a choice in this matter. You will either cooperate with us or I will have you thrown in jail as an accessory to Miss Possible's current and future crimes. Do I make myself clear?

Ron just sat, mouth agape at her deceleration. He knew Betty Director was not the type of person to offer up empty threats and would do just as she promised if he did not agree.

"Yes. But If I could just talk to her I know I could get her to see what is happening to her. I just need to make her understand how sorry I am..."

Both individuals were rather surprised when at that point a Bonnie stormed up, her hair still crisp and her skin red and chaffed from her restraints.

"If your going after her I'm coming along."

Betty was less the pleased with the interruption and glared coldly at the cheerleader who met Betty's eyes with a stone glare of her own.

"Miss...Rockwaller was it? You are already on thin ice. I could very well arrest you just as easily for aiding Miss Possible's decent into crime."

Bonnie was unshaken by the threat and only sneered at Betty.

"Go ahead and try it. I'll have my family's lawyers on your ass so fast you wont be able to shit without filing an injunction. That bitch tortured me tonight, she tried to kill me..."

Bonnie glanced over at Ron and for just a moment Betty saw what appeared to be a look of concern for him

"Not to mention what she did to Ron, her supposed best friend. If anyone gets a shot at taking her down its me."

Betty was slightly impressed with the girl's tenacity. Most people wilted when she fixed her cold stare at them and yet this girl seemed like she could stare down a back of wild dogs and win.

"You make a valid point Miss Rockwaller, but why would I authorize you to do anything? You are not trained in combat nor do you have a background in crime fighting like Mr. Stoppable here. You would be nothing but a casualty waiting to happen."

Bonnie appeared to almost laugh at Betty's assessment.

"Gee let me think why would you want me? How about the fact that I'm every bit the agile cheerleader Kim was, in fact I'm twice as nimble thanks to years of ballet. You want to talk fighting skills? Try growing up in a house with two older sisters and one bathroom. You wanna see just what I can do? Keep pushing me and I'll have your wrinkled ass on that floor before your one eye can blink."

Betty was genuinely amused. The girl had at least a lot of attitude and if what she said was true it would not hurt to have someone who could at least match Kim Possible's own athletic ability.

"All right Miss Rockwaller. I will allow you to join Mr. Stoppable in this endeavor on a temporary basis, but be aware I will be keeping a close eye on you. You will also begin regular training sessions with Global Justice instructors. I will not have you slowing down the team."

Bonnie gave a disinterested laugh at that idea.

"I'd be more worried about your little soldiers keeping up with me. I'm not the one who got beat by a high school cheerleader, she had to sneak up on me to win."

Betty bristled slightly, the girl's words may have been harsh but they were true. She only hoped that the girl's abilities would match her mouth because the hunt for Kim Possible began now.

_Author's End Notes: Well that brings us to the end of Chapter 1 folks. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews so far, it makes posting this story worth while. Keep an eye out for Chapter 2 which should be appearing soon._


	6. Heroes & Villains Part 1

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapter 2.1 & 2.2 - Heroes & Villains**

The hunt for Kim Possible had begun. In truth it had began six months ago yet despite the resources of a global task force and an ongoing world wide search no trace of Kim Possible had been found. As unlikely as it seemed, it appeared that the former teen hero had not set one foot into the outside world in the six months. Equally odd, and somehow tied into the Kim Possible matter Betty thought, was the fact that there had equally been no traces of the green thief Shego, who normally made herself known the same night she would break out of prison. It was as if both had seemingly vanished from the planet.

As Betty sat in the conference room and stared at the assembled Kim Possible task force she vowed that such failure would not continue even if they had to knock down every door in the world to find Kim Possible. She addressed the task force with a cold tone, one that she had using with increasing frequency as more and more days passed without a sighting.

Betty: Six Months! Six Months we've been searching for Kim Possible and we've found nothing. Would anyone care to explain how Global Justice, the most impressive and capable law enforcement agency on the planet, cannot find one teen hero?

One of the scientist she had assigned to the task force spoke up.

"Ve've been pouring over the constant stream of data that ve receive from the various security centers and agencies around the vorld but Miss Possible simply hasn't been seen. Perhaps this means she has had some sort of change of heart and is simply to horrified at what she has done to return?"

Bonnie slammed her fist down on the table creating a large boom that echoed throughout the conference room.

"Hell No! You all know what she tried to do to me and Ron, you know she damn well isn't just going to start feeling bad. She's hiding because she knows I'm coming after her..."

Betty stood stoically as Bonnie launched into another one of her rants against Kim Possible. Six months of dealing with Miss Rockwaller had taught Betty a lot about the girl. She had shown she could be a force of nature when she wanted, all fury and rage and yet it always seemed tempered by consistent grace. Bonnie had taken quite well to her training, far better then Betty had expected, and in just 3 months she had easily matched Betty's own top agents in all agility and speed trials. Likewise the girl's fighting ability had proven to exceed all expectations. She didn't know what kind of training Bonnie had had, but she had shown herself to be an impressive straight brawler who wouldn't hesitate, and quite frequently like to, fight dirty. She has placed her first instructor on medical leave after he had been foolish enough to turn his back on her during a supposedly routine sparring match. Whatever it was that was driving the girl, and Betty suspected it was something that ran deeper then mere teenage animosity, it made Bonnie a true force to be reckoned with and exactly what was needed to match Kim Possible.

All that did not mean she was any less of a pain to be around however. Her self serving, world deserving attitude had quickly earned her a harsh reputation even among her own task force members.

The only individual who seemed to be willing to put up with her even at her worst was Ron Stoppable, a fact that did not escape Betty's notice. He had proven himself a great surprise as well, quite different from the last time they had met. His development had come as such an unheard of rate that she often wondered if there wasn't more to him then he let on.

She had heard the rumors of course, secret mystical monkey powers, an odd ability to attract bad luck that somehow managed to work in his favor yet even during the Ron Factor project long ago he had never shown the kind capabilities he had shown in just the past sixth months. He and that naked mole rat of his had shown a penchant for stealth and acrobatics that frankly amazed her, not only because of how unusually good they were, but because of how different he seemed when he was at ease. It was as if he were two different people sharing one body.

Outside of the training courses he was goofy and klutzy, constantly causing inadvertent disasters or finding some new way to make a fool of himself yet that all changed when he entered a training session or simulated mission. He suddenly became one of the most agile and quick reacting men Betty had ever seen. Gone was frequent habit of tripping over his own legs or stumbling haphazardly around, instead he would suddenly scale whole buildings in half the time it took most of her men or cross obstacle courses as if he had run them his whole life. Even his combat instructor had been taken aback by the change, constantly presenting reports in an unbelieving tone about that day's session where Ron would show moves or abilities that were usually only seen in masters.

Betty brought herself forcefully out of her mental reflections and focused her eye on Bonnie.

"Enough Miss Rockwaller. I did not call this meeting so that you would have an audience for your rants against Kim Possible. We are here to discuss the current situation and what is going to be done to rectify it. You are all well aware that Miss Possible has somehow managed to..."

It was at that moment that the meeting room became bathed in red light as a klaxon sounded and a uniformed guard walked in.

"Miss Director, we've had a sighting. A security firm based in Italy has sent us footage from a warehouse camera that appears to have caught a fleeting image of Kim Possible chasing a masked individual across a rooftop."

Betty turned and faced the guard.

"How long ago was the image captured?"

"According to the security firm the time stamp of the data was roughly one hour ago."

Betty frowned slightly. One hour meant that it was unlikely that Kim Possible would still be there, but at the moment it was their best lead and she was not about to let it go unchecked. She turned back to the assembled task force.

"Move out! Mister Stoppable, Miss Rockwaller you know your orders. I will remind you Miss Rockwaller, this is a capture mission only. You are to bring her in, and not in the condition you left your last sparing partner in. Do I make myself clear?"

Bonnie just scowled and nodded as she walked towards the door. If Betty Director thought she was going to bring Kim in without giving her some serious payback then that cyclops obviously didn't know her very well. Besides, she thought as she walked through the doorway towards the hanger, accidents happen. It's not her fault if Kim should happen to fall on her fists over and over again.

Ron swallowed hard and followed silently behind Bonnie. This was it, their first meeting with Kim since everything that had happened six months ago. This was his chance, if he could just get her to listen for even a few minutes maybe he could save her from what she had become. As he passed Betty Director she stopped him with a firm grip to his shoulder.

"Do not let your feelings get the better of your Mr. Stoppable. If it doesn't work you will need to take her down. If you hesitate at all she may get away and I assure you that if that happens I will be holding you personally responsible."

Ron turned his face away from her, not wanting her to see the reluctance in his eyes, and nodded before quickly walking out of the room.

Betty watched the task force file out without anymore words and as the last member left the room she took a deep breathe. Six months without a single sighting and now Kim Possible just happens to be caught on a warehouse camera in Italy of all places? It didn't sit right with her. Either Miss Possible had gotten unusually sloppy all of the sudden or she wanted to be found. Betty hoped for the former but knew that the latter was the more likely answer. No matter what the answer was though, Betty had no doubt that this was going to end with Kim Possible being brought in. She smiled slightly as she thought of everything that Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller had undergone in a mere six months. Kim Possible didn't stand a chance.

- - - - -

Though they had set off immediately it still took the task force another hour to reach the supposed warehouse that the footage had come from. By all estimates Kim Possible now had a two hour lead on them yet they were going to treat the situation as if she was still present and proceed from there.

Per the plan when they touched down Ron and Bonnie would be first to locate and engage Kim Possible. Each had been trained specifically for that task and in the incredibly unlikely event that they were still unable to subdue the former hero they would signal for the rest of the task force who would then swarm the area. It was hoped that by that time Kim Possible would be worn out and their pure numerical superiority would provide them victory. It was not the most cunning or complicated of plans but as Ron and Bonnie crept silently along the hallway of the warehouse, careful to not make any sound as they inched their way towards the roof door, they both knew it was the quickest way to victory.

The roof door was opened with as little sound as could be done and Ron took the lead position as he slipped quietly out into the night air. Though his body was silent as he scouted the expanse of the roof, his mind was hardly such. He knew this was his only chance to explain everything and yet he had no idea what he would say to Kim if and when he found her. How could he make her understand how sorry he was about what had happened? How could explain why he had never told her? Worse, how could he tell her about that feelings that had continued to develop between himself and Bonnie over the past six months? His mind flashed back to their last warehouse meeting, to the things that had been said that...he didn't regret, but had been said in tones he knew had only made the situation worse. He knew he had changed since then, that he wasn't the same man that had stood across from Kim six months ago, but right at that moment he felt as nervous and useless as he had ever been.

- - - - -

Bonnie watched from the doorway and waited for Ron's signal. She knew Ron was nervous, he wasn't able to hide much from her anymore, but in truth she couldn't fathom why he was. In her eyes Kim was nothing more then scum, someone who had tried to kill her and Ron, who had viciously beaten and tortured them and enjoyed every moment of it. She rubbed her arms subconsciously, the memory of her body being subjected to what Kim had done playing fresh in her mind. She hadn't told Ron, she saw no reason to yet, but that night had left her with permanent muscle damage. It was not severe but it was enough that she had found herself unable to perform basic cheer routines that had once been second nature to her. In her mind prison was to good for Kim and it was only the thought of her rotting in a jail cell while some dyke did unspeakable things to her for the rest of her life that made Bonnie feel even a little better about the idea.

- - - - -

Ron reached the roof's edge and began scanned the nearby rooftops. Though this was the roof Kim had been spotted on Ron knew he had to search any near bye places she could have reached as well. It had been said of him, by quite a few people, that he had the almost supernatural ability to attract horrible luck. Those people would certainly have counted this instance as a perfect example as Ron spotted Kim pacing back and forth on a rooftop only one building over. Perplexedly she appeared to talking to herself. He briefly wondered if Shego was hiding somewhere near bye, but since he could see no trace of the green thief he decided to act on what he could see and signaled quickly to Bonnie who made her way to Ron's side and looked towards the roof Ron indicated.

Her eyes went wide despite herself. It was Kim, finally. She was going to make that bitch pay in blood for what she did, to hell with Betty's orders.

Ron and Bonnie both quietly positioned themselves onto the roof's edge and crouched before leaping forward to the adjoining roof. They did not bother to silence their landing, they both knew Kim would know they were there even if they did. Kim spun around and faced the noise that suddenly appeared behind her, her face a mix of anger and surprise at the source.

"Ron? Bonnie?"

Kim struck faster then Ron or Bonnie had expected, her surprise at their appearance apparently not enough to slow down her reaction to it. Before the pair could even fully straighten up from their landing she dashed forward and threw a punch that missed Bonnie's face by mere inches as Bonnie reflexively leapt backwards. Ron was not so lucky as Kim carried her momentum into a low kick that knocked Ron backwards onto his ass.

Ron flipped back onto his feet quickly and raised both of his hands trying to get her to stop.

"Kim wait! We just want to talk."

Kim just smirked and punched her right arm forward, on direct impact with Ron's face. Her punch never even got close as Bonnie charged forward from behind Ron and slammed her full weight into Kim, shoulder first. As Kim stumbled backwards, caught off balance by the sudden slam, Bonnie turned instantly on her right leg and slammed her left foot into Kim's midsection as hard as she could.

It was enough to knock the already unbalanced Kim onto her back and send her sliding roughly backwards across the roof. Bonnie smiled at the effectiveness of her strike, but her smile instantly vanished as Kim rolled sideways out of her rough slide and used the momentum to rise back onto her feet, staring at Bonnie with a cold grin and gleeful eyes.

"More."

Bonnie and Ron had little time to consider the implication of that single word and the look that accompanied it as Kim leapt forward at them, her leg outstretched into a flying kick. As Bonnie and Ron each pivoted sideways, allowing Kim to pass between them, Kim smirked as if she had wanted them to do exactly that and suddenly dropped from her flying kick into a hand stand and spun, her legs slamming equally into both Ron and Bonnie. Both were knocked back hard as Kim flipped back onto her feet and charged immediately towards Bonnie. As Bonnie braced herself she stole a quick glance towards Ron and they shared one unspoken thought between themselves. This was not the Kim they had once known.

_Author's End Notes: Chapter 2 is not going to be as long as Chapter 1 was, but even though this particular set of sections wasn't very long do go assuming Chapter 2 is going to be by any means short. I am trying to break it up in such a manner that you get some good cliffhangers out of it so sometimes I have to break it off early. Please continue leaving reviews, they let me know that people are actually reading and enjoying the story which is what keeps me posting._


	7. Heroes & Villains Part 2

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapter 2.3 - Heroes & Villains**

_::Six Months Ago::_

The flight to Shego's hideout hadn't taken long but the time that had passed had been spent in silence. When the helicopter finally touched down behind a seemingly nondescript building Shego was the first to climb out, motioning for Kim to follow her. As Kim followed Shego inside the building the idea that they had gone to one of Drakken's many lairs was immediately proven false. Unlike her previous visits to Drakken's lairs, which were often drab and cold, Kim immediately saw that this place displayed a more personal Shego touch. Various walls were draped with green and black fabrics and mini busts of Shego's head rested on prominent pedestals. Everywhere Kim looked she was immediately reminded of Shego in some way. Kim turned to face Shego who had been watching Kim with amusement as she took in the decor.

"A little ego-centric don't you think Shego?"

Shego just shrugged

"Eh, what can I say? I love fine art and I love myself."

Shego face suddenly lost it's amused look and instead went hard. Kim could almost feel Shego's eyes boring directly into her, the seriousness of whatever Shego was going to say quite evident.

"Ground rules Princess. See the door we just came through? You can use it at any time, but if you decide to leave you don't get to come back Ever!"

Kim was about to reply but Shego continued, pointing down a near bye hallway.

"Your room is down there on the left. Better get comfortable in it now because you won't be spending much time there after tonight. Also, that communicator you always carry? Toast it! No one knows where this place is and no one is finding out."

Kim found that an odd statement for Shego to make..

"What about Drakken?"

Shego gave an exaggerated eye roll.

"What about him?. I have a life outside of Drakken you know. You ever think about all those times other people busted me out of jail to work for them? Or when you'd catch Drakken but not me? Where did you think I went? You didn't really think I'd hide out in one of Drakken's places do you? Use your brain Princess."

"Touchy much Shego? It was just a question."

Shego waved a disinterested hand towards Kim in response.

"Whatever."

Kim took that reply as indication that introductions were over and began walking towards the room Shego had said would be hers. She had only made it a small distance from Shego when the thief again spoke, this time in an oddly measured tone.

"Do you hate me?"

If this had been some sort of Japanese cartoon Kim would have fallen over in shock from the seemingly random question yet even though it wasn't she still found herself suddenly dead stopped. She hadn't expected that question. Hell, she hadn't know what to expect once they arrived at Shego's lair, but being asked that question wouldn't ever had occurred to her. She turned back towards Shego, trying to gage the question's intent from the Shego's face but found that Shego's face betrayed nothing. She wasn't sure just what sort of an answer Shego was expecting but after a rather obvious hesitation on her part, she gave Shego one.

"...No."

Shego appeared wholly unmoved by the response.

"Why not? Didn't you say you hated me right before you kicked me into Drakken's radio tower that night after your prom? Haven't I tried to hurt or kill you almost every time we've met?"

Kim faltered momentarily, Shego's words a reminder of the past they had thus far shared.

" I...I don't know why, I just don't. Maybe because I never thought you were really trying to kill me or maybe because I've always thought that you did those things because Drakken ordered you to not because you actually had some hostile intent towards me."

Shego laughed slightly

"Make no mistake Princess. Those times I tried to kill you? Those were real and I did them because I wanted to not because someone ordered me to. You might have survived them, but that doesn't change what they were."

Kim glared at Shego

"What the hell Shego? What do you expect me to say to that? You expect me to stay here now that I know you really tried to kill me? How do I know your not going to kill me in my sleep?"

Shego just smirked.

"You don't. That's not the point Princess."

Kim could feel herself growing angrier at Shego, an intense dislike for the way the thief was smirking at her growing rapidly. She began shouting despite her attempts to remain clam.

"Then what the hell is the point? Why did you invite me here Shego, what's your big plan?"

Shego just continued smirking despite the apparent anger in Kim's tone.

"The point is, Princess, you don't hate me. After everything I've done to you, everything I've tried to do to you and everything I could do to you, you don't hate me. All the doofus and the bitch cheerleader did was sneak around behind your back and you say you hate them?

Kim's cold reply interrupted Shego.

"I do hate them, don't you ever question that."

Shego gave a shrug.

"Fine, maybe you do, but what about tomorrow? Or the next day? Or the next day? Is what they did still going to hurt as badly a month from now? Two months from now? Five? Time dulls pain Princess. How sure are you that one day your not going to wake up and suddenly regret what you did to them?"

Kim couldn't believe her ears. Shego was giving her a speech on pain? Where the hell did Shego get off? What gave her the right to preach as if she knew everything about Kim? Kim's rage began to boil inside her as Shego continued to smirk, as if amused by the whole situation. Kim wasn't in the mood to be talked down to, especially not by Shego. She felt her whole body shaking, the frustration of having to abandon the warehouse earlier in the evening, at having to let Ron and Bonnie go. pushing inside of her, demanding to be let out. Finally, sickened by the way Shego was just smirking at her like she was a child, she snapped and slammed her foot into Shego's midsection sending the thief back across the floor.

"Stop smirking at me. You think I came here to be talked down to? You think you know so much about me?"

Shego just rose and circled Kim.

"Why did you come Princess? Why did you take my hand? You said you wanted to stand up for yourself but right now all your showing me is an angry little girl crying about her broken heart."

Kim growled and jabbed low and wide towards Shego, ducking as Shego blocked with one arm and then returned Kim's jab with a plasma powered one of her own. Kim kicked a leg up and sent Shego's jab high past her head. She faked a left punch then swung her right arm around and hit Shego's left side. As the thief exhaled sharply from the blow Kim spoke with a snide tone.

"You think you just have me all figured out don't you Shego? You want to know why I came with you? Because you were convenient. You just happened to be there when I need to get away. I used you Shego, nothing more then that."

Kim swept her legs low, knocking Shego off balance enough for Kim to knock her down with a quick uppercut. Shego glared up at her from the floor, seemingly more hurt by the Kim's words then the blow.

Shego rose back on to her feet in an instant and volleyed a series of plasma blasts towards Kim, forcing the teen back through a near bye doorway and onto a patio.

"Is that really why Princess? Because I was there? Or was it because you knew you couldn't go back? You had this grand plan to pay back that bitch cheerleader and your doofus sidekick but when things got tough you just ran away."

Shego's words took on a mocking tone as she flipped forward and brought her left leg down, barely missing Kim's shoulder.

"Whats wrong Kimmie? A few Global Justice flunkies to much to handle?"

Kim scowled and retaliated Shego's kick with a straight punch to Shego's chest, her anger continuing to grow as Shego continued to taunt her.

"I would have lost, there were to many of them."

"Every time you fight you could lose. All you saw tonight was one little group of soldiers Kimmie. If they were to much for you how long do you think you'll last against the entirety of Global Justice? Even now your holding back, I can tell. Do you want to lose this battle to?"

Shego swiped a plasma covered claw at Kim, the thin material of the redhead's shirt tearing as Kim leapt backwards to avoid the flames.

"Don't ever start a fight unless you plan to finish it Kimmie."

Kim face displayed nothing but rage by this point, her mind was filled with nothing but a desire to destroy Shego. She no longer cared about responding to Shego's barbs and words, she just dashed forward intent on showing Shego what she was truly capable of. If Shego wanted her to finish this fight then she would, no more holding back, no more worrying about hurting Shego. She didn't care what happened anymore so long as she won this fight.

Shego suddenly stopped the punch she had been throwing and a grin of exuberance crossed her face as she instead nimbly dodged Kim's sudden forward attack.

"Finally. You feel that Kimmie? That fire burning inside you, telling you not to stop till your standing over my body? That's the real you, the you that knows that winning this fight is all that matters in the entire world right now. Thats what I want you to feel every time someone tries to stop you or tell you what your doing is wrong. You picked a fight with the world Princess, and if you want to win you can't ever hold back like you've done in the past."

Shego stopped dodging and stood before Kim who still looked ready and willing to destroy Shego.

"I brought you here to make sure you win Kimmie. You want to change your world and I'm going to help you do it, but I'm not going to lie to you like other people have. It's going to be the hardest fight you've ever had and I'm not going to go easy on you. This is going to be your Hell Kimmie and I'm going to make sure you hate me every single day your here. If you survive you'll be better then you ever knew you could be and nothing in the world will be able to protect the doofus and that cheerleader from you, I give you my word."

Kim looked up at Shego from her crouched position on the ground, her muscles still twitching, eager to be used. She still wanted to beat the thief till she was bloody on the floor, but she liked what Shego had said. The thought of seeing Bonnie and Ron lying beaten at her feet and Global Justice powerless to stop her was exactly what she wanted, what she needed to make sure that she'd never have to run away again when things began to get hard, and with Shego's help she knew she could do it.

_::Three Months Ago::_

Kim dropped into stance as Shego's legs spun down towards her head. She knew that if Shego connected with her attack it was going to really hurt. She leaped backwards, allowing Shego's feet to miss her head and forcing the pale thief to land unguarded.

"Don't just dodge Kimmie, you know better. Pain's a part of the fighting, get used to it, use it, embrace it. You think Global Justice is going to stop just because you got a little bruised from a punch?"

Kim leaned back slightly, hoping to gage what Shego's next move might be as she tried to catch her breath. They had been training every day since Kim had first arrived, from the time the sun rose until the time the sun set, and though Kim realized she was becoming the better fighter for it, each match with Shego left her exhausted to her core. She knew after the first day that Shego must have been holding back in their past fights, that was the only way to account for the thief's sudden huge leap in ability and reaction times.

Kim's hesitation in acting on Shego's open defense did not escape the thief's notice and she lit her hands.

"You want some rest I'll be glad to put you in the hospital Kimmie, otherwise you'd better keep moving."

Kim rushed forward as the plasma blasts that Shego had thrown scorched the ground where she had stood, but her victory was short lived as Shego's foot slammed into her chest, throwing Kim against the far wall. Shego hardly paused as she moved towards Kim's prone form, preparing to swipe with her claws.

"Better get up Kimmie if you don't want to get burnt like last month."

Though every muscle in her body hurt and screamed for rest Kim knew Shego wasn't making an idle threat. Her burns from the last time Shego had managed to tag her with one of her claws still throbbed in a dull pain on her left leg. She pushed up off the wall and stood, her body shaking slightly but the fury in her eyes resolute. If Shego wanted a fight then Kim was going to give her one until her legs refused to stand and her arms refused to be lifted, it was the only way to win.

_::One Months Ago::_

The patio air became tinged with the slight smell of burnt hair as Kim ducked a forward strike from Shego, sweeping the her leg out to knock Shego off balance. Kim let the fire that was burning inside her spread through her body and envelop her hands as she slammed both palms into Shego's chest, throwing the thief hard onto her ass. Shego sprang quickly to her feet.

"Good Kimmie. Get angry, let that fire inside of you burn as hot as it can. Fight me with everything you have because I swear to god if you don't you won't be walking out of your room tomorrow."

Kim just smirked and crouched down as Shego leapt backwards to widen the gap between them and began forming a plasma ball in each hand. Shego's words didn't scare her anymore. The pain she felt when Shego's plasma burnt into her skin or when Shego's foot connected with her body only served to spur Kim on. Pain meant she was alive and that meant she could keep fighting. She had even begun to enjoy it the sharp sensation...just a little.

_::2 Hours Ago::_

Kim closed her eyes and tried to calm herself as Shego's jet flew over the ocean towards an unknown destination. She was angry that they were skipping the day's fighting exercise and even angrier that Shego wouldn't tell her where they were going or why Shego had chosen to dress all in black. Kim knew the reason had to be something special though as they had not left Shego's lair...their lair, Kim mentally corrected herself, for six months. As the jet touched down silently on an empty back street. Shego looked momentarily at Kim, giving her a look that indicated the teen was to follow her, and climbed out of the cockpit and onto a nearby roof. Shego stood staring off across the rooftops as Kim stepped off the ladder and stood behind her. Though she did not turn around, Shego spoke as she pulled her ski mask down over her face.

"Time for your final test Princess. You pass this, you and I will go out and change the world."

Kim let an annoyed noise.

"You brought us all the way out to some town just for a test? Couldn't we have done this back home?"

"It's a special test Kimmie and one your finally ready to take. Your first order is to catch me."

No sooner had Shego spoken those words then she began running at top speed across the roof tops, bounding easily over the wide gaps that separated the various buildings. Kim found herself no less annoyed by Shego's revelation then she had been at the mystery of Shego's intentions, but she took off after Shego as the thief had ordered. A game of tag? She thought as she followed the path she had seen Shego take. She drags us all the way out here for a game of tag? What kind of test is that?

Kim spotted Shego's darkened form off in the distance and was both surprised and upset by how well Shego was managing to keep her lead. She was better then this she told herself, Shego should not have been so far ahead of her or able to keep so far ahead of her. Kim increased her speed as she saw Shego drop out of sight over the current roof's edge, flipping forward over the same edge as she neared it. She tucked her landing and quickly scanned the surrounding area for Shego.

She was both shocked and greatly annoyed to find she had lost sight of Shego, the thief seemingly having vanished from immediate sight. She inched slowly forward, prepared for Shego to attack to out of some dark corner, when her foot brushed over a softer texture then she had felt on the rest of the roof. Kim glanced down to see Shego's ski mask with a piece of paper attached to it resting just under her foot.. She reached down and picked it up, noting with a small amount of amusement that the attached note bore her name. She didn't know what kind of game Shego was suddenly playing, but she figured she would play along just long enough to turn the tables on Shego and perhaps get the drop on the thief herself. She opened the note but found it's message more confusing then helpful.

"Princess, time for the second part of your test. Wait here for three hours and win."

Kim had no idea what to make of the note. Did this mean she won Shego's test if she simply waited here for the alloted time? Again she wondered what kind of test involved just standing around. She wanted to fight Shego not waste the early morning on an empty roof top. Kim grumbled to herself as she waited. Whatever Shego had planned, Kim was going to make sure she paid the pale green thief back at the next days fight training.

Two hours passed as Kim waited, her annoyance growing as she paced around the rooftop. She had just begun to imagine all the different ways she could break Bonnie's legs, a favorite game of hers on nights when she couldn't sleep, when she heard a noise behind her. She spun around, expecting an attack from Shego, but who she faced instead was both much more surprising and much much more angering.

"Ron? Bonnie?"


	8. Heroes & Villains Part 3

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 2.4 & 2.5 - Heroes & Villains**

Shego stood crouched behind the roof's doorway and watched the battle on the adjoining rooftop with a sadistic grin. She could not have been prouder as Kim easily fended off the doofus and the cheerleader, both of who appeared to be giving it their all just to stay even with Kim. Shego had had no doubts that Kim was ready to face the likes of Global Justice, the teen had proven as much in their many battles over the past month, it had simply been a matter of how to debut the new and improved Kim Possible. Shego had known for months that Global Justice had formed a task force to find Kim. They hadn't made the group's formation or purpose public knowledge per se, but they had done even less to keep it hidden from someone who was looking in the right places. It hadn't been long before one of Shego's old contacts from her days as a solo thief had enlightened her to the task force, hoping to split the offered reward if Shego would help him find Kim Possible. Shego delighted in making sure he was to laid up to ever look for Kim.

It hadn't been long after that that Shego had put this current plan in motion. She knew Global Justice would likely be tracking any source of information that could lead them to Kim, it was their first step the few time they had attempted to find Shego herself, so arranging for Kim to accidentally be caught on a security camera hadn't been hard. Harder had been thinking of a way to give Global Justice time enough to show, but she knew if she set the event up as a personal challenge to Kim the teen wouldn't quit till she had won even if it meant standing around for three hours. What she hadn't expected, after all the thought she had given the plan, was that the doofus and the bitch cheerleader would be leading the charge when Global Justice did finally show up. After the surprise had worn off she realized that Global Justice must have drafted them in an effort to bait Kim into showing herself. It was sloppy planning on their part and it was going to leave them with two fewer team members when Kim was done with them Shego knew.

As she watched Kim fight, her fists a blur of punches, her body flowing around the cheerleader's clumsy attempts at contact and the doofus's second rate acrobatics, Shego's mind began to drift over memories of their six months. She had been hard on Kim every day, pushing her well past the point a normal person would have broken, demanding more from her then she knew Kim had ever been forced to give. But for all that work they did, for all those battles they fought it was the nights that Shego remembered the most.

_::Six Months Ago - Night 1 ::_

Shego smiled confidently as Kim stood hunched over, her breathe coming in hard gasps and her legs shook slightly. Her body was obviously exhausted, even if her eyes still burned with a desire to continue the fight.

"All right Princess, suns set, the day's training is over. Go clean yourself up."

Kim made an obvious effort to control her breathing as she spoke

"Not...done. Still going to...beat you..."

"Kimmie, your barely standing right now. Your not fighting with everything you've got anymore so continuing is pointless. You want to beat me, you'll get your chance when sun comes back up. Till then, go clean yourself up, you stink."

Kim grumbled to herself and made her way, shakily, towards the room Shego had pointed out as hers earlier.

_::Twenty Minutes Later::_

Shego gave a long and appreciative whistle as Kim walked in from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"Very nice Princess."

Kim's face turned deep red and her eyes flashed with slight anger.

"Shego! Get out, I'm practically naked."

Shego stood and smirked.

"I can fix the practically part Princess."

"SHEGO!"

Shego grinned mischievously and gave Kim's form one last lingering look before heading to the door.

"Fine. Come to the living room when your done. It's just down the hall."

_::Later::_

Shego turned away from her computer and flexed her stiff fingers as Kim walked into the room.

"Enjoy the first day of your new life Kimmie?"

To Shego it appeared as if Kim was trying to find just the right words.

"It was...enlightening."

Kim gave Shego a relaxed smile and stretched.

"Does it always feel that good when you let go and just lose yourself in the fight?"

"Every time Princess."

"Then why did you hold back when we fought in the past?"

Shego exhaled. She knew Kim would ask her that sooner or later.

"Honestly? I knew I'd win and where's the fun in that? Before you came along everything was a cake walk, normal guards and security systems weren't a challenge. Then you showed up and suddenly I had someone who could almost keep up with me. You might not have been at my level Princess, but you could give me a good workout if I didn't go all out."

Kim looked slightly off put by the answer

"Gee, I'm glad you were taking those fights seriously."

Kim walked over to an empty chair and sat down, sinking slightly into the leather.

"What about Drakken? Isn't he going to wonder where you are if he doesn't see you tomorrow?"

Shego stood up and moved directly in front of Kim, wanting the teen her to see the seriousness in her eyes as she spoke.

"I quit Kimmie. Dr. D may have been a steady paycheck and a chance to have some fun, but I told him when I started working for him I'd only stay until I found someone with a better offer."

She looked Kim up and down like a dog eying a meal.

"And your a much better offer then working for Drakken."

If Kim noticed Shego's look, she gave no obvious indication.

"Oh. So what now?"

"Now we do whatever you feel like doing. That's the kind of freedom you get when your the one in control of your life Kimmie, so what do you want to do?"

Kim shrugged as if she hadn't really though that far ahead.

"Go out? Maybe go dancing?"

Shego gave a soft quick laugh. It figured Kim would have chosen one of the few things they couldn't do.

"Yeah, No. We can't go out till the heat dies down Princess. Global Justice is probably going to be looking anywhere and everywhere for you for while so outside is off limits for a bit."

Kim's face soured at the reply and her tone suddenly became combative.

"What happened to freedom to do what I feel like?"

Shego stared hard into Kim's eyes.

"Do you feel like being carted off to jail? Because thats what's going to happen if you go out before your ready. Trust me Princess, we can have plenty of fun right here."

Shego smirked slightly and broke the eye contact she had kept on Kim, choosing instead to stroke her chin in mock thought

"I'm sure I can think of something that would keep us both busy."

Kim seemed to ignore Shego's suggestion.

"What happened to making me hate you every day I'm here?"

Shego replied with another inviting and hungry smile. She loved these chances to make Kim squirm and the teen hero seemed all to eager to provide them."

"Sun's gone down Kimmie, day's over. Night time's all about...other feelings."

_::Four Months Ago::_

Kim grimaced in pain as Shego cut off the left leg of her jeans.

"I told you to move faster Kimmie. My plasma can melt steel, think about what it would have done to your leg if you'd been a half second slower in that jump."

"You didn't have to use your hottest setting."

Shego poured some lotion onto her bare hand and began rubbing Kim's leg, doing her best to make sure each of the deep red slices on the back of the teen's leg was covered. Kim would be laid up for weeks if the wound was not properly dressed."

"I told you I'm not going to take it easy on you. You want to be babied go put on a diaper and call a nanny."

Despite her harsh words, Shego felt her own body beginning to warm up slightly as her hands ran up and down Kim's leg. Shego took a series of short breathes and tried to control her rebelling body. Both women had grown more at ease with each other over the past two months. Kim had stopped protesting every she walked out of her shower and found Shego sitting in her room, which was quite often, and Shego found herself relaxing more and more around Kim, whose presence had in the past been a reason for Shego to remain tense and ready at all times. Shego didn't know what exactly was going on between them, but she wasn't stupid. She was finding that in spite of herself the more Kim grew from her training, the more Kim let go and became less of the uptight hero she used to be, the more appealing she became. Shego wasn't a dyke, she knew that without question. Hell she had a black book full of guys who probably still weren't walking right after their time with her, but there was something...enticing about Kim and it was becoming more difficult to ignore.

_::Two months ago::_

Though she would not openly admit it yet, Shego was impressed by how far Kim had come. The former hero hardly even flinched anymore when Shego would connect with a plasma blast or claw and her movement and reaction times had began to climb closer and closer to Shego's own meteor enhanced times. It was as if, under Shego's watchful eye, Kim was realizing just how powerful she could really be. Still not all of Kim's developments were what Shego had expected. Kim no longer blushed or squirmed at Shego's frequent suggestive remarks, instead she had begun making her own. A barb here about the way Shego had her pinned, or comment there about why she always found Shego in her room after a shower. Things were definitely heating up past just a playful level and Shego no longer had an idea about where they were headed.

_::One Week Ago::_

Shego looked at Kim with a serious expression.

"You sure you want to do this Princess? You and I both know what's been going on these past couple of months but when I said we needed to stop dancing around the damn issue I didn't..."

Shego was pulled out of her memory trip by an odd noise. She glanced over the roof's edge behind her and saw the helicopter that Global Justice must have arrived in parked on a heliport not to far below. The noise she had heard turned out to be the helicopter's door beginning to open and through the already tiny open section she could see a large squad of men preparing to pour out.

"Aww, Princess must be winning so badly they had to call for their backup."

Shego lit up both hands and leaped down to the heliport, slamming her claws into the door and pulling it shut before it could open anymore.

"Sorry boys this is Kimmie's private party and your not on the guest list."

Shego pulled one hand free and increased the level of flame on it. She dragged it slowly around the frame of the doorway and melted the metal on to the door itself, ensuring that it would not be re-opened anytime soon. Grinning at the sudden shots and banging coming from inside the helicopter, Shego turned and looked for a way back up to the roof she had just been on.

"Guess it's time to go see what kind of mess she turned those two losers into."

- - - - -

This is getting ridiculous Ron thought as he was pressed back by a furious barrage of kicks and punches from Kim. He and Bonnie had been putting every ounce of their training into the battle with her but no matter how hard they hit her she would just smile darkly and charge right back at them as if she didn't even feel it. Worse yet was that despite his many attempts, she had yet to respond to his pleas to talk or his repeated decrees that he didn't want to fight her. Instead she just kept attacking tirelessly, alternating her focus between him and Bonnie.

Ron crouched low and braced himself, rolling his arms outward to catch Bonnie as she came sailing back from Kim's quick palm strike.

"Bonnie this isn't working. We're just tiring ourselves out and Kim doesn't even look like she's broken a sweat."

Though she didn't bother to look at him, Ron could hear her eyes rolling in her words.

"Thanks for the obvious alert Ron. What the hell kind of freak did she turn herself into?"

Ron let go of Bonnie and struck a defensive pose as Kim started towards them again.

"I don't know what happened to her. I think Shego must have done something bad to her."

He threw a high punch at Kim that he knew she would easily parry, but as she did he dropped into a side kick that managed to connect. Kim simply grunted slightly and locked her eyes onto Ron, the dark smile she had been wearing never wavering. She grabbed his leg as he tried to pull it back and spun slightly before she let go. Ron was carried by Kim's momentum directly into Bonnie, who had been going for a low tackle, and the pair were knocked back a short distance across the ground. Ron hissed in pain as he extracted himself off of Bonnie. It was futile he realized, they simply couldn't beat her this way. The only chance they had was to use the item Ron had brought along. He turned to Bonnie who had manged to climb back to her feet, though she looked as if standing was quite painful for her.

"Bonnie I need you to hold her, I'm going to try to tag her with the chip. It's the only shot we have right now of getting a chance to catch our breathe and getting her to stop long enough to listen."

Bonnie gave Ron a angry look.

"GIVE IT UP RON, it's not working. You keep treating her like she's the Kim you knew. She's not..."

Ron cut her off.

"Bonnie please. For me. This is my last chance. If it doesn't work..."

Ron trailed off. He didn't want to think of what he would have to do if it didn't work and Kim wouldn't listen.

Bonnie growled in frustration and charged back at Kim. Why did such a sweet guy have to be such a...loser some times she wondered. Why couldn't he just accept what Kim had done? She had tortured him, attacked him, was currently trying to kill him and all he kept trying to do was talk to her. Bonnie feigned a high kick with her left leg and as Kim turned her arms outward to catch the leg, Bonnie slammed her arm as hard as she could into Kim's side. Kim punched forward, aiming to hit Bonnie's now exposed midsection but Bonnie turned her whole body slightly and grabbed both of Kim's arms as they struck forward. She had Kim pinned, but not for long.

"Do it NOW Ron."

Bonnie could already feel Kim twisting her arms, about to break free when from behind Kim Ron flipped forward and closed the distance that had been between them. As he landed he pressed his palm into the back of her neck and then rolled away. Kim slammed her head forward into Bonnie's face causing Bonnie to release Kim's arms and grab her own face as she screamed in pain. Kim turned to attack Ron but he spoke before she even took a step toward him.

"I'm sorry Kim. I never wanted to use this on you but I have no choice, it's the only way you might calm down long enough to listen."

Ron quickly pulled out a remote control turned the dial as Kim charged at him. Kim felt the back of her neck grow warm and her head begin to swim causing her to stop her charge. She shook her head, trying to clear the fuzziness she felt inside. What had they done to her she wondered. She turned to glare at Ron but the instant she saw him her entire face lit up and her whole body flushed warm with excitement at the sight of him. She ran forward toward him, her arms open as she called his name.

"Ron!!!"

Ron relaxed visibly, relieved that it had worked. He had been a bit wary about using the moodulator on Kim, he didn't know if it would work as it had the when he and Kim had encountered it so long ago, but he was glad that it did. He hoped Bonnie would forgive him for using the love setting but he had needed a setting that would make her willing to listen and he remembered how focused on him she had been under that setting the last time.

"Kim thank god. Listen I know..."

Ron never finished the sentence as Kim reach him and her open arms slammed into each of his sides asher foot pushed him backwards with great force. He stumbled back confused, trying desperately to maintain his balance. What was going on? She should have been in love with him. He looked at her lovestruck face and spoke in an unsure tone.

"Kim what's going on?"

Kim just beamed happily back at him as she walked closer

"On Ronniekins don't you know you always hurt the ones you love? You taught me that."

Ron backed away worriedly, trying his best to avoid Kim as he pulled out the remote.

"Come back Ronnie, I only want to give you some tough love."

Bonnie's voice rang out from behind Kim, who turned to face her. Bonnie's face was caked in blood, her nose swollen noticeably and her bottom lip split slightly. Despite all that, however, her eyes displayed a level of anger that would have wilted most people on sight.

"Hey, Dead Red! Stay the hell away from my man."

Grateful for the momentary distraction Ron frantically switched the dial. Kim felt her head swim again as she faced Bonnie. Suddenly she felt herself overcome with sadness and began to sob loudly.

"Oh Bonnie. I'm so sorry."

Kim ran forward quickly, her tears leaving a wet trail as she moved. She slammed into Bonnie, pushing them both back across the roof.

"I feel horrible about what I'm going to do to you."

Gulping loudly as she tried to speak and cry at the same time Kim delivered a series of rabbit punches to the top of Bonnie's chest.

"And those poor cleaning men who will have to work all night to clean up your blood. Why do they always have to work so hard?"

Bonnie struggled, trying to catch her breathe as Kim continued to sob on top of her between punches. Ron desperately turned the dial again as he ran forward to pull Kim off of Bonnie, hoping that setting her to happiness would get her to stop fighting. Kim's felt a feeling of pure joy wash over her as Ron grabbed her from behind and pulled her off of Bonnie. She kicked her left leg back, directly into Ron's kneecap and pulled herself out of his grip.

"Oh Ron I'm so happy. I finally get to show you just how strong I've become. Shego is such a great teacher. She and I are going to change the world you know. Isn't that great?"

As Ron circled around Kim and passed near Bonnie, Kim launched into spin kick aimed directly for his head.

"She'll be so happy when I tell her how great this fight went."

Ron grabbed Bonnie and pulled her to the left hard as he rolled quickly on to his side, Kim's kick missed his head by a hair's width and connected instead with his gut,knocking the wind out of him. He gasped, his chest feeling like an elephant had walked on it, as he tried to regain his breath and manipulate the remote at the same time.

Kim felt her neck grow warm again but this time she reacted quickly and grabbed at the warming spot on her neck, pulling off the chip Ron had placed on it. Her head, which had began to swim again suddenly cleared and she looked over at Ron and Bonnie with a deadly stare. Faster then they could react she moved on them, grabbing Bonnie and flipping her backwards, slamming her down onto the hard roof with a great force.

Bonnie groaned in pain, the force of the landing causing her head to throb and her eyes to see stars. She rose unsteadily, trying to shake her head back into clarity but Kim turned , not wasting a second, and locked both her hands together, swinging her single fist into Bonnie's gut. Bonnie stumbled backwards, the force of Kim's blow enough that the heel of her shoe caught the roof's low edge and she began to fall backwards off the roof.

Ron could only watch in horror as Bonnie's body tilted back and surrendered to gravity. It was at the last second, as a look of realization crossed Bonnie's face and her whole body began to fall through the air past the roof's edge that Kim's hand shot out and grabbed Bonnie's flailing arm. Kim grunted with surprise at the sudden influx of weight and pressed her feet hard against the roof's edge to hold herself steady as Bonnie's hung in the air over the side of the roof.

Ron had never been so relieved in his life as when he saw Kim catch Bonnie's arm. I knew you were still in there somewhere Kim Ron thought. He pressed the button on his hip radio, signaling for his backup, as he stood up his lungs finally working again.

Kim stared down at Bonnie, the girl that had made her life miserable, the girl that had humiliated her, the girl whose life was literally in her hands at the moment and their eyes locked. Bonnie's betrayed a growing look of fear but Kim's only glinted slightly as she spoke the last words she knew Bonnie would ever hear.

"One down. One to go."

Kim let go of Bonnie's hand and her lips grew into a smile as she watched a look of true terror cross Bonnie's face. Bonnie's last thought before her body slammed into the ground 15 meters below was that Ron was adorable when he smiled at her.


	9. Heroes & Villains Part 4

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 2.6 - 2.8 - Heroes & Villains**

Ron's voice rang out as if he had been shot, his words tinged with horror and shock as he saw Kim let go of Bonnie.

"BONNIE!!"

Ron's mind froze, unable to comprehend what was happening, but his body reacted as if on instinct.

He rushed forward as Kim rose and turned to him, a deadly smile on her face. She spun kicked outward as he drew near, but Ron parried with his open palms and leaped over her, throwing himself over the roof's edge. As the floors of the building sped past him and the ground grew ever closer, he saw that he was already to late. Bonnie's body lay prone on the pavement below, her blood leaking out around her awkwardly skewed frame, not a sign of movement to be seen.

Fighting desperately to control the fear he felt washing over him he twisted and grabbed a window ledge as he passed it, the force of his fall straining his grip as his body pulled his arms nearly out of their sockets as it attempted to adjust to the sudden stop. Shakily he dropped the remaining few feet onto the ground and rushed to Bonnie, lifting her body in his arms.

"Bonnie! Bonnie say something."

Despite his pleas she didn't say anything, her body just weighed heavy in his arms. Frantically he shifted one arm free and tried to check for a pulse, relief washing over him as he felt her body weakly respond. She was alive, but just barely. He didn't know where his backup was, they should have shown up immediately after he called for them but they hadn't. He didn't have time to wonder, he didn't have time to think, he knew he had to get Bonnie to a hospital. He took off running as fast as he could, desperately searching for a car to flag down, all thoughts of Kim, of the mission, of anything except the body bouncing slightly in his arms fleeing from his mind.

Kim stared with mild surprise and confusion as Ron sailed over her head and over the roof's edge.

She hadn't expected him to throw himself over the roof after Bonnie. Caught in the surprise of the act she watched in morbid fascination as he fell, transfixed by the duality of wanting him to splat on the ground and wanting him to land safely so she would be the one that ended him. The latter side of her rejoiced as he grabbed a window ledge at the last moment, saving himself. It was less pleased when he scooped up Bonnie's body and took off down the street. Realizing that she had just let him get away she cursed herself and dashed toward the roof door, hoping that she would make it to the street before he got to far ahead of her. She stopped short of the door when Shego landed in front of her.

"Hey Princess. Where'd the doofus and the cheerleader go?"

"I threw Bonnie off the roof...Ron jumped after her…and then took off down the street with her dead body…"

Kim looked away from Shego

"He got away…"

To Kim's surprise, Shego smiled.

"Congratulations Princess."

Kim scowled, her unhappiness with the outcome not at all swayed by Shego's reply.

"Congratulations? He got away. How the hell could I have let him escape? I had him Shego…"

"Don't be an idiot, he didn't get away he ran away. I told you that when you were ready nothing in this world could protect them and you just proved me right. The doofus saw what you did to that cheerleader, realized he was next and ran. The only thing that buys him is more time to live in fear for when you catch him."

Kim smiled up at Shego, her anger melted away with this fresh perspective. In truth as much as she had been mad at herself for letting him get away, she had also been worried that Shego would see Ron getting away as a failure on Kim's part. It was a fear that was unfounded Kim realized. Shego was right, he'd run out of fear and when she found him he wouldn't be able to run away again.

The pair headed back to Shego's jet and Kim, still flush with endorphins from the fight, hung back slightly taking in the full form of the thief in green with a enjoyed smile.

Shego settled in next to Kim on the couch, a magazine in her hand. Neither woman spoke at first, each enjoying the simple pleasure of an evening earned from battle, but finally Shego looked up from her magazine and over at Kim.

"So what did it feel like?"

Kim looked up from her own magazine, a slight look of confusion on her face.

"What did what feel like?"

"That moment when you let the cheerleader go, when you sent her falling off the roof. What did it feel like?"

Kim frowned slightly, unsure of how to reply.

"I don't know how describe it. It felt good...but.."

Shego drew out that final word, waiting for its explanation

"But.…"

"But...not good like I thought it would. Bonnie was a bitch to me my whole life, she made my life miserable and humiliated me constantly, but when I watched her fall...something inside me, some tiny part, didn't enjoy it like the rest of me did. Does that make sense?"

Shego cocked an eyebrow, unaccustomed to seeing Kim so unsure.

"Do you regret doing it?"

"No."

"Would you do it again if you could?"

Kim did not hesitate with her answer, much to Shego's delight.

"Yes."

"Then you did good. What you felt was that tiny piece of you that the society made, the one that tells you something is wrong because the guys who made the rules said it was, trying to take over again. Your always going to feel that Kimmie, you lived like that for to long for it to ever go away completely, but that doesn't mean you have to listen to it. Your the one in charge of your life, not some pre-programmed sense of right and wrong shoved into your head by society. You make you own rules in life, and if feels good then I say do it."

Kim grinned playfully.

"I know what else would make me feel good"

"Hmmm?"

Kim dropped her magazine and pressed herself against Shego.

"Guess."

Shego bit her lip as the feeling on Kim's body pressed into her began to stir her own body. Despite that however, she slid away from Kim as far as the couch would allow.

"Whoa there Princess, slow it down. We agreed last week that we'd take things slow until we were both sure about what was going on with us."

Kim frowned at the implication of Shego's words.

"I'm sure.…"

"Oh really? And how many women have you had feelings for in the past?"

"None…"

"And just what is it your feeling Princess? Love? Lust? Can you look me in the eyes and say for sure? "

"..No."

"Uh huh. Me either Princess and that's the problem. Neither of us have any experience with this type of thing and I'm sure as hell not going to risk one of us getting hurt while we have to live together."

Shego grinned devilishly and put down her magazine, producing a small deck of cards from over the side of the couch.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we figure things out. Up for a friendly game of cards?"

_:Across town at Middleton Lutheran Hospital:_

The ambulance screeched to a halt as it's backdoors flew open and the medics pulled the stretcher out. Various hospital personal swarmed out to meet the arrived vehicle and all involved wasted no time in rushing the patient into the hospital as Ron climbed out of the back of the ambulance. He had been lucky that an ambulance had spotted him carrying Bonnie as he was running down the road. The paramedics had said she was going to be ok, but he had known they were lying. Her blood coated his arms and he may not have been a doctor but he knew that wasn't a good thing. He rushed inside after Bonnie, hoping and praying that she would pull through. He didn't...He didn't know what he would do if she died.

_:Many, Many Hours later:_

Ron sat in the hospital room in a worried silence as the doctor and nurse talked quietly to each other. Finally the nurse nodded and walked out as the doctor turned and faced him

"Mr. Stoppable, Miss Rockwaller made it through the surgery but I'm sorry to say she's in a coma. Her injuries were extensive, broken ribs, broken arms, internal bleeding, it was all to much for her to take so her body just shut down so it could recover. There is no telling how long she might be like this, it could be days or months or….Mr. Stoppable you have to be prepared to accept the chance that she might never wake up."

Ron grimaced at the news. He should have been relieved that she was alive but all he could do was blame himself for not being fast enough to save her.

"Oddly, aside from those injuries she also appeared to have some minor muscle damage unrelated to the fall you say she took. Did she receive a bad shock at some point with in the last year."

Ron just shuddered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, I'm sorry to bring this up but we need to know who to bill while Miss Rockwaller is in her coma."

As if by some divine cue the hospital room door opened at that exact moment and Betty Director walked in.

"Global Justice will be taking care of all expenses doctor. Now would you please give Mr. Stoppable and I a moment to discuss matters?"

The doctor nodded and walked out as Betty stared unblinkingly at Ron.

"Tell me what happened."

Ron's face grew hard at the memory.

"Kim happened. She threw Bonnie off the roof during our fight. I leapt after her but I was to slow, she had already hit the ground when I reached her."

"I see...The moodulator had no effect then?"

Ron's voice took on a bitter tone.

"Oh it worked, but it didn't stop her from attacking. I don't know what she did for six months, but she has changed. I saw her face after she threw Bonnie off that roof….she was smiling and the look she had in her eyes…"

Ron trailed off seemingly at a loss for the proper way to describe it. Shaking his head he stared back up at Betty, an edge rising in his voice.

"Now I want to know why the hell our backup never came."

"According to their report someone welded the door of the helicopter closed, trapping them inside."

Ron spit the name out in anger

"Shego."

"Indeed. It seems Miss Possible was not alone after all."

Betty's face softened as she continued.

"Mr. Stoppable...Ron...I am sorry for what happened. If I had had any idea that something like this was going to happen I never would have allowed you or Bonnie to confront Miss Possible. I had thought your training would be enough...I thought...no, I prayed you would be able to reach her and get her to see the error of her ways. I was wrong. And for that I am sorry."

Ron just scowled

"Tell that to Bonnie."

Ron walked over to the bed containing a comatose Bonnie and just stood looking down at her.

Betty shook her head at the sad state of affairs and walked out of the room. She took a calming breathe and reached for the communication device on her belt.

"I want guards posted outside Miss Rockwaller's room at all times, hell I want those guards guarded as well. I also want all hospital entrances and exists guarded, that includes all vents and windows. No one is to get in or out of this building without me knowing about it, is that understood?"

A rigid voice replied.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now, what is the status of the jail cell?"

"The architect says it will be ready soon Ma'am."

"I want to know the moment it is completed."

"Understood."

As Betty clipped her device back onto her belt she narrowed her eye. There was not going to be a repeat of last night, she was going to stop Kim Possible no matter what the cost.

As the sun rose on the new day, Kim's eyes snapped open. Someone was in her room, she could sense it.

She scowled and flipped out of bed, landing in a practiced ready to strike position only to find Shego standing at her doorway.

"Good reaction time Princess, just like I taught you. Now get dressed, you've got work to do."

Kim relaxed out of her stance and gave Shego a quizzical look.

"What work?"

"Are you planning on letting the doofus go?"

Kim's face darkened at the mere mention of Ron.

"No, but right now I have no way to find him. It's not like we can just ask Global Justice to send him out to play."

"You leave the how to me Princess, you just get ready."

Kim just nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready. She had learned to trust Shego at her word so if Shego had a way to get to him then she wasn't about to let the chance pass her bye. Ron was all that was left of her old life...once he was gone it would just be her and Shego, against the world. It was thought didn't scare her as much as it used to.

_:An hour later inside a warehouse in downtown Middleton:_

Shego turned to face Kim as they walked to the center of the empty building.

"Tell me where we are Kim."

Kim was surprised for a second. Shego never called her Kim. The implication of Shego's choice of names was not lost on her.

"We're in a warehouse in downtown Middleton."

Kim looked around more and a realization hit her.

"This is the warehouse where I brought Bonnie six months ago. Everything is gone but…this is the place, I know it."

"Correct. This is where you made a choice to decide who you really were and not let other people control you. This is where you decided to stand up for yourself for the first time. This is where it began and this is where it is going to end."

Kim stared at Shego, the thief's face hard and impassionate as she continued.

"Show me you have what it takes to finish the fight you started six months ago."

"But Ron isn't even here…"

"He will be. I made sure we tripped an alarm on the way in, and the security camera had a clear view of your face."

"And what'll you be doing while I'm taking care of Ron?"

Shego just grinned and lit up her hands

"Same thing I did last time. Making sure this stays a private fight.

_:A little earlier at Global Justice HQ:_

"Ma'am, we've got a hit. Both Shego and Miss Possible."

Betty narrowed her sole eye and turned away from the subordinate she had been speaking with. A hit this soon meant a trap, but it also meant that this was a way to end things before Kim got a chance to hurt anyone else.

"Where?"

"A warehouse in downtown Middleton. Pulling up a visual now."

Betty stared at the building displayed on screen with and gritted her teeth. She knew that warehouse...There could be no mistake, this was a message that things were going to end with this battle. She tapped a button on the console in front of her.

"Gentlemen, tell me the architect finished the jail cell?"

An accented yet happy voice replied

"I am just finishing it now Miss Director."

"Good. I want it loaded into a transport immediately."

Betty tapped the same button on the console and cut off the voice off before it could reply. She then reached for the communication device on her belt and pressed the button on it.

"Mr. Stoppable…"

Ron cut her off before she could continue, his voice lacking it's usual emotion.

"I heard. I'm getting ready now."

Betty's voice softened slightly

"Are you sure you can do this? The rest of the team can go without you."

"With all due respect, they would lose and you know it. This needs to stop today."

Unseen to Betty, but not unheard, Ron saddened.

"I wasted to much time trying to save her from what she was becoming and I ended up losing Bonnie because of it. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt because I couldn't do what needed to be done. Just have the rest of the team focus on keeping Shego busy."

" Understood."

_:Shortly, Outside the warehouse:_

Ron took a deep breathe as the helicopter set down.

"This is it" he thought as he climbed out.

"Either I bring Kim in or she kills me. One of us is ending this today."

He walked through the warehouse door as a legion of Global Justice soldiers exited the helicopter behind him.

Shego turned her head slightly as the sound of the approaching helicopter.

" This is it Kim. Do me proud."

Shego leapt up to the catwalk and slipped partially out a window. She waited until she saw the doofus walk into the warehouse before sliding fully out the window and landing in front of a veritable legion Global Justice soldiers. She lit both her hands and stood defiantly before them.

Kim watched with grim focus as Ron walked through warehouse door, his face impassive and unmoved at seeing Kim stand before him. He said nothing as he came to a stop only a short distance from Kim, choosing instead to simply stare at her. Kim smirked.

"Not going to try and beg me to listen before we start?"

Ron struck a fighting pose and replied with a cold tone.

"Your not Kim. She wouldn't do the things you've done. Kim was a hero...she would have died before becoming what you are."

The two former friends stared each other down and they both knew, this was going to be their last fight.

The tense mood was broken instantly when Kim struck, throwing a fast combination of punches at Ron's head. Ron ducked and dodged as quick as he could, knowing that if even one of Kim's punches connected it would leave him stunned and open for another attack. He was proven right when Kim feigned a left jab only to slam her right fist into his chin, knocking him forward onto his stomach. Seizing the advantage Kim quickly slammed her leg down onto Ron's back, slamming him back down just as he begun to rise.

"Tell me Ron, what hurts more. The guilt of knowing that it's your fault all this had to happen or.…"

Kim leaped up and slammed the full weight of both her feet on Ron's right ankle.

"Your broken leg."

Ron screamed through gritted teeth as he felt the bones in his leg shatter.

_:Elsewhere:_

The jet sped silently through the sky, it's pilot resolute. Ron was going to lose, the pilot knew that much. Ron's own report of the last battle had proven that he was no match for Kim's new level of skill, however the pilot didn't need Ron to win, just to buy enough time until the jet could reach the warehouse. The final solution for the Kim Possible problem wasn't going to be found in a climactic battle...The pilot pushed the jet's throttle forward, pouring on more speed as they prepared to do what needed to be done.

_:Outside of the warehouse:_

Shego hit the ground hard, but was back on her feet in an instant. All around her the bodies of Global Justice soldiers lay unconscious or screaming over various injuries, but the wall of soldiers that still stood before her indicated the fight was far from over. She crouched and lit her hands again, smirking at sea of opponents.

"I don't care how many of you there are, you want to reach Kimmie? You've got to get through me first."

_:Back inside:_

Ron leaped backwards, his leg screaming in pain as he tried to land lightly on it. It hurt like hell but he wasn't going to quit, not when Bonnie had nearly given her life to try and stop Kim. He let out a monkey screech and stretched out his arms, spinning on his working leg as Kim struck with a forward kick. As her leg sailed past his turning body he grabbed it and used her own momentum to throw her hard against the ground. Though to his eyes she seemed to slam into the hard ground with enough force to at least daze most people, she recovered instantly. His mind boggled at the idea that she hadn't felt anything of that landing yet he didn't have time to think past that thought as Kim hand planted and sprung forward, extending both her legs out as she flew towards his chest. He flipped onto his palms and spun causing Kim to miss him by mere inches. Kim landed and twisted back toward him, smirking slightly

"If only poor Bonnie had been that fast, maybe she wouldn't have ended up street pizza."

It was that taunt that broke Ron. The image of Bonnie lying prone of the ground, her blood pooling around her, surfaced in his mind and he snapped. He felt something deep inside of him, something primal connected to his monkey power, begin to surge. He could feel his whole body become energized and the pain of his broken leg vanished as if it had never even been. He let the power wash over him, filling everything his was and a primal roar of anger came spilling out of his mouth as he lost himself in what he felt and launched himself at Kim. She just laughed and flexed her arms.

"Good. I was worried you were going to make this no fun."

Ron slammed into Kim, clawing at her face with his hands as his feet bicycle kicked her waist. His legs and arms moved in blurs as he covered her body in punches and kicks, then faster than even Kim could react Ron leaped off and grabbed her, throwing her across the warehouse. Kim landed with a hard thud but rose instantly to a crouch.

"Ouch. That almost hurt...Do it again."

Ron just smirked and growled. He leaped up and grabbed a support beam and began to swing back and forth. Kim ran towards him and leapt into a flying kick aimed directly for his chest. At the last instant however he flipped up and around on the beam, slamming down onto Kim as she passed through the spot he had been hanging at. Both fighters hit the ground hard, but it was Kim, who had had years of practice of escaping from collapsed cheerleader pyramids, that manage to act first. She rolled from under Ron and slammed her hands down onto his stomach before he could respond, eliciting a groan of pain from Ron.

He raised one arm to shove her off but Kim was far quicker and caught it . Pinning his chest to the ground she snapped his arm backwards, the sound of breaking bone bringing a smile to her face. Ron's mind began to clear from it's haze of power as he felt the pain return to his entire body. Kim dug her elbows into his chest before kicking him in the side and with each blow He felt the primal power that had been driving him slowly fade away.

"This isn't some fairytale Ron. You don't get to win with some last minute power boost."

Kim stood and pressed her foot into his neck, just enough to make him cough harshly and make sure he would focus clearly on her words.

"Goodbye Ron, it was nice...before you screwed it all up."

Kim raised her foot just off his neck and prepared to deliver the final blow...but her body suddenly convulsed in pain as a burning blue energy enveloped her. She let a scream of intense pain and fell backwards, slamming hard into the ground.

_:Outside:_

Shego slammed her fists into either side of the head of the soldier in front of her, watching with a satisfied grin as he fell to the ground, when she heard Kim's scream. She turned towards the sound reflexively a true concern for Kim welling up inside her.

"Kim!!"

Had she not turned away she might have seen one of the remaining soldiers use the momentary distraction to pull the pin on a gas grenade and throw it at her. She snapped back around as she heard the hissing of the gas but was struck helpless as the gas instantly surrounded her. As she felt consciousness slip from her mind and hey body tilt forward, she silently cursed herself for failing Kim.

_:Back Inside:_

Ron weakly opened his eyes, wondering why he was still alive when he saw Kim convulsing on the floor, a fading blue glow surrounding her body. He struggled and sat up as best he could, trying to ignore the protests of his body. He had no idea what had just happened but he desperately hoped it was something good because he wasn't in any shape for more bad luck. It was then that he heard a familiar voice from the rafters.

"It's over Mr. Stoppable."

Ron blinked and tried to clear his mind of pain as he looked up to the source of the voice. Betty stared down at him from the catwalk, a pilot's mask lying at her feet while in her hand she held a helmet Ron found very familiar.

"What did you do?"

"I did what needed to be done. The truth is, Mr. Stoppable, Miss Possible is too valuable to spend the rest of her life rotting in a jail cell. "

Ron's mind continued to swim as he came to grips with Betty's words. He weakly raised his good arm and pointed at the helmet Betty was holding.

"That's Electronique's device…"

"The reverse polarizer, yes. Thanks to your own use of the original device, Electronique was only all to happy to build us another. Miss Possible is now in the only prison she cannot escape from, while remaining where she was meant to be, on the side of justice.

Betty's communication device squawked loudly and she reached down to pick it up.

"Yes? I see... Good news Mr. Stoppable, it seems the rest of the team was able to incapacitate Shego as well. She is currently being sedated and transported to a holding facility. Thanks to your efforts Global Justice had captured a wanted criminal and rescued a lost teen hero. All in all I would call today an excellent day. Shall we recover Miss Possible and return to headquarters?

_:Later, Global Justice:_

Kim had spent the entire ride back to Global Justice in tears, devastated by the memories of what she had done. Ron had spent the ride in silence, unsure of what to feel or how to react to this girl who sat next to him, begging and pleading for forgiveness. As Betty, Ron and Kim walked into the central command room, the hushed murmurs of the on duty agents filling the room at the sight of Kim Possible, Ron held Betty back, unsure of how to explain the discomfort he felt within himself.

"Betty...I...I'm glad to have Kim back but…"

Betty looked at Ron coolly and spoke before he could continue, seemingly already aware of what he was going to say.

"Do you have a problem with how things were resolved Mr. Stoppable? As I recall it didn't bother you when you used the reverse polarizer on Electronique."

Ron flinched at the statement. He had always claimed that that event had been nothing but an accident, but it seemed Betty didn't buy it.

"I know...it's just...this time feels wrong…"

Betty placed one hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Wrong? Mr. Stoppable were the good guys. Everything we do is right."


	10. Truths & Consequences Part 1

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 3.1 & 3.2 - Truths & Consequences**

All the major papers and magazines had covered the story. The great teen hero Kim Possible, kidnapped, brainwashed, lost to darkness, had been rescued and brought back to the light by Global Justice. It was a story that inspired millions around the world, that gave people hope for a better world...it was also a total lie yet only three people knew the real story. One now sported both a leg and arm cast and spent his days trying to forget what had happened, to forget the truth. The second spent her days catching up on a life that had continued in her absence, family and friends giving her shelter from a truth she could no longer understand. And the third, who found the least use for the truth, currently sat in a dark room sharing the good news with the last person who wanted to hear it.

Betty held the barest hint of a victors grin on her face as Shego was escorted into the room. The former thief, whose famous green and black costume had been replaced with simple prison orange, struggled to sit down as the many chain and manacles attached to her did their best to hinder even such simple movements. Though she was hardly worth it in Betty's mind, the head of Global Justice gave Shego the courtesy of waiting for her to settle into the hard plastic chair before she began to speak.

"Finding your current accommodations suitable I hope."

Shego met the statement with a cold glare.

"Cut the crap Betty. What did you do with her?"

Betty decided to have a bit of fun and feigned ignorance.

"With who?"

Shego made what she felt was a supreme effort to keep her cool. She was well aware that until she managed to get rid of the sedatives they had pumped her full of and freed herself from her new jewelry that getting angry wouldn't do any good and was far more likely just to amuse the women sitting across from her.

"You know very well who. What did you do with Kimmie? I heard her scream just before I passed out."

"A scream of horror at her past deeds I would wager. Thanks to unrelenting efforts of Mr. Stoppable, Miss Possible has seen the light and returned to the side of good."

Shego scoffed. If they wanted to feed her a line they sure as hell choose the wrong one.

"Bullshit".

Betty simply smiled at the reply, unfazed by Shego's choice of words.

"I assure you it is quite true Shego."

Betty reached into the briefcase she had left resting beside her chair and pulled out a magazine. She gave a quick glance at the cover before sliding it across the table. At first a look of disbelief crossed Shego's face, but it was soon replaced by a look of horror as she read an article inside.

"If you don't believe that, I've got twenty other papers with the same story, it's world wide news. Or perhaps you'd like to see one of the many new broadcasts? I am sure a guard would be more then willing to turn on a TV."

Shego ignored Betty as best she could and kept her eyes locked on the words in front of her, willing them with all she could muster to change, to say something, anything, different.

"Face it Shego, whatever it is you did to her, whatever your plans for her were, it's over. She's back where she belongs."

Shego just closed her eyes and sat in silence, allowing the magazine to drop from her hands onto the floor. Betty continued undaunted.

"However, this whole incident has shown me one thing. You have impressive talents and it would be a shame to see you waste those talents here in prison. Global Justice is willing to lessen your sentence if you would care to undergo some...rehabilitation training and put your skills to more a productive use."

Shego remained silent and unmoving much to Betty's annoyance. She had no intention of putting up with any of Shego's games.

"Very well. Perhaps when you've had some time to consider your current and future state of affairs you will be more receptive."

Betty stood and left the room, the cold metal door slamming behind her. It was only now that she was alone that Shego gave the slightest movement, biting her lip as she tried to control the anger welling up inside her. Kim's feelings for her had been a lie...Everything Kim had said in their time together had been a lie…Kim had betrayed her...Shego squeezed her hands into tight fists and took a controlled breathe. Kim had dared to play with fire and now Shego was going to make sure she got burnt for it.

_:Across Town:_

Ron stared down at the cast on his leg as Kim eased the car to a stop and waited for the light to change. She spoke cheerily to him as she waited.

"Do you think Bonnie will like the new flowers? I just know she'll wake up any day now and…"

Ron wanted to pay attention to what she was saying but his mind seemed more interested in wandering back across the days just after Kim had come back. The Global Justice doctors had pronounced her in perfect health, despite their initial worries over the many scars and bruises she had bore. Her family, who had been led to believe she had been kidnapped by Shego, were beyond overjoyed to have her back. Her parents had not stopped praising Ron and it was all he could do to stand it. Her social life had picked right back up, her friends eager to pull her back into the life she had once had. They had even started going on missions again.

In short everything was exactly as it should have been and yet Ron found himself less the happy each and every day. Desperate as he was to pretend, to buy into the lie, he couldn't ignore the small things that he kept finding. Kim had stopped referring to her brothers as tweebs and instead now called them lovingly by their true names. She no longer objected to Ron's constant trips to Bueno Nacho, she seemed all to happy to join him now. They never even argued anymore, she would always just hug him and say he was right whenever it seemed as if an argument was going to break out. Even her fighting style had changed. She took a much less forward approach now, only really fighting back when she had to and actually going so far as to apologize to the bad guys for hurting them after she won. Ron just sighed inwardly as Kim continued to talk. He had Kim back, so why couldn't he just let these little things go and be happy?

_:Later that night:_

It was just after midnight at the prison when the alarms went off, signaling that a prisoner was missing from their cell. The entire courtyard became lit as floodlights searched the darkness, trying in vain to bring light anyone who would try and escape. The only witness to the escape would be a single owl who gave a quizzical head turn as a form hidden by the shadows of the night dropped from the high wall and hit the ground with a tuck and roll. Shego rose and didn't waste a second as she darted into the surrounding forest, her mind focused on a single destination.

_:Still Later Across Town:_

It hadn't taken long to reach the house and even less time to scale the tree that rested just outside her window. Shego had known for a long time where Kim lived, the teen hero hadn't done anything to hide it, but had never acted on it. She had always had to much respect for Kim to invade her home, it was a courtesy Kim had earned through their battles, but at this moment, on this night Shego didn't give a damn about courtesy or respect. As she stared at sleeping form of Kim her only thought was of revenge.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kim groggily opened her eyes and sat up. Something had told her to wake up but she didn't know what or why. Her answer came from the dark corner of the room, where two eyes brimming with rage spoke in a harsh and enraged tone.

"Good reaction time Princess, just like I taught you…"

Shego stepped out of the dark corner.

"Now I've got something else to teach you."

Shego lit her hands and formed a small sphere of plasma in each one, their flames licking against her wrists in hunger.

"Why you should never betray a partner."

As Shego reached her left arm back, preparing to launch its sphere directly into Kim's chest, the young red head's face lit up and a huge smile spread across her lips as if she had just gotten the world's best Christmas present.

"Shego! I'm so happy to see you."

Shego's arm stopped just as it prepared to release the sphere, the pure joy in Kim's words giving her enough confusion halt her intended act. Kim was happy to see her? What the hell kind of response was that?

"I've missed you so much. Betty said you were going to come work for Global Justice with me."

Shego was taken aback, enough so to allow both spheres to flicker out. Something was seriously wrong here. Shego stared hard at Kim who simply smiled back as if she couldn't have been happier to have the thief standing in her room in the middle of the night ready to kill her. As their eyes locked a sick realization hit Shego. No matter how hard Shego peered she saw nothing beyond the beaming joy that currently lit Kim's eyes. It was a sight she had only seen once before...in a mirror. Shego braced herself for an answer to a question she knew would confirm the horror growing inside of her.

"Princess, do you remember what your doofus sidekick did?"

Kim just continued smiling as she spoke, her eyes showing more change at the memories Kim should have now been thinking of.

"Oh he didn't mean to hurt me, I know that now. I'm really happy for him and Bonnie."

Shego felt all the anger she had been bearing towards Kim fade away, replaced with a sick sense of familiarity as the reality of what was standing across the room from her hit. It wasn't betrayal that had caused Kim to turn away from Shego and back to Global Justice, it was an inability to do anything else. She turned back to the window and hoisted herself halfway out. As Shego swung her legs throw off the window ledge she turned back to Kim and spoke in as restrained a tone as her growing anger would allow.

"Princess, when they come here, tell them I know and I'm coming for it."

_:The Next Day:_

Betty listened with growing unease as Kim recounted the previous night's encounter yet again. The report of Shego's escape had come in only hours ago, long after the thief had come and gone from Kim's house. Betty silently cursed the red tape and bureaucracy that had prevented her teams instant notification and nodded as Kim's story wound down. If Kim's report was accurate, and given her current condition it could be nothing but, then Shego knew the truth and she was coming for the only thing that could return Kim to her previous state. She dismissed Kim to her new room at the base and picked up the file that sat before her on her desk. It contained every scrap of information Global Justice had on Shego. Her patterns, her crimes, everything they knew about her, but it did not contain what they needed to know, namely where her hideout was. Despite numerous interviews and discussions regarding it Kim Possible had been unable to provide the location, claiming that Shego had never taken the same route twice and that she had had little inclination to find out just where it had been since they almost never left it. Betty tossed the file aside and began to mentally tick off the preparations that would need to be made. If Shego really was going to be stupid enough to try and break into Global Justice, Betty would make sure that a welcoming committee would be ready and waiting.

xxxxxxxxxx

It hadn't taken Shego long to arrive at a plan, she was after all a thief first and foremost. What was slowing her down was the knowledge that she couldn't do this alone despite even her impressive skills. It was going to take nearly all her funds and a bit of luck to obtain the resources she needed, but the prize at the end of her rainbow was going to be worth the effort. She walked to her communications computer and inputted a phone number she had always kept, just in case. It was not long before she received a response and the image of a well dressed man appeared on screen before her..

"Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"Not in the mood for chit chat Hench."

Jack Hench gave an oily grin as he took in the face that stared back at him.

"Ah, Miss Go. What can I do for you?"

"I need to rent some of your flunkies for the day."

He replied with an inviting and obviously practiced tone.

"Of course. How many did you need?"

Shego pretended to consider the question for a moment. The art of negotiation required deft maneuvers and Shego was prepared to act to the hilt if she needed to.

"Two hundred."

Jack Hench looked momentarily surprised but quickly recovered his composure.

"That's quite a large number. What did you say you needed them for again?"

"I didn't. Now can you provide them or not?"

Jack Hench grinned as if he found the answer amusing.

"Of course. Just as soon as I have the rental fee."

Shego made a grand motion of tapping a series of buttons on the console but knew that as much money as she had just lost, it would buy her what she needed. Only a few moments passed before Jack Hench looked down at his own computer.

"You must be quite wealthy to be able to afford this many men Miss Go."

"Hey, I don't ask you about your business, so don't ask about mine. Have them wait at the address I just sent."

Shego cut off the call before he could reply and smiled to herself. Only one more call to make.

_:W.W.E.E Headquarters:_

The nameless peon walked shakily up the steps and stood before one eyed man, his words coming in a fearful tone.

"Sir there is a Shego on the main line for you. She says she's calling about a chance to humiliate your sister.

Gemini smiled darkly as he spoke.

"Patch her through."

_:Global Justice, A Few Hours Later:_

Betty stood in silence as the scientist next to her tapped quickly into a computer. She had been summoned from her office with the news that it was beginning and the scientist had begun to speak the moment she appeared.

"The forward sensors have just picked up a large squadron of henchmen moving towards the east and west entrances Director."

Betty nodded and stared grimly at the monitor. It was a two pronged attack, which meant Shego was counting on Betty and her men being unable to defend both side equally, a foolish assumption.

"I want soldiers posted at every entrance, including the ducts. Shego is not…"

Betty was cut off by a loud screeching from her communication device. She swore softly as she reached down and took it from her belt.

"What is it?"

"Ma'am we've had a breach of our south entrance. W.W.E.E. soldiers are pouring through."

Betty scowled. Gemini! Her brother's presence here couldn't be a coincidence. She knew Shego must have made a deal with him to get him to make such a bold move.

"Hold them back. That is an order."

Betty tapped a button on the console in front of her and spoke.

"I want all armed personnel to break into three units. One is to go to the south entrance, the others are to post themselves at the east and west entrances. All other units not already assigned are to station themselves at the north entrance and all ducts. We will show these men that they picked the wrong base to invade."

Betty considered her options and began walking towards the room's exit. This battle was going to end with Shego back in jail if she had to slap the cuffs on her herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shego watched from on high with a grin as her men marched toward Global Justice HQ. She normally wasn't the mastermind type, but she had to admit it felt good to see this many people doing her bidding. It finally made sense why Drakken had kept all those useless henchmen around. She dropped down to the ground and stretched. As fun as watching was, doing was even better and there was going to be plenty for her to do before she would be able to reach her goal.

xxxxxxxxxx

Betty slammed her elbow hard into the chest of the W.W.E.E solider that charged at her, a satisfied smile crossing her face as he dropped to the floor with a gasp. It got boring being the boss sometimes, she was almost glad there were times like these where she could get back to her roots.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shego ducked a punch and replied with a swipe of her plasma bathed claws as the group of men that surrounded her did they level best to hold her back. As Shego spread a wide swath of plasma across their uniforms, causing many of them to yell in surprise and stumble backwards while desperately trying to put out the flames, the realization of just how pitiful these men were came to her. Despite all their supposed training they were falling like dominoes and she had little doubt she'd soon reach her goal. They may have had the numbers on her but all that made them was a lot of casualties waiting to happen.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the last of her brother's soldiers turned and ran from the entrance Betty grinned in victory. Gemini wasn't going to be happy with Shego's failure, and a distracted Shego meant a chance for her to be taken down. It hadn't taken long for her men to turn the tide of the battle. Despite facing a multitude of enemies on multiple fronts, Shego's men had made surprisingly little progress. Every push they made forward was met with her own team's quick reprisal, until they found themselves right back at the entrances they had come through. Betty made her way quickly back to command center and found her unit commander already waiting for her. She gave him a perceptible nod as she spoke.

"Status Report."

"All invaders have been driven off Ma'am. All entrances have been re-sealed and all injured have been taken to the medical wing."

"Very good. And the target?"

"Safe and secure in it's home Ma'am."

Betty grinned confidently. She had expected better from Shego. For all her vaunted skill, for all her deadly powers, in the end she had failed. Perhaps the thief really had lost it when she lost Kim. A solider walked timidly up and stood behind Betty, his discomfort at having to be there obvious.

"Umm Miss Director, you said to tell you immediately the next time we receive an urgent communication. It seems we got a call from the prison while we were being attacked…"

Betty's face went hard and her thoughts of victory ceased as she gave a cold stare to the solider.

"One of the prisoners was taken..…"

Her reply came as frosty as her stare, the answer rushing to her mind even as she spoke the question.

"Which one?"

The solider gulped and eked out his reply.

"Electronique."

Author's Note: The xxxxxxxxxx is used to indicate a scene change that takes place without the passage of any sort of time. This site has seen fit to remove the original breaks I put in so I am using these as indicators. I am glad everyone likes the story so far. Please keep leaving reviews to let me know your thoughts.


	11. Truths & Consequences Part 2

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

_Author's Preface Notes: Be warned, this section has some adult language in it. If you do not care that sort of thing then I would advise you to turn back now._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 3.3 - 3.5 - Truths & Consequences**

Electronique gave a guttural scream as her own electricity tore back through her, her body straining against her chains. Shego just and watched in silence, waiting for her to quiet. Finally Electronique's body went slack again the chains and the screams and sizzling that had filled the air grew quiet.

"Not much of a water person are you sparky?"

Shego dropped the empty bucket she held in her hand and stared down at the once mighty villainess, a cold smirk on her lips as she spoke.

"If you think that hurt wait until you see what happens when I toss you in my pool."

Electronique hung her head as remnants of electricity continued to sparked across her dripping body. Her voice came weakly, already showing a hoarseness.

"Shego...please...it hurts.…"

Shego's face grew dark and the smirk she had been wearing vanished.

"Hurts? HURTS? You have no fucking idea what hurt is. Hurt is seeing someone I care about stare back at me with hollow empty eyes because you gave Global Justice a device that striped her of everything that made her special and unique. Hurt is having to watch her smile and laugh at all the injustices in her life because she can't fucking do anything else. Hurt is knowing they mentally raped her and got away with it because they're the "good guys".

Shego's eyes seem to glaze slightly as she continued to speak.

"I know exactly what kind of hell she is going through right now, I know what it does to you…to who you are…it's a prison worse then you can ever imagine."

She blinked momentarily and focused her eyes back onto Electronique as she lit both her hands in bright green flames.

"I'm going to make sure you spend the rest of your life knowing exactly what that kind of hurt feels like if you do not build me another reverse polarizer"

A weak but worried look crossed Electronique's face. She knew from the venom in Shego's words that the thief wasn't exaggerating. She may have been all good, but the instinct for self preservation still resided within her. It was something that was neither good nor evil and right now it was telling her to do exactly what Shego said. Resigned, Electronique meekly nodded her head causing Shego to extinguish her hands and smile a not at all reassuring smile.

"Good. Now, lets get you started."

_:Global Justice:_

Though Betty stood beside her chief technician as he went over his daily report, her mind was elsewhere. Shego had Electronique, which meant soon Shego would have her own reverse polarizer, it was only a matter of time. She mentally berated herself for underestimating Shego and for letting the conversion of Kim make her overconfident. As the situation stood now, Kim Possible was the center piece in a war between good and evil and if Betty wanted to come out the victor, her best hope was making sure that Kim Possible stayed as far away from Shego as possible. She frowned slightly as this thought. That was not going to be an easy task. She could not simply lock up Miss Possible, not while the entire world was still watching their returned hero, nor while her family was keeping a constant vigil on their daughter. Her only option at this moment appeared to be to assign a constant series of men to shadow Miss Possible and ensure that any missions she went on kept her within Global Justice's reach. Betty nodded to both herself and the chief technician as he completed his report and reached for the communication device on her belt.

"Mr. Stoppable, respond."

* * *

Ron frowned as he slid on his mission clothes. Betty only contacted him when it was bad news. He didn't even know why she kept him around, they had gotten Kim back, wasn't his job with her done?

"What is it? Kim and I were just about to set out for Africa. Some scientist had his heard of elephants escape and now they are wrecking villages."

"I will send a squad to handle the issue. You and Miss Possible are to meet me outside of the briefing room in five minutes. Is that understood?"

Ron gave a sigh. He had learned over the past year that arguing with Betty Director never went his way and so he had long since resigned himself to simply taking the easiest route and agreeing with whatever it was she had said.

"Fine. I'll tell Kim. But you owe me a Bueno Nacho dinner. Kim and I always went after a mission."

* * *

Betty found Ron and Kim waiting outside the room as ordered and faced them both.

"Mr. Stoppable follow me inside, Miss Possible you are to wait out here until we return is that understood?"

Kim gave a broad smile.

"Sure, no problem."

Ron looked mildly surprised at Kim's exclusion but followed Betty into the room. As the door closed behind them he spoke up.

"Why did you say Kim had to come if your making her wait outside? Oooh are we planning some sort of surprise party for her?"

Betty was in no mood for pointless banter and spoke immediately.

"Mr. Stoppable, we have a situation. While you and Miss Possible were out on one of your missions yesterday Shego attacked this base."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise and felt the color leave his face.

"Oh no. Tell me she didn't get what I think she got."

"She did not. The attack was only a ruse to distract us while she kidnapped Electronique from her plastic prison."

Ron's moth fell open in shock.

"Oh no. No no no no no."

Betty simple glared.

"Mr. Stoppable compose yourself. At this time we do not know what Shego is planning, however Electronique's capture makes it clear that she intends to have her own reverse polarizer built and return Miss Possible to her previous state. Ron gulped loudly, the very thought of the occurrence sending a phantom pain shooting through his casted arm and leg.

"That is an outcome neither of us wishes to see, I am sure. To that end I want you to stay with Miss Possible at all times.…"

"But...but...I can't fight Shego. I mean look at me."

Ron motioned to his casts, as if believing Betty hadn't noticed them before.

"You will not be fighting Shego. If you get even the slightest inkling that Shego may be near you are to summon the rest of your team and exit that area as quickly as possible. I will have a constant guard shadowing you and Miss Possible at all times, but you are the only individual who can stay with her and not arouse any needless worry or suspicion."

Ron hung his head. The idea that Shego could be lurking around any corner or in any shadow was a scary thought, but it paled to the memory of Kim standing over him, her foot on his neck, ready to kill him. As he turned and walked out of the room the image of Bonnie lying in a hospital bed, clinging to life, played repeatedly in his mind. He still couldn't look at Kim without a feeling of guilt for what they had made of her welling up inside of him, but he knew it was better to have her like this then to let her be the monster she had been. Somehow though, that knowledge still didn't make him feel right.

_:The next night:_

Shego pulled the list from off her belt and scanned the items listed as she slipped silently through the isles of the darkened store. The materials Electronique required to build a new reverse polarizer weren't hard to come bye, for the most part, but a few of the more high-tech components required some late night shopping trips at some of the higher end electronic stores in Middleton. Shego was well aware of the risk that so many repeated night time break ins presented, patterns meant a higher chance of unwanted company, but she had so far been able to get in and out long before the police arrived. It was a streak that ended the moment she heard the front door open and a hushed voice echo from out of the shadows.

"Kim this is a bad idea, you know Betty said we were supposed to check with her before going on any missions."

"It's sweet of her to worry about us Ron, but we can handle this. We've caught robbers before, it's no big."

Shego swore under her breathe and pressed herself against the shelves behind her. She couldn't run the risk of the doofus catching sight of her and find out she was still in the area and she sure as hell couldn't let Kimmie see her. She crept as low as she could along floor, doing her best to keep her sack of loot from creating any unneeded noise when she heard Kim's voice, only louder and closer.

"Mr. Robber, I'm Kim Possible. I'm sorry but you've got to give yourself up. I promise nothing really bad will happen to you."

Kim's naïvely sweet tone made Shego slightly nauseas, but the mix of anger and guilt she felt at her hand in Kim's current state soon quelled the feeling. She turned low around the end of the aisle, intending to slip back toward the high window she had slipped in through when Ron turned from the other side of the aisle and collide directly with her. Though Shego recovered quickly, it was not quick enough as Ron easily caught sight of her and gave a startled yell.

"Ahhh! Shego!"

Kim's followed from behind Shego, causing the thief to spin around, her tone an equal mix of surprise and happiness at the sight of the thief.

"Shego! What are you doing her?"

Shego grimaced slightly. She had been hoping to avoid just this situation but it seemed fate was a bitch with a sense of humor. She did her best to maintain her practiced snide tone as she spoke.

"Doy Kimmie, what the hell does it look like?"

"Shego you have to stop."

"No Princess, what I have to do is get the fuck out of here, so get out of my way or I'll move you myself."

Shego dashed toward Kim, the sack of loot slamming against her back as she ran. She lit her free hand and swiped toward Kim as she came into range, but the teen hero reacted almost as if on some deep instinct and dropped low and swept her foot in a wide arc. Shego countered with a quick leap forward, but it did little to close the distance between her and her exit point.

Shego caught sight of Ron as he came up behind Kim and began trying to pull her away from the standoff, but Kim wouldn't be moved.

"Shego please. I don't want to fight you. Come back to Global Justice with me, I'm sure I can convince Betty to let you come work with us."

Shego hung her head and let her loot sack hang at her side, her voice suddenly taking on a tired tone.

"Your not going to give up are you? I'm doing this for you and you don't even want it. Fine, take me in."

Kim's eyes lit up in joy as she began walking toward Shego.

"Shego that's great. I know we'll make a great team…"

Kim was cut off as Shego swung her fist directly into the side of the redhead's face, knocking her backwards onto her back. Shego looked down at Kim with cold and serious eyes.

"Your too trusting Princess. If you think I'm going to let anything stop me, even you, then stand up and prepare see just how serious I am."

Shego waited and when Kim made no move off of the floor, she turned and broke into a hard run toward the window. As she slipped out into the night she heard the sounds of the doofus making a fail attempt to console Kim as the teen hero cried softly.

_:The next day:_

Shego paced and growled as Electronique worked feverishly. Her run in with Kimmie had given her a renewed sense of urgency and it was that same sense of urgency that was now making her short on patience.

"How long?"

Sparks of electricity still danced around Electronique's body, remnants of the morning's "shower", as she replied with a timid and exhausted voice.

"It's almost done. I just need a few minutes to charge the power cells and align the focusing lenses."

Shego stomped to the living room and flopped down in a chair, trying to feign interest in a magazine while she waited, but 10 tips for a better beach body wasn't holding her interest today. Finally, after a seemingly agonizing period of time, Electronique called out that she was done. Shego immediately stomped over and grabbed the helmet out of Electronique's hands. She gave the device a cursory glance as she spoke.

"Your sure it works exactly like the last one?"

"Yes, just point and hit the button."

Shego grinned and aimed the helmet at Electronique.

"Good."

Electronique shrank back in fear.

"What are you doing? You said you'd set me free when I was done."

"I am."

Shego pressed the button and a red beam shot out of the helmet and enveloped Electronique.

Her mind began to burn as the red beam washed over it her. Her body continued writhe and contorted even as the red glow began to fade, but finally the screaming and movement stopped and an angry face looked up.

"Shego.…"

Electronique's arms began to crackle with power as she prepared to turn the former hero before her into a charred lump. Shego, however, flipped backwards and raised a palm for her to stop.

"Whoa there sparky. You really want to fry the person who freed you from your own device?

Electronique's reply bore as much anger as her gaze.

"You dared torture me with water."

"Hey, it got you to build me a reverse polarizer didn't it? And besides, shouldn't you be more concerned with going after the person who used it on you in the first place?"

Electronique's arms quieted. The villainess seemed to consider the words.

"Your right. Kim Possible's sidekick turned me into that goody goody freak, he must pay for that."

"Yah, one problem there light bright. He's under Global Justice protection."

Electronique sneered

"Bah, Global Justice. They thought they could use me like some sort of tool and then throw me back into prison? I'll make them pay as well. No one can stop the fury of Electronique."

Electronique laughed evilly to herself as she stormed out the nearest exit, seemingly having completely forgotten about Shego. Shego watched as Electronique walked out, amazed at how simple it had been to distract her. For being such a bright mind she sure could be dim Shego thought. She looked down at the device in her hands and grinned darkly. She had what she needed to bring Kim back to her senses, now all she needed was a plan.

_:Some time later:_

Shego bit her lip in frustration and increased the flame on her hand so her view was clearer. She had been following Kim for a days now, trying to get a large enough window where in she could reverse the damage that Global Justice had done, but it was proving more difficult then she had expected. Her run in with Kimmie at the electronics store had evidently put Global Justice on a high alert and it seemed they were doing everything they could to make sure another run in wasn't going to happen. The range she need to be within to ensure a direct hit of Kimmie was currently being occupied by a surprisingly large number of GJ soldiers. While it would normally have only taken a short time to remove them, she knew she could not risk a confrontation so long as she was carrying the reverse polarizer, but nor could she just leave it alone while she fought. Even Kim's house, which had seemed like her best shot, was being guarded and the tree she had previously used had been removed. She was so close and yet so far, it was maddening. As she extinguished her hand and allowed the shadows of the night to cover her she stared at the Kim's distant window, determined.

_:Sometime the next morning:_

Ron drove slowly through the streets of the city as he made his way to the hospital, a worried look on his face as he tried to think of what he would say when he arrived. They had gotten the call earlier that morning that Bonnie had woke up, though she was still weak and worn from her previous ordeal. Ron knew he had to tell Bonnie what had happened...with him...with Kim...with everything while she had been asleep, but he couldn't begin to think of what he would say. Kim looked over at him and smiled happily. She was so...well happy that Bonnie had woken up. She could apologies to Bonnie and then she and Ron could live happily every after. If I'm lucky maybe I'll even get to be a bridesmaid at the wedding she thought happily.

As Ron drove into the hospital parking lot and parked, he failed the notice the shadow of a jet that had been following from a great height land silently on the roof of the hospital, it's sole occupant quickly and quietly slipping into a near bye vent as Ron and Kim walked through the main doors. He put on his best smile as they the door to Bonnie's room, hoping that he would be able to explain things without to much yelling from Bonnie. He turned to face Kim.

"Kim, could you uhh...wait out here for a few minutes?"

Kim just smiled pleasantly

"Sure Ron. I know you must want to get some alone time with Bonnie first."

"Uhh ya, alone time, heh heh."

Ron opened the door and walked in. Bonnie lay in her bed, her hair unkempt and wild, breathing softly. Though she had obviously been sleeping, her eyes shot open instantly when Ron walked in, an angry look on her face.

"I told you I'm not to be disturbed while…"

Bonnie paused as her eyes focused on who had just entered her room. Her face changed to a look of equal parts happiness and horror as she noticed Ron's casts.

"Ron! What happened to your arm and leg? What happened to Kim? Did you get her? Did…"

Bonnie's questions barreled out, but Ron just stood smiling, happy she was alive and awake. He had feared the worst, that she would never wake up, but it seemed as if some higher power had for once been on his side. He set his face as he prepared to speak, knowing he had to stop Bonnie's endless questions before things got to out of hand.

"Bonnie...I need to tell you what happened...you see…"

* * *

Kim sat on a bench outside of the room singing happily to herself, smiling occasionally at the oddly buff series of men that filled the rest of the hallway yet seemed to be trying to avoid her gaze, when the loudest bellow she had ever heard rang out from behind the closed doors.

"SHE DID WHAT?"

Kim laughed softly, happy to hear that Bonnie sounded as normal and grumpy as she always had. She couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but Bonnie's side continued to ring out.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT? RON STOPPABLE YOU'D BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT."

Moments later the door to Bonnie's room opened and Ron came backing out of it, Bonnie's screams following.

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT! YOU EXPECT ME TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU AFTER TELLING ME THAT?"

Ron stared sadly at the door as he pulled it closed. It hadn't gone well at all. He had known Bonnie wouldn't like what had happened with Kim, but he had hoped that she'd have at least let him finish explaining before she started to yell. He took a deep breathe. Maybe if he gave her some time she would calm down and he could try again, maybe if he brought flowers next time, maybe... Ron turned and looked at Kim.

"Umm Kim, we should go. Bonnie...Bonnie still isn't feeling well. We are going to come back tomorrow."

Kim smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Oh I know, maybe I can get my mom to make her some of her special soup, it always made me feel better."

Ron just nodded and began walking back to the car, his mind desperately planning a way to avoid a repeat of today then next time he saw Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie lay fuming in her bed, her anger at what Ron had told her growing with each passing moment. What the hell was wrong with Betty Director? How the fuck could she think Kim was worth saving. She had fucking thrown Bonnie off a building, been about to actually kill Ron and then suddenly just because of some stupid device everything suddenly was Ok, all forgiven? No fucking way Bonnie thought. Had she been less preoccupied with her own growing anger she may have noticed a vent in her room fall open and a slightly dirty figure drop onto the cold tile floor. Shego look amusedly over at the bedded cheerleader.

"Your alive...you must have one hell of a good luck charm."

Shego rubbed her ears

"You sure have one hell of a voice. Damn, I bet the entire hospital heard you."

Bonnie looked over, shocked at the sudden voice in her room. She quickly composed herself when she saw it's owner, a small sneer of disgust crossing her lips as she spoke.

"Your that Shego freak, the one who made Kim even more of a freak loser."

Shego glared.

"I didn't MAKE Kim anything, I helped her realize what she had always been."

She paused and smirked

"Better then you'll ever be."

Bonnie's face flashed with anger at the statement.

"Kim is not fucking better then me. She's a freak who got lucky just as I was going to kick her ass."

Shego just continued smirking.

"Face it. Kim won. She dropped your ass off a building, almost killed your boyfriend and you can't lay a finger on her for it."

Shego laughed at her own words. Bonnie's face twitched in rage but she smirked right back.

"You think I lost? Your the one who lost her precious little pet."

Shego just shrugged.

"Partners come and go, it's part of the lifestyle. So is getting to gloat at the losers. Your lying in a hospital bed and she's walking around free as a bird. Heck, she might even steal Ron back from you, it's not like you can do anything about it. All you can do is lay there."

Shego began laughing loudly at Bonnie whose face grew dark with rage.

"Your going to regret those words when I get out of this damn room. I'll show you just what the fuck I can do and you'll see just how much better then Kim I am."

Shego turned and began pulling herself back into the air vent.

"Big words from someone modeling a hospital gown.

As she pulled herself fully into the vent she twisted around turned to face Bonnie one last time

"Oh, and nice bed head."

Shego pulled the vent closed and began slinking back through the vent system, but instead of heading the way she had come she turned and muttered softly to herself.

"Now which was is the fucking gift shop."

Bonnie just screamed in silent rage as she beat her pillow.

_:A Short Time Later:_

Bonnie had just been dreaming of breaking each of Kim's bones, from the neck down, when she was awakened by a knock at her room door. Annoyed at having been woken up from a pleasant dream she bellowed loudly.

"WHAT IS IT?"

A meek looking man opened the door.

"Umm Miss Rockwaller? I've got a gift here for you. it was just delivered to the nurses desk."

Bonnie sighed. If she had to be woken up at least it was by someone looking to give her something.

"Fine hand it over."

The man handed her the wrapped box and left. She looked down at the package, slightly confused as to who would have sent it yet not left a card attached. She tore open the wrapping easily, revealing only a plan white box stamped with the hospital gift shop's logo. She grumbled at the logo, knowing that it meant something cheap and tacky was waiting in the box but she just sighed again and opened the box. She was slightly confused when she looked in the box. A strange looking helmet sat in the box, with a plain white card resting just on top of it. Bonnie picked up the card and read it, noting the lack of any signature.

"Now you have a choice. Accept it or do something about it."

_:The next night:_

Kim sat in her room happily talking on her communicator when her Anne Possible walked in carrying a package.

"Kimmie, another package has arrived for you."

Anne set the package on Kim's bed just as Kim set down her communicator and grinned at her mom. She had been receiving packages ever since her return, mostly from well wishers and past individuals she had helped on missions, and each one made her so glad she had such nice people in her life. Anne smiled warmly down at her daughter. She had been missing for so long that Anne had begun to worry that they would never see her again, but thanks to the actions of Global Justice she was back safe and sound. What amazed Anne the most, however, was the fact that Kim seemed so...happy after everything she must have been through. At first Anne had worried that it was a sign of some sort of prolonged shock state, no one was that happy all the time, but as the days went by and Kim went about her life, Anne could tell her daughter really was happy. She had decided to just chalk her concerns up to lingering worries and just enjoy this miracle.

"Dinner will be ready soon Kimmie, can you make sure your brother's are clean and ready? I don't want a repeat of last night."

Kim laughed at the memory of her brothers, covered in grease, trying to hold onto their respective chicken legs and nodded.

"Ok mom, no problem."

Anne smiled once more and walked down the stairs leading out of the room content in the happiness that this second chance brought. Alone again, Kim reached for the package and admired it's wrapping, a black and green checkered pattern. She carefully opened one end of the wrapping, not wanting to rip the beautiful paper, and slipped it off the box. She set it aside and examined the box. It was a plain and white, but bore a small logo that Kim didn't recognize. She pulled off the lid and smiled giddily at it's contents. Inside the box was a small teddy bear dressed in black and white stripes and a mask, clutching a single green glove and a small card. Kim picked up the card and read it.

"Princess, Couldn't come in person, working on your jailbreak, till then keep this and know I'm watching.

P.S. For fucks sake don't let anyone see this stuff and don't mention I sent you anything, I've got a reputation."

Kim smiled and nodded at the card, placing it back in the box which she placed deep under her bed. After that night in the electronics store she had been worried that Shego hated her, but now she couldn't have been happier to see that Shego cared so much about her. It was a sign that maybe she had gotten to Shego, that maybe they didn't have to be enemies. She took the glove and placed it under her pillow, hoping that it would provide pleasant dreams.

* * *

Bonnie's dreams were far from pleasant as she tossed and turned, images of her falling as Kim smiled darkly down at her played again and again in her mind. She awoke with a start and groaned in frustration. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Kim. Kim sneering at her, laughing at her, taunting her that she was coming for Ron this time and there was nothing Bonnie could do about it. She slid out of bed and walked stiffly to the window, scowling out into the night. Kim was out there, laughing and smiling and living her hero life all because of some stupid device that supposedly made her all better. Bonnie didn't believe it for a second, Kim was evil to the core, Bonnie knew she was just bidding her time until she could strike again. Bonnie turned and walked to the stand next to her bed and picked up the box that sat under it. She didn't know what the hell that thing in the box actually was, but if the card that had come with it meant what she thought it did, she had an idea of what it just might be.

Just wait K Bonnie thought I'm going to prove to everyone you haven't fucking changed.

_:A few days later:_

Ron smiled as he knocked on Bonnie's door, sure that a few nights rest had softened the news he had given her. He opened the door slowly and walked in, surprised to see that Bonnie wasn't in her bed, instead she stood stretching and bending in front of it.

"Bonnie, what are you doing out of bed? You need rest."

Bonnie glared at Ron in response.

"You think I'm going to lie around in some stupid hospital bed while she's out there? "

Ron sighed. It seemed she wasn't in any better a mood today.

"Bonnie Kim's not like she was, I told you. Betty…"

Bonnie cut him off.

"I want to see it."

Ron looked perplexed

"See what?"

Bonnie's frustration was evident.

"That machine you said made her like she was. I'm not fucking believing anything until I see it."

Her answer didn't make Ron any less perplexed.

"You want to see it? Why? How will that…"

Bonnie cut him off again.

"You heard me Stoppable."

Ron flinched. She only called him Stoppable when she was really really angry.

"Umm ok I guess. Betty said they kept it in a room at the base. I guess we could go and…"

"Lets go."

Bonnie walked to her bedside and picked up a large bag then stormed out past him. The nurse, who had been about to enter the room herself, turned her head in puzzlement as Bonnie stormed passed her. She turned back and faced Ron.

"I guess Miss Rockwaller is checking herself out then?"

"Ummm yah, I guess so."

The nurse smiled, relieved.

"To tell you the truth I'm glad. She's been more demanding then any patient I've ever had."

Ron just nodded understandingly.

_:Hours later at Global Justice:_

Ron and Bonnie stood behind Betty Director as she pressed the button on her remote device and the thick door before them slid open. The room beyond the door was empty save for a single pedestal on which rested a thick glass case, inside of which sat the Reverse Polarizer.

Betty turned to face Bonnie.

"Satisfied Miss Rockwaller?"

Though Bonnie's face remained impassive, inwardly she was smiling. She had been right, the item in the glass case looked just as she hoped it would. She waved dismissively at the case.

"Fine. But if you expect me to play nice with her just because you used that thing to make her Suzie Sunshine your a fool. I will never forget what she did to me and what she was going to do to Ron."

Betty stared at Bonnie with her single eye.

"Frankly I don't care if you hate her until the day you die, So long as you work for Global Justice you will treat her as you would any other team member. Is that understood Miss Rockwaller?"

Bonnie clenched her hands and replied in a hard tone.

"Fine."

Betty pressed the button on her remote once more and the thick door slammed shut with a hiss, the sounds of locks re-locking filling the hall momentarily as the three turned and walked back down the hallway. As the group entered back into the main hallway of the base a large squeal rang out and Kim ran forward smiling widely.

"Bonnie your awake. I'm so happy. Did you get the flowers I sent you? I'm so sorry about what I did, I hope you can forgive me someday…"

Bonnie gritted her teeth as Kim just kept babbling at her. She wanted nothing more then to punch that sickening grin off her face, but she knew it would have to wait. She spoke slowly, trying to sound as calm as possible

"K.…"

"You look so good, you must have gotten lots of rest…"

Bonnie turned and began to walk off, unable to stand anymore. Kim looked confused for a moment then smiled.

"Umm ok. We can talk later."

Ron looked at Bonnie as she walked off then turned to Kim.

"Bonnie just needs some time Kim. She...she's still adjusting."

Kim nodded.

_:Bonnie's GJ Room:_

Bonnie breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She opened the bag she had set on her desk and pulled out the white box inside. She had planned on waiting until she was sure she was back at her full strength but it had only taken one second in Kim's presence to make Bonnie decide that waiting was out of the question. She doesn't fool me with that act Bonnie thought as she laid out her plan in her head, I just need the right place. She knew the base was out of the question, too many cameras, but no other suitable location came to mind. It was only as she considered just how her life and led to this point that Bonnie smiled as an idea came to her. She placed the box back in her bag and carried it out the door, heading towards the east exit of the base. She smiled to herself as she walked, confident that by the evening Kim would learn just how big a mistake she had made when she had crossed Bonnie and left her alive.

_:That Evening:_

Shego checked the radar device as she landed her jet on the roof. It was somewhere in the building below her. She climbed out of her jet and looked around, speaking to no one in particular.

"This better not be a fucking waste of time."

It had been days since she had sent the bugged helmet to that cheerleader and so far things hadn't been going at all as planned. When Shego had realized that she wouldn't be able to get close enough to Kim to use the reverse polarizer she had been despondent. Fate though had seemed to smile on her as a new idea had come to her when she had recognized the cheerleader's voice in the hospital. She couldn't get close to Kim, but the cheerleader could and so Shego had risked everything on a belief that if she could get the cheerleader mad enough, remind her of how untouchable Kim was as a hero, she would foolishly use the helmet to get her revenge, yet the cheerleader had done nothing so far but sit in that hospital for days.

When the helmet had finally moved this morning Shego had thought things were looking up, but her optimism was immediately replaced with dread when saw it was headed directly to the Global Justice base. She had been sure that the cheerleader had given Betty Director the second helmet and ruined any chance Shego would ever have of rescuing Kim, but this new movement proved that idea false. Shego quietly opened one of the roof windows and peered down onto the wooden floor, uncertain of what the cheerleaders intent was but glad she was going to have a ring side seat for the action.

* * *

Kim pushed open the gym door and looked around curiously. She didn't know why Bonnie had called her here this late at night but she had been happy to get any chance to spend time with Bonnie.

Bonnie, who had been waiting eagerly for Kim's arrival simply smirked as Kim walked in and folded her arms over her cheerleader top.

"Glad you came K."

Kim turned and smiled at Bonnie voice.

"Bonnie. Wow, why are you wearing your cheerleading outfit?"

"To remind you of what we used to be. You remember don't you K? I used to be head cheerleader until you stole it from me."

Kim's eyes went soft.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I never meant to steal it from you."

Bonnie ignored Kim's words.

"Oh but you did much more then just steal it from me didn't you? You rubbed it in my face. You told everyone you were so much better then me, that you worked so much harder then I did. Hell, you even got that magazine cover offer and why? All because you're Kim Possible the great teen hero and head cheerleader. You're the one everyone looks up to, the one who could do no wrong."

Bonnie's face went dark.

"Do you know what else I remember about this uniform? That you tortured me in it. You knocked me out, strapped me to a chair and electrocuted me."

Kim looked down, ashamed

"I…"

Bonnie continued, talking over Kim.

"You were even going to kill me until Global Justice showed up and stopped you. Oh but wait, six months later you tried again. You threw me off a building and smiled as I fell. Then when you were sure I was gone you went after Ron. The first time you fought him you beat him bloody, but this time you were going to kill him. You stood over him with your foot on his throat ready to strike.

Bonnie began walking towards Kim, a dark intent in her eyes.

"But now everyone says your better, that your good again, but I know the truth. Your not good, your not a hero, your scum just waiting for it's chance to act."

Bonnie slammed her left arm forward, directly into Kim's chest causing Kim fall onto her knees and gasp for breath.

"You think I'd let you get away with what you did? You think some stupid ray from some stupid device gets to make everything you did ok? You think I'd ever forgive you for what you did to me? TO RON?

Bonnie slammed her leg into Kim's crouched form, causing Kim to fall over in pain.

"It's not ok. It's not forgiven."

Bonnie began slamming kicks into Kim as hard as she could, losing herself in the fight.

"Tell me your better then me now Kim. Look me in the eyes and tell me after everything you've done, that your still a hero."

Bonnie reached down and lifted Kim up, sneering at her.

"What's wrong Kim, can't fight back?"

Bonnie slammed her head forward into Kim's, causing Kim to grab her face in pain and fall back down.

"Did that hurt? Oh wait, I know the answer to that question because you did that to me."

Kim just lay crying on the floor, the pain of Bonnie's attack tearing through her body. Bonnie walked over and stood on Kim's legs, the weight of her body crushing them against the floor.

"You think that hurts? Try slamming into the ground and feeling your bones break."

Bonnie looked down at Kim, whose tears were spilling out and mixing with her now seeping blood, and just laughed.

She turned and walked to the bleachers, pulling a familiar helmet from her bag.

"I'm going to pay you back tonight for everything you did to me and everything you did to Ron. I'm going to show you exactly how every punch you threw felt, how much every kick hurt."

Bonnie walked back over and stood on Kim's legs again, causing Kim to scream in silent pain. She stared hard into Kim's eyes.

"And I'm going to make sure your just the way you were while I do it. You don't get to hide from tonight, not even in your own head."

Bonnie aimed the helmet down at Kim and fired.


	12. Truths & Consequences Part 3

**Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff.**

_**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 3.6 - 3.8 - Truths & Consequences**_

The red beam struck Kim and engulfed her whole body. All she could do was scream out in a voice already horse as everything she was began to burn away. Bonnie tossed the helmet aside and ground her heels into Kim's legs, laughing as Kim, bathed in a slowly fading red glow, writhed on the floor.

"Come on Kim, scream. Let me know how much it hurts, tell me how much you hate me, SCREAM FOR ME."

Bonnie lifted one leg off of Kim's legs and raised it high, slamming it down onto Kim's thigh as hard as she could. She took great pleasure in beating down Kim, the real Kim, not some fake goody goody version. She had wanted Kim to be herself, to see that no matter what kind of freak Kim had become she would always be better then Kim.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night at the warehouse? Do you? Because I want them to be the last words you ever hear."

Bonnie leaned down and placed her mouth next to Kim's ear as the last of the red glow faded away.

"I'm going to make you pay for every single thing you've ever done to me and I can promise you, when we are done your going to beg me to kill you."

It happened faster then Bonnie could react, Kim's arm shot up from her body and grabbed Bonnie by the throat. Bonnie, a look of shock crossing her face, sputtered as she tried to pry Kim's hand off. Kim rose up, carefully maintaining the grip she held on Bonnie's throat, and stared angrily out at her hostage. There was to be no grand speeches this time, no great fight between two lifetime rivals as they traded barbs and punches. Kim only spoke one sentence as Bonnie continued to struggle, kicking her legs as hard as she could into Kim's shins, to no avail.

"There's something I've always wanted to say to you Bonnie."

Kim reach out with her other hand and gripped the side of Bonnie's head, sliding her other hand off of Bonnie's throat and up to the other side of her head. With a quick but strong twist Kim snapped Bonnie's neck, a satisfying crunch echoing forth as Bonnie's eyes flared wide then went dim, her body crashing to the floor as Kim let go.

"Drop Dead."

Kim just stared down at Bonnie's body as it laid lifelessly on the gym floor. The woman who had made her life miserable, who had humiliated and beaten her, was no more. Kim pondered the truth of what she had just done as a rope dropped from the ceiling and hit the floor behind her. She turned to the sound in time to see Shego come sliding down the rope, her single gloved hand gripping the rope tight to slow her decent.

Shego landed and stared apprehensively at Kim as she spoke.

"Princess, tell me it's you."

Kim's face flashed a mix of emotions as she surveyed Shego, seemingly unsure of how to take the thief's sudden arrival. When she finally spoke her voice was hollow.

"Was that what it was like for you?"

Shego took a deep breathe, clearly understanding the meaning of the question.

"Yes."

Kim's eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known…"

Shego nodded and hugged Kim as she vented.

"It was like I was a prisoner in my own mind, forced to watch as I laughed and smiled...but it wasn't me...someone else was in control…I tried to scream, but it wouldn't come out…."

"I know princess. That's why I made her bring you back."

Kim squeezed Shego tightly and spoke softly, the last of her tears sliding off her face.

"Thank you."

Shego looked down guiltily.

"Don't thank me until you know the truth Kimmie. That day they used that damn device on you? They caught me to. I turned away from the Global Justice soldiers for just a second, when I heard you scream, and they caught me. Then they came and visited me in prison, told me you had gone back to them, showed me an article to prove it. I was so angry...I thought you had betrayed me...that it had all been some sort of trick to catch me, everything you said you felt...everything you made me feel. When I broke out that night and came to your room...I came to hurt you...maybe to do something even worse…"

Kim looked down as well, guilt over her part in Shego's distress plaguing her. She shook her head, trying to clear away the feeling.

"But you didn't, you saw me and you knew. No one else thought anything was even wrong with me, not my parents, not my friends, no one."

Shego smiled relieved at Kim's reassurance and looked down at Bonnie's body, knowing that they couldn't keep standing around like this.

"We have to go Princess. Global Justice had a large squad of guys following you and it won't be long till one of them comes in to see what you've been doing."

Kim stared down at the body at her feet, surprised at how it's mere sight began to make her angry.

"What about Bonnie?"

Shego just smirked.

"We leave her."

Shego looked down at the reverse polarizer that lay near bye, the device that had both locked away then freed Kim and slammed her foot down on it, smashing it into several pieces.

"Let it serve as their only warning that we're coming."

Kim grinned at the idea, thoughts of her revenge already beginning. Now that she was back Global Justice was going to pay for what they had one to her...with blood. Shego grabbed the rope she had slid down and began climbing, feeling the rope jerk slightly as Kim followed behind her. When Kim finally climbed onto the roof, she turned back around and took one last look down through the skylight, silently staring at Bonnie's body as she pulled up the rope behind her. I'm coming for you next Ron Kim thought as she began walking towards Shego's jet. And this time no one will be able to save you

* * *

Kim looked over at Shego as the jet came to rest on a small grass hill. Though she hadn't said it in exact words, Kim knew Shego was happy to have her back. After they had left the gym, Shego had shared with her exactly what happened while Kim had been locked away, how she had kidnapped Electronique, forced her to build another reverse polarizer and then spent days trying to get close enough to Kim to use it. When Shego had revealed how she had goaded and tricked Bonnie into doing what she could not, Kim was hit with the realization of just how much she must have meant to Shego. To risk everything on the small chance Bonnie really was that stupid...Shego must have been desperate to get me back Kim thought. Shego glanced over at Kim and snapped her fingers a few times, brining the teen out of her train of thought.

"Mind on the mission Princess, You got ten minutes. Don't make me have to come rescue your ass again."

Kim smiled, playfully looking offended at the comment and climbed out of the jet. She surveyed the building that lay just beyond the grouping of trees below the hill. Her house stood as it ever did, bathed in the shadows of the tress and brightly lit. She ran silently down the hill and began dodging through the trees as she made her way to her bedroom window. Shego had wanted to go straight home, but Kim had said she had to get something from her room first. It had taken a bit of pleading, but in the end Shego had agreed.

Kim stood at the base of her house and stared up at her window in annoyance. Without the tree to climb she was going to have to get up the hard way. She backed up several feet and ran forward, using her speed and momentum to run up the wall. Just as felt her feet begin to slip she shot out her arms and grabbed the window ledge, pulling herself up.

She slid the window open and slipped inside, her room exactly as it had been hours ago. Kim stood unmoving, the memories contained in the room flooding her mind momentarily. She shook her head clear and reached under her bed, pulling out a white box. It's contents had given her a little hope when she had been trapped and she didn't want to leave it behind. Once she had made sure to take everything the box had once contained she turned back to her window, prepared to leave. It was just as she took her first step toward the window that she heard her mother's laugh float up from beyond her closed door and she paused, a feeling of guilt washing over her. She hadn't really thought of her family while she had been with Shego, she hadn't thought of much but revenge, but now after seeing them again...Kim sighed softly. She knew they wouldn't understand, that they'd say what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't just leave them again without saying goodbye.

She walked over to her desk and wrote a small note, placing it on her bed. As she climbed back out her window, box in hand, she made sure to make enough noise that she knew her parents would here. Kim landed with a grunt and took one last long look at her former house as she walked back into the shadows.

* * *

Anne Possible knocked softly and opened the door to her daughter's room, walking in.

"Kimmie? Are you back?"

Anne looked around the room for signs of Kim's presence but found none. Just as she turned to leave she spied a piece of paper sitting on Kim's bed addressed to "Mom & Dad". She reached over, picked it up and read the short message inscribed on it.

"Mom & Dad - I'm leaving again, but I want you to know the truth. Shego never kidnapped me, I chose to go with her and I'm choosing it again. That happy girl that came back wasn't me, it's what they made me. I'll always love you, but I made a hard choice and I won't back down from it.

Kim"

Anne ran to the window and searched with worried eyes, desperately hoping for some sign of her daughter, but all she saw were shadows stretching into the night. As she walked out of the room, her eyes beginning to water, her only thought was to her daughter, pleading for her to return.

_:The next morning, Global Justice:_

Betty tried to remain composed as Ron Stoppable walked into her office and sat down. She had received the report late last night, that Bonnie's body had been found inside her high school gym, her neck broken and the smashed remains of a reverse polarizer beside it. Betty's failed attempts to reach Kim Possible, whose mother had told Betty of a found note, only confirmed her suspicions and her worst fear. She took a deep breathe and spoke as Ron Stoppable sat down.

"Mr. Stoppable, I wish I had some other way to tell you this, hell I wish to god I didn't have to tell you this…"

Ron looked quizzically at Betty.

"Am I being fired?"

"Miss Rockwaller is dead. Her body was found last night in your school gym, her neck broken."

Ron's mouth went slack and the color began to drain from his face.

"The remnants of a reverse polarizer were found beside her body and Miss Possible has gone missing. That means.…"

Betty hung her head, unwilling or unable to look at Ron as she spoke.

"It means it was Miss Possible. Shego must have forced Electronique to build her her own reverse polarizer and she somehow got close enough to Kim to use it. I'm...I'm sorry…"

Ron didn't speak, he didn't blink, he just sat unmoving.

"I notified her family and we are giving her a full burial in a private cemetery."

Betty reached under her desk and placed the single working reverse polarizer on top of her desk.

"I promise you Mr. Stoppable...Ron...we will catch Miss Possible and I will personally make sure she feels every once of guilt and horror that she deserves."

Ron finally spoke, in a soft dead tone.

"...No."

Betty blinked in surprise.

"What?"

Ron stood up and grabbed the reverse polarizer, surprising Betty with his quick movement.

"This thing isn't the answer, why can't you see that? This thing that you built, this damn thing got Bonnie killed and you want to use it again?"

Ron's face grew angry and he threw the helmet to the ground, crashing his foot into it again and again until it was just a broken mess.

"It didn't bring back Kim, it turned her into a happy mindless zombie. You keep trying to make things like they were, but they aren't. Bonnie died because you said Kim was to valuable to spend time in jail. Well was it worth it? Was getting Kim back worth losing Bonnie?"

Ron stormed towards the door, only speaking once as he left, his tone returned to it's soft dead nature.

"Tell me everything we do is right now."

Betty sat stunned, at a loss on how to react. Part of her felt far beyond guilty, knowing that what he had said was true, she had traded Bonnie's life for Kim's blind obedience. Part of her felt angry at that truth, angry at the loss of what could have been the greatest weapon for good they had ever had, angry that he had spoken to her in such a manner. As she tried to set her mind straight the speaker box on her desk buzzed. Betty touched a button on the unit and spoke.

"What is it?"

"Miss Director, you'd better turn on a TV."

"What channel?"

The voice hesitated notably before it replied.

"All of them."

_:Hours Earlier, Shego's Lair:_

Shego slid her glove back onto her hand and turned to face Kim.

"Glad you know you kept it safe like I said."

Kim smiled at Shego, the teddy bear that had been holding the glove hanging in one hand.

"It meant a lot to me that you sent it. It let me know you were out there and I didn't feel so trapped."

Shego nodded.

"Enough mushy stuff Princess, we need to talk about what we're going to do now. The doofus is still walking around and since Global Justice still has their reverse polarizer it's risky to try and attack him or them."

Kim frowned. She had been hoping to spend some personal time with Shego before they went back to business, but it looked like Shego had other ideas.

"I know…"

Kim closed her eyes in deep thought. Shego didn't speak as she watched Kim, smiling softly as she watched her concentrate. She had thought a lot about her feelings for Kim while the red head had been gone and while she didn't understand them fully yet she knew she liked her life better when Kim was in it. As if on cue to prove the though Kim suddenly smiled and spoke.

"I know exactly how to make it so they can't ever use that damn thing against us again."

Shego looked impressed.

"Oh really? Care to share Princess?"

Kim just smiled playfully.

"We going to expand the playing field."

Kim began walking towards the room's far door.

"Were going on a trip Shego and I'll tell you everything while your flying us, but first you need to change into something more…business like."

Shego arched an eyebrow.

"This better be good plan pumpkin."

_:Studio 9:_

The producer grinned widely as Kim Possible smiled and explained what she wanted.

"Of course we can do that Miss Possible. After what you did to fix out broadcast tower it's the least we can do."

Kim shrugged in false modesty.

"No big. It's just need a few emergency welds, and that lightning storm wasn't really that bad. Are you sure you can do a world wide broadcast on every channel?"

The producer waved his hands wide.

"We'll have your face on more TVs then Camille Leon's last mug shot. All you need to do is sit at that desk over there and we'll take care of the rest. Will your assistant need to be with you?"

The producer nodded towards Shego, who had dressed herself in a tight but casual business suit, placed her hair in a bun and now wore a thick pair of glasses.

"Oh no, she's just here to make sure everything run's smoothly. Isn't that right Sharon."

Shego smirked.

"Oh I'll make sure everything run smoothly all right."

Shego turned to the various employee's who stood around staring in awe at the arrived teen hero.

"What the hell are you losers standing around for? You got jobs to do, so go do them. NOW."

The employees jumped and began scurrying around, they had long ago been conditioned to act when someone started barking orders. Shego just smiled satisfied. Kim laughed softly and walked over to the desk as the Producer walked to his chair behind the camera.

Moments later the producer raised his hand and pointed at Kim, signaling her to speak.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sure many of you know me but for those of you who don't my name is Kim Possible. Recently many of you may have seen a story about me being kidnapped by a super villain only to be rescued by Global Justice.

Kim paused momentarily and took a breathe, smiling all the while.

"I'm here tonight to tell you that the story is a lie put forth by Global Justice to cover up what they did. The truth is.…"

* * *

Betty sat rigidly as the image and voice of Kim Possible played out on her TV. As she spoke she told of how she had been pursuing two criminals for many months. She revealed that she had incapacitated one and was about to do the same to the other when Global Justice had stepped in. She painted them as a group who had long held a grudge against her, who had so hated her methods and her actions that when she had refused their threats to do things their way they had, without hesitation, used a mind control device to bring her under their control. A device that had left her nothing more then a happy mindless zombie, unable to feel, unable to think, unable to be Kim Possible.

Betty gritted her teeth in anger as Kim continued her story, the pure audacity the once teen hero showed in crafting her story, carefully leaving out the presence of Shego or the acts of violence and near homicide she had done, striking right to Betty's core. As Kim drew her story to a close and thanked the world for listening to the truth, Betty slammed the button on her desk speaker box and spoke.

"Tell me you have a lock on where Miss Possible is broadcasting from."

"We do ma'am, but.…"

Suddenly every light in the building turned off and Betty found herself sitting in dark. She quickly grabbed the communication device on her belt and yelled into it.

"What the fuck happened?"

A nervous voice replied.

"The entire base was just hit with a massive power surge that fried both the main and backup generators ma'am. We are doing our best to reactivate then and locate the sou…"

Suddenly the device went dead. Betty screamed loudly in frustration, staring upwards as she spoke.

"What the hell is going on?"

As if in answer to the unheard question, a single accented voice filled the base, emitting from every communication device at once.

"Global Justice. You pitiful little men with your reliance on your little toys, what will you do when you can't turn them on? You thought you could use me like a tool and then throw back into prison to rot? I'm going to show you what happens when you cross me. Prepare to face the fury of Electronique."

Betty cursed loudly, unwilling to believe that so many fucking things could be going so bad all at once. She grabbed the cache of weapons she kept under her desk and silently cursed Ron Stoppable for having destroyed their reverse polarizer as she walked out her door.

_:Studio 9:_

Kim smirked softly as the producer gave the cut sign. Global Justice wouldn't be able to take a step out there door now without the whole world watching them, there was no chance they could ever use that reverse polarizer again. The producer walked up to Kim as she walked away from the desk, an incredulous look on his face.

"What a story. I can see it now, we can do a full expose, "Bullied By Big Brother: The harrowing tale of Kim Possible." The ratings will be huge."

Kim gritted her teeth and smiled, already becoming sick of the producer's slick attitude.

"I'll think about, but if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going, isn't that right Sharon?"

Shego grinned mischievously and flipped through a small scheduling book.

"Indeed. Miss Possible has a meeting between two very important sheets to attend in twenty minutes."

Kim laughed inwardly as she picked up on the meaning of Shego's statement, while the producer looked confused for a moment, sure he had misheard one of the words in the statement. Kim and Shego walked away, leaving the producer to stand there puzzled, and out the studio building. They had made it half way to the jet when a voice called out from behind them

"Kim!"

Ron's tone belied a controlled anger that he knew he didn't posses and was hardly surprised when Kim turned instantly and struck a fighting stance.

"Ron. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not grateful, it saves me the trouble of having to track you done."

"I saw you on TV and had Wade trace the signal."

Kim did not wait for any further comments as she dashed forward, her face going hard. She slammed her hand forward as she came within arms reach, attempting to shove him off balance but he flipped away, returning the distance between them.

"No Kim, not this time. I can't beat you and we both know that. I tried fighting you, you beat me. I tried pleading with you, you ignored me. I even…"

Ron bent backwards, ducking a punch Kim threw as she bounded back beside him, not willing to stand around while he talked.

"...tried accepting what Global Justice did, but all that did was cost Bonnie her life."

Ron's voice wavered as he mentioned Bonnie.

"I...I can't forgive you for what you did to her...but I destroyed the reverse polarizer. It wasn't the answer...it didn't make you realize what you've become...I was wrong to go along with it. The truth is I was wrong about a lot of things. You are Kim...I don't know why what I did made you become this...I don't know if Shego even had anything to do with it…"

Kim looked back towards Shego at the mention of her partner's name. The thief waved her arm as if to say I'm here if you need me. Kim swept her arm high, hoping to strike Ron's right side but he pivoted at the last moment and kept talking.

"…but I know I can't fight you anymore. Your not a battle I can win Kim…"

Kim maintained a disinterested look as Ron spoke, dropping low and sweeping her legs in a wide arc. She smirked as he leapt up and quickly rose, latching both her hands onto his head as he landed. Before he could react she began to squeeze his head.

"Then your going to make this very very easy. Any last words?"

Ron's voice came in a strained raspy reply, his eyes looking past Kim.

"…So I'm letting someone else try."

A second voice spoke from behind Kim, it's words sharp and harsh.

"Kim!"

Kim turned towards the voice, keeping her grip on Ron's head. Her eye's went wide at it's source. Anne Possible stood looking worriedly at her daughter.

"Kim please stop. Ronald told me everything, you need help."

Kim's face went blank, her mind unsure of what to do with the new situation. Anne continued as Kim stood shocked.

"I know what Ronald did was horrible and what Global Justice did was unforgivable…I can't imagine how much it must have hurt to be trapped like that, but this isn't the answer you have to know that."

Anne looked down and closed her eyes, trying to force back her rising tears.

"Please Kim. I know my little girl is in there somewhere. We didn't raise you to be like this. Everyone is worried about you, please come back home and let us help, we'll find a way to make it better I promise."

Kim looked back at Shego, the woman who had once been her enemy but now fought with her, who she knew loved her, and stared at her pleadingly, silently begging Shego to tell her what to do. Shego turned away, hiding her face from Kim's eyes.

Kim looked down sadly, her voice wavering with emotion as she spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

Kim twisted Ron's head sharply, feeling the bone's in his neck break, and let go, letting his body fall to her feet. She turned, not daring to look at her mom, and ran past Shego to the jet, a stream of tears trailing her. Shego followed quickly and neither woman spoke as the jet lifted into the sky and shot off into the distance.

Anne Possible just stood and cried silently to herself.

_:That night, Global Justice:_

Electronique cursed and ranted as the two Global Justice agents tossed her into the back of the waiting police van. Betty stood and watched it drive off, her left arm wrapped in a bandage from the severe burn Electronique's close range shock had given it. She rubbed the bandage absentmindedly and sighed, knowing that by now Kim Possible was long gone. The fallout from Kim's speech had all ready begun and despite their official claim of "No Comment at this time." Betty knew that she would have to go before the world in the morning and answer for everything Kim had said. Betty walked into her office and sat down at her desk, not at all looking forward to the long night of speechwriting she had ahead of her.

She had resigned herself to beginning when the TV that sat on the far side of her room lit up.

Betty looked up in mild surprise and spoke in a demanding tone to the two faces that stared at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jim and Tim smiled, psyched that their long range signal broadcaster had worked, enabling them to speak and hear through any device that could send or receive a signal of any kind..

"Were Kim's brothers."

"Our mom told us everything, we want to help."

Betty stared hard at the boys. She could feel a headache coming on at the mere sight of these boys, but she did her best to remain level.

"I see."

She reached into her desk and pulled out a single manila folder. She began flipping pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Your names are Jim and Tim. According to this file your both quite young and wildly destructive. Now, does this seem like the type of organization that has a habit of recruiting children, even if they are supposedly geniuses."

Jim and Tim appeared insulted.

"You look like the kind of organization that is getting it's butt kicked by our sister."

"Yah, your going to need our help if you want to stop her."

Betty narrowed her eye.

"That's a very presumptuous thing to say. How do I know you'll do any better then we have?"

Tim answered forcefully.

"No one knows our sister better then us. Besides, it's not like we could do any worse then you've already done."

Betty had to admit they had a point, but she didn't wish to concede to mere children.

"If you know everything your sister has done then you know catching her and Shego is going to be a near impossibility after the speech she gave today."

Jim and Tim just smirked confidently.

"Anything is possible"

"For a possible."

_Author's End Notes: Thus ends chapter 3. Look for chapter 4 soon. Please leave a review, let me know what you thought, the more reviews the more motivated I get._


	13. Endings & Beginnings Part 1

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 4.1 - 4.3 - ****Endings & Beginnings **

Kim made a quick exit from the jet, bolting past Shego and directly into her room the moment they had landed. Shego watched and sighed, knowing that Kim was going to tear herself apart if Shego didn't get her past it. She walked to Kim's room and entered, spying the red head lying face down on her bed.

"Princess I know what you just did was hard but…"

Kim's reply came much colder and harsher then Shego had expected, cutting off her own statement.

"You looked away."

Shego looked surprised at both the statement and it's tone.

"Excuse me?"

Kim sat up and stared angrily at Shego.

"My mom was standing there begging me to come back and I looked over to you for some sign, some simple indication of what I was supposed to say to her, of what I should do with her standing right there and you looked away."

Shego knew enough to choose her words carefully as she spoke.

"Princess...Kim... I told you that night at the warehouse that coming with me had a cost. You wanted to make your own choices in life, well congratulations you just learned that not every choice you have to make is an easy one. I wasn't going to tell you what the hell to do because it wasn't my choice to make."

Kim looked down as she continued speaking

"I had him Shego...I was ready to kill him...and then my mom showed up, and it was like everything I was was suddenly staring at who I am now. I don't regret any of the choices I've made since then, but...When I'm fighting and I let go, it's the greatest feeling in the world. I finally understand why you always looked forward to our fights. All that fire burning in me comes pouring out and I feel strong and powerful and...free, but right then, when my mom was staring at me, I didn't feel any of that, I just felt...ashamed. That's why I looked to you...I wanted you to tell me that what I was feeling was wrong.

Shego shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry Pumpkin, I'm not going to lie to you. It's always going to be hard. Fighting is easy, family isn't. You felt like that because of the part of you that will always love your family. You've met my brothers, they are incredible pains in the ass, but I honestly can't say that if push came to shove I would be able to really hurt them. You need to learn to stand up in front of your parents in spite of those feelings. What they think doesn't matter anymore because your the one in charge of your life, your the one who tells them who you are now.

Kim sighed.

"This isn't just about my mom though Shego, it also about Ron. He was my friend since kindergarten, we grew up together and...I just hated him so much for what he did. When I looked him I felt that fire inside me flare, begging to be let out to burn him, to consume him, but I don't feel happy now that he's dead, I just feel...nothing. We trained for six months Shego, you taught me to never forget how much what he did hurt, to strike back at him with every bit of anger and pain I had, so why don't I feel happy that he's gone? Why didn't ending him make me feel happy?

Shego replied with an honest tone.

"Because of who you were Kim. You spent so many years of your life caring about other people, caring what they thought and what they felt, that you don't know how to not. Your letting your history with him cancel out all that happiness you should be feeling. What you did was amazing, it was something not many people would ever have the guts to do. You stood up for yourself and showed them just what happens to people who hurt you and you did it facing down you mom and Global Justice. That's real power Princess, that's what it means to be in control.

Shego slid close to Kim and smiled seductively

"What you did today, not just with the doofus but with the whole world, it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do."

Kim blushed despite herself. She could feel Shego's breathe on her and her body suddenly began warming.

Kim: Shego I...

Shego leaned closer and planted her lips on Kim's. The feeling for Kim was electric, she felt as if her whole body was melting beneath the warmth of Shego's lips and her mind went blank, all thoughts and worries she had had vanishing. She had never had a kiss like this, especially not with Ron. She closed her eyes as she felt Shego's tongue enter her mouth, searching hungrily. Everything that was happening in that moment was new to her, so she did just as Shego had taught her, she just let go and lost herself in the feelings.

_:The Next Morning, Outside Global Justice:_

Betty stood before the assembled press and took a deep breathe. She had spent all night crafting this speech and what she said now would shape Global Justice's future.

"Ladies and gentlemen, recently the former teen hero Kim Possible appeared on national television to give a speech concerning her extended disappearance many months ago and during this speech made several statements concerning Global Justice's handling of the event. I am here today to respond to Miss Possible's statement.

The press stood in silence and listened as the head of Global Justice told what she claimed was the true tale of Kim Possible. She told of how Kim Possible had fallen in league with the known thief Shego, how she had come back from her absence much darker and more violent then the world had ever known her. She clarified that the two criminals that Kim Possible has been pursuing had in fact been her former sidekick and a high school cheerleader. Despite a continued effort by Global Justice to protect them, the cheerleader had been gravely injured during one battle and in a subsequent battle Kim Possible had been about to kill her sidekick. It was only through last minute intervention by Global Justice that the sidekick's life had been saved. Using an experimental device, a device that had only been used that once and would never again be used Betty assured, Global Justice had freed Kim Possible from whatever mind control or brainwashing that Shego had placed her under and had even captured Shego herself.

Betty paused looked out over the gathered press, smiling slightly as she saw the mixed looks of seriousness and horror on their faces. It was a relief to see that her speech was indeed having an effect, that Kim Possible's lies hadn't been blindly accepted, that maybe there really was hope for the truth.

The tone of the speech shifted as Betty revealed, for the first time, the fact that Shego had eventually escaped from her prison and sought out Kim Possible, luring her back with some unknown trick. Betty's tone grew dark and serious as she spoke of Global Justice finding the dead body of the cheerleader, of how it had been clear that Kim Possible had been the killer and how she would not stop until her sidekick was likewise dead. She closed her speech by stating Global Justice's commitment to catching Kim Possible and calling for the other law enforcement agencies of the world to aid Global Justice in this act. Betty thanked the press and walked back inside the base, the press's cries for further answers and of further questions falling silent as the base doors closed behind her.

_: Shego's Lair:_

Shego adjusted the strap on her waist as she pulled herself away from Kim's protesting form. They had spent the night making out before falling asleep next to each other. The morning sun had found them energized and once more exploring each other. The whole experience had been intense, both had let their growing feelings for each other drive their passions, but Shego made a point to stop both of them before things went to far. Kim sat up, her hair mussed and her shirt ruffled, breathing heavily.

"Why did you stop?"

Shego just smirked and pushed back her hair.

"Because like I said we're going to take it slow. Your an amazing woman Princess, your mouth especially, but for now second base is all your getting."

Shego's smirk turned into a coy smile.

"I promise you when we're done changing the world we'll test just how limber you really are, but for now consider this incentive."

Kim just pouted. Shego had gotten her all worked up and then just stopped. For all that she was enjoying about being with Shego she hated the fact that thief could be such a tease at times.

"If your not going to come back then can you please leave, I need to...take care of something."

Shego laughed softly and walked to the door.

"Mmm, sounds like a show I'd love to see someday Princess. Don't be long."

* * *

Shego was sitting on the couch watching TV when Kim came and sat next to her, resting her head on the thief's shoulder.

"Damn, that must have been one hell of a big something Princess, I could hear you all the way out here."

Kim turned red.

"Shut up, it's your fault. What are you watching?"

"It seems while we were...talking...Betty gave Global Justice's response to your little speech."

Kim's face went dark at the mention of Betty Director and she poked Shego hard in the arm.

"You should have called me."

Shego just smirked.

"You said you had something to take care of."

"This is serious Shego."

Shego gave a mildly annoyed sigh.

"Look, I just saw the end of it, so you didn't miss much. They'll probably be replaying it all day so we'll keep watching till we see the whole thing. Right now the only thing happening is the various TV pundits are arguing like idiots over whose telling the truth."

"What are we going to do about her Shego. We can't just show up and kick the ass of each Global Justice soldier one by one."

Shego laughed at the thought.

"Be easier if we could Pumpkin, but your right, we need to come up with some way to get rid of that woman. After what she did to you…"

Shego looked down momentarily, hiding her face from Kim. The thought of what Global Justice had done, of how she herself had failed to keep them away from Kim still burned in her mind.

"I'm going to make her pay, I promise you."

Kim smiled, truly happy for Shego's words.

"We're going to make her pay together Shego."

* * *

The news pundits spent the rest of the day covering Betty's speech and the world's reaction to it. Pairs and groups of men would banter back and forth each trying to claim the victor in the war of words. One such pair, a bespectacled balding man and the younger sandy haired gentleman that sat across from him, would end up the most watched of the evening, if only because of the vitriol tone each bore as they argued.

"Well I say where's the proof? Global Justice head Betty Director comes out on live TV and accuses world hero Kim Possible of multiple instances of assault and even murder but what does she show to back up those claims? Nothing."

"Have you ever even heard of a classified case? Of course she's not going to be parading a dead body on national TV, it would not only comprise her investigation, it would probably scar the entire family."

"Oh don't give me that scar the family line. The American people are not just going to sit by and let a world figure like Kim Possible have her named dragged through the mud by some big brother cop. And what about the mind control? You really think they wouldn't resort to such a trick the next time some bad guy's being to uncooperative?"

"Supposed mind control device, we only have Kim Possible's word that that is what it did. Besides, Betty Director said it was used only as a last resort, to save a life, and would never be used again. I for one say we have to take her at her word, look at everything she's done to keep the world safe thus far. If we can't trust Global Justice who can we trust?"

"Your really going to sit there and tell me that after everything Kim Possible has done for the people of the world that her word isn't believable? And it doesn't matter what it was used for, Global Justice does not have the right to go mucking about in people's heads like were their own personal play toys. "

It was at this point that the host of the show cut in

"Gentleman if you would both take a breather, we've got the results of our dial-a-poll. 67 of Americans seem to think that Global Justice crossed a line with that supposed mind control device, and 53 seem to think that Kim Possible is the one telling the truth. I suppose that goes to show you it's always easier to mistrust the government then a single person. Folks, we are going to take a break, but we'll be right back with more coverage of this whole situation here on the Brian Wallace Show."

Shego shut off the TV and looked over at Kim with a sly smile.

"Princess are you thinking what I'm thinking."

Kim looked blankly at Shego.

"Is this where I'm supposed to make some joke about not knowing how to get a duck to wear rubber pants Brain?"

"Cute, but no. They still believe you."

"So? The whole point of this was to make it so Global Justice was under the microscope and couldn't use their reverse polarizer which it turns out we don't need to worry about since Ron was kind enough to dispose of it for us."

Shego smacked Kim lightly against the side of her head.

"Think about it Kimmie, why stop there?. We've been looking for a way to get rid of Betty right? Well if things keep going south for Global Justice…"

Kim glared in mild anger at Shego and rubbed the side of her head as she considered what the thief was saying.

"…Betty Director gets tossed out and vulnerable and we lose two big thorns in our side. Without them around it'll be a lot easier to change this world into how it should be."

Kim grinned and hugged Shego.

"Brains and a body, I chose well."

Shego shrugged off Kim's hug and tried to keep the red head's attention on the matter at hand.

"Not so fast there Princess, this is going to take a lot of work. There are a lot of bases we need to cover if we're going to make her life a living hell and get her out of Global Justice so we can touch her, and we'll need some serious finances to do it. Saving your pretty ass cost me a pretty penny so were a bit low on funds right now. We need to get some new capitol. You ready to take that last big step?"

Kim closed her eyes and nodded.

"If I have to break a few laws to make the world a better place then so be it. I'm not going to turn back after coming this far."

Shego just smiled.

"Good girl Princess."

Shego stood and stretched, looking away from Kim as she spoke. There was a topic that they needed to discuss, they both knew it, but Shego also knew that Kim wouldn't ever be the one to bring it up so it was up to here to address it.

"We need to do something about your family Kim."

Kim blinked, not prepared for such a sudden change in topic.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Your mom saw us Princess, she knows the truth. The fact that Betty's position is looking so weak right now means for whatever reason your mom hasn't gone public yet, but it's only a matter of time before she does and then this whole plan is shot."

Kim's voice wavered slightly as she spoke.

"I can't hurt them Shego, their my family. They just don't understand what needs to be done."

"Exactly my point Princess. They're part of the problem, part of who forced you to be what you used to be. I'm not saying we have to get rid of them, we just need a way to make sure they don't become a problem later on."

Kim hung her head.

"I know...but.…"

"I know it's going to be hard Kim, that's why I'm going to let you decide what we do...I trust you."

Kim felt reassured by the vote of trust but it didn't assuage her concern over the problem she knew Shego was right about.

"I'll...I'll think of something I promise."

Shego returned to her half interested stance, glad to be off the subject.

"Great. Go get ready Princess, I'll drop you off on my way."

Kim looked perplexed.

"On your way? Your not coming? Where are you going?"

Shego sighed.

"I have to go see someone and pick up a package, I've got an idea of where we begin and it'll help with what we have to do."

"Who do you have to go see?"

Shego raised her hand and signaled for Kim to stop.

"Please Princess, I'd rather not go into it, just trust me."

Kim looked slightly put off at not being told but did as Shego asked. She got up off the couch and walked to her room, already running through her plan for the night.

_:Later that evening, Global Justice:_

Betty slammed her desk in frustration. Not only was her speech failing to overturn the lies of Kim Possible, if the various papers and news shows were any indication, but Ron Stoppable's body had been found thanks to a supposed anonymous tip. His neck had been snapped, just like Bonnie Rockwallers, which left Betty with little doubt who had killed him. When she had first found out she had done nothing but blame herself, she knew that if he hadn't stormed out of her office he might still be alive, but as much as she wanted to grieve for lives this whole damn crisis was costing her she knew she didn't have the liberty to. It was her job to be the damn unmoving rock during this storm and rocks don't get to cry no matter how much they wanted to. As she reviewed the report she had been given on Ron Stoppable's death she kept coming back to the same issue over and over. Who had called in his death and why they hadn't come forward personally? It was a question that sat at the top of a pile of questions that she just didn't have answers to. She set aside the file and just sank back into her chair. She knew she had take some decisive action soon, there was to much riding on her next move to sit idle.

Her bosses in the government were already breathing down her neck over Global Justice's slow response to Kim Possible's speech and the public's finding out about the reverse polarizer, if they found out she couldn't fully back up the claims she made in her response they'd be livid. She cursed her situation loudly, frustrated with the lack of available moves. With the sidekick and the cheerleader dead there was no one to testify to Kim's acts, and Betty couldn't prove Kim's involvement in their deaths since in both instances there were no supposed witnesses. Even the security tapes from the warehouse had turned out to be blank. Worst of all the link to Shego was little more then on Betty's word at the moment since none of her agents had even seen the two physically together. The best she had was Shego's presence outside the warehouse where Kim and Ron had been fighting, but that wouldn't stand up in any court. Whatever it was she was going to do was going to have to be something Kim Possible wouldn't see coming, it was her only shot and at this point she needed every shot she could get. Her TV lit up with a pair of familiar faces just as she was about to storm out of her office.

"We saw your speech."

Betty grimaced. Just what she needed, the two younger brothers.

"What do you want?"

Tim spoke with a devious look.

"We made you plans for something that's going to take down our sister and Shego."

"...We think."

Betty looked annoyed.

"You think?"

"Well we've never had to try and catch someone like Shego. Kim is easy, but Shego has that weird fire thing."

"We'd have an easier time if you could get us a sample of her plasma."

"We've tried, it always burns out before we get it out of the crime scene."

Jim and Tim just smirked.

"Well keep trying. We're sending you blueprints for a special paralyzing gun, it should stop Kim and Shego in their tracks."

Betty watched as blueprints flashed across her screen.

"It's the world's best stun gun. Don't worry we also sent a copy of the blueprints to your tech guys."

Betty nodded.

"Good. If it works I'll let you know. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got fifty agents to speak with regarding their memory of your sister's actions all those many months ago."

Jim nodded disinterestedly and the twin's faces vanished from Betty's TV screen.

_:Outside a bank:_

Kim adjusted the hood on her black cat suit and took a deep breathe. This was it, she was really crossing the last line. She couldn't claim that what she was going to do now was good but she knew that to achieve the greater good the world really needed she would have to break away from how she used to think of good and evil. All that considered though, she wished she could have done what she had to do in a different outfit. She didn't much care for the skin tight black cat suit, it made her chest look really pointy, but Shego had insisted.

Kim crept along the outer wall of the building, carefully avoiding the building's motion lights as she found the window she was looking for and cut a large hole into it. When she had been a hero she used to always marvel at how easily the bad guys were able to constantly break into supposedly high security buildings, but now that she was the one doing it she was grateful for the ease. She pulled herself inside just in time to see a guard coming down a set of stairs she presumed lead to some sort of upper management offices. She quickly slid into the shadows and held her breathe, noting with some astonishment that the guard walked right past the window with the big hole in it and didn't even notice.

"No wonder I'm always being called in" she muttered as she crept down the hallway "These guys seem like the wouldn't notice if I walked right past them carrying the bags of money."

Kim quickly found the vault door and pulled out the scope device Shego had given her. Shego might have been able to just burn her way through the door but Kim wasn't so lucky, she had to do thing the more difficult way. Thanks to the x-ray scanner Shego had given her though it was that much more difficult and being able to see the tumblers move made opening the door quick work. As quietly as she was able she slipped inside and pulled the door as close to closed as she could without locking it. She began piling sacks of money at the doorway, as many as she could carry. When she had piled as many as she was sure she could easily move, she slid open the door and peeked out.

She spotted the moving shadow of a guard off in the distance and knew she didn't have long before he passed by this way. She quickly grabbed the sacks she had set and slipped out of the safe, closing it behind her. She began running as lightly and fast as she could while carrying her new found weight, hoping that the hour Shego had given her to perform the task hadn't expired yet. She had made it nearly to her window when she heard a guard approaching. She cursed but thought quickly and strapped the bags to her back, leaping to the ceiling so the guard would pass under her while she supported the weight of the bags. It was a far from easy or enjoyable task and were it not for the tiny hooks built into the glove of the suit Kim would have succumbed to the weight of all the sacks and fell like a rock.

When she thankfully finally saw him round the corner to the next hallway she dropped down, a tad harder then she had intended thanks to her weakened arms and legs. As she reached her window and began tossing the bags through the open hole, she smiled at what she had just accomplished.

Kim Possible, Master Thief. She really could do anything.

* * *

Shego grumbled to herself as she flew away from the bank, having just dropped Kim off. She was really not looking forward to going to see him, not after all the time she had spent with Kimmie. She bore him no true ill will, he had treated her well enough, always gave her space when she needed it. It was just that he was so damn...annoying and needy. She had grown lazy when she had been with him, not really caring, just acting to act. The only thing that had given her a reason to really care had been the fights with Kim, and now that she and Kim were together...She paused at the thought, a smile creeping onto her face despite her current mood. Kim had changed so much since the first time they had met and Shego couldn't be prouder. Shego no longer doubted her feelings for the former hero, her previous sexuality be damned. She had thrown her lot in with Kim's dream of changing the world and with the two of them together the old world was going to be razed and a new one would be born with them in charge.

As she flipped the switch on her dashboard, opening the landing strip doorway to his lair Shego took a deep breathe and exited the jet, mentally steeling herself for whatever was about to happen. She walked through the hallway as if she owned the place, the same attitude she had boar when she had lived here. She was surprised at how neat the place looked, she had honestly expected things to start to fall apart without her around to keep order. She walked to a near bye railing and peered over the edge, searching. She spied him bent over his work desk and quickly threw herself over the railing to the ground floor.

"Yo, Dr. D."

Drakken looked up in mild surprise at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Shego? Shego!"

Drakken smiled widely as she walked close, the joy at her presence obvious in his face. As he was about to speak he caught himself, suddenly changing his face and body language to a more indifferent form.

"What are you doing here? Did your new boss get tired of your lippy attitude already?"

"I'm here because…"

Drakken continued seemingly ignoring Shego's attempt at a response.

"Well don't think you can come running back here just because you got fired. Leaving me with just a note, what kind of thing was that to do? I thought we were like a sort of evil family."

Drakken smirked slightly.

"But I suppose I could let you come back, If…"

Shego lit one of her hands and Drakken tensed, growing instantly silent.

"Doc, let's make one thing perfectly clear. I'm not here to come back, I just came because I need one of your old inventions."

Drakken looked confused, as if he didn't quite understand.

"Your not coming back? But…"

Shego growled softly.

"Don't make me have to beat the sense into you doc. Now, what did you do with the VCS package?"

Drakken scowled.

"That's why you came back? Bah fine, I don't need you anyway. Things are running fine without you, why I'm building a new machine that'll guarantee I take over the world and I'll have you know I've had people from all over the world begging come work for me now that I've got a spot open…"

Shego glanced down at her watch as Drakken ranted, sighing in annoyance as she realized she was running out of time. She cut him off mid rant.

"Doc, the stuff?"

" Grrr…fine. It's in the storeroom in the box marked failed plans."

Must be a fucking huge box Shego thought as she turned and walked to the storeroom, leaving Drakken to stand alone in his lab. She had no problem finding the items she was looking for, Drakken was surprisingly well organized considering what a mess his mind seemed to be most of the time. She turned and began walking back to the hanger, tossing the stuff in the back seat. As she was about to climb into the jet she heard the door leading to the inside of the lair open slightly and saw Drakken poke his head through the opening.

"You know Shego, you can come visit anytime you want. I'm a big enough man to overlook this little act of yours."

Shego just shook her head, a feeling of pity welling surprisingly up inside her. He really did seem to miss her.

"Sure doc. Sometime soon. Good luck with your latest plan, I'm sure it'll go better then all the rest."

Drakken smiled happily and waved as she took off. Shego breathed a sigh of relief, glad she had gotten in and out of there with a minimum of issues.

* * *

Kim peaked her head around the side of the building as she heard the soft pulsing sound of Shego's jet approaching in stealth mode. A rope ladder fell down in front of her and she gripped it, climbing up as steadily as she could. It was slow going due largely to the money sacks that hung attached to her entire body. Grunting with concentration she finally slipped into the open canopy of the jet, crouching in the back seat as Shego pulled the cover shut.

"Looks like you did good Princess. In and out with no problems I expect?"

Kim removed the bags from her suit's hooks as she spoke.

"Yah. It was actually really easy. I can't believe more banks don't get robbed if that's all it takes."

Shego laughed softly.

"Well Princess you and I are a bit better then most of your common thieves."

"Did everything go okay with whatever it is you went to do?"

Shego sighed.

"I went and saw Drakken Princess. He had something that might be useful."

Kim flinched at the name, a slight feeling of jealously overtaking her. She didn't like Shego bringing up her old life, it reminded Kim to much of how they used to fight and how stupid she had been.

"Why didn't you tell me that's who you were going to see?"

"Because he's my baggage Princess, not yours. Now that I got what we needed, here's what we do next."

Shego spent the rest of the flight revealing her plan to Kim, whose face grew a dark smile as she started piecing everything together.

_:W.W.E.E., Gemini's office:_

Gemini stroked PePe's head lovingly, speaking in soft soothing tones to his dog as they sat in his private office. It was their private sanctuary away from Gemini's moronic minions and they spent as much time here as possible. Gemini continued stroking PePe when suddenly his private communication screen lit up. A familiar and feminine scowling face that bore only one eye spoke in a serious tone.

"Gemini".

Gemini's eye went wide with surprise and PePe began barking fiercely. Gemini recovered instantly, setting his face to a sneering looking as he stroked PePe.

"Betty. What have I done to earn a phone call from my darling sister?"

"Cut the crap, I'm only calling because I'm out of options. You may be evil scum but your still my brother and I need your help."

Gemini looked amused.

"Flattery will get you nowhere dear sister. You must really be desperate if your calling me, we haven't spoken since that whole sidekick incident."

Betty just continued staring hard.

"Tell me, just what is it you need?"

"You've saw my press conference?"

"Of course. You put on quite the show. Tell me, was it all true?"

"Every word. Look, I'll cut right to it, I can't touch Kim Possible as long as the whole world is watching everything I do."

Gemini stroked his goatee thoughtfully.

"And you need me to do what you can't."

Betty didn't say anything.

"Tell me, why should I help you?"

A small beeping noise emitted from under Betty's face and Betty growled.

"Because I'm your sister. Look, I can't go into details right now."

"I assure you this channel is quite secure."

"But mine might not be. I've been scrambling this transmission but Global Justice communication technician's are already working on unscrambling it. We need to speak in person."

Gemini's face went hard.

"Do you think me some kind of fool? How do I know this isn't some kind of trap?"

"Damn it I don't have time for this. Look I'm asking you as your sister, not the head of Global Justice. No matter what either of us has done in our lives we're still family."

An address flashed on Gemini's screen.

"I'll be waiting at this address in four hours. I'll be alone so you could just as easily capture me, but I'm trusting you as my brother not to try anything. Please...I really need you."

Betty's face vanished from the communication screen.

Gemini looked down at PePe.

"What do you think PePe? Should we trust her?"

PePe barked in response and Gemini smiled.

"Good point PePe. If we go we can hold this over her head forever and wait till mother finds out that her favorite child had to come crawling to me for help."

Gemini's face lit up the main communication screen in the W.W.E.E base.

"MINIONS. I am going out, PePe will be in charge and I expect everything to be run according to my standard orders until I return. If I find out anything happened while I was gone PePe will be very angry. AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEPE GETS ANGRY.

Shego smiled seductively, wrapping her arms around Kim's waist as Kim set down the voice modulator and begin peeling off the virtual interface suit. The scowling face of Betty Director began to fade from the communication screen as Kim began unplugging the wires between the console and the suit.

Shego spoke invitingly into Kim's ear.

"Great Job Princess. You sure he'll show?"

Kim just smiled darkly.

"All brothers are the same, you just need to know what buttons to push."

Shego grinned and placed a small kiss on the back of Kim's neck.

"Everything else is taken care of and I've got three hours before I have to head out and set up, any ideas how we can kill the time?"

Kim just closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Shego's lips on her neck.

"I can think of a few."


	14. Endings & Beginnings Part 2

Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff.

_**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 4.4 & 4.5 - **__**Endings & Beginnings **_

Shego crept low along the back of warehouse, carefully ensuring that the curtain she had hung properly obscured everything that was hidden behind it. It wouldn't do to reveal the surprise to early she thought. She checked her watch and noted the hour she had remaining was vanishing fast. Creeping carefully up a near bye ladder she leapt to the scaffolding and picked up the radio on her belt.

"Princess, everything's set here, you all dressed for the show?"

A moment of silence occurred as Shego waited for Kim's reply.

"Betty's ready."

A soft laugh followed as Kim seemed to take enjoyment in her rhyme.

"Cute. Keep your head in the game Princess, I taught you better then that. I'll send a burst of static to let you know when he arrives."

"Ok."

Shego took one last look around and then waited silently for things to begin.

- - -

Gemini pushed open the door of the warehouse and looked inside, the brightness of the outside lights washing against his back and making the interior completely black. He grunted in annoyance, curing the fact that his sister chose such a poor location for a secret meeting. He walked inside, his single eye already beginning to adjust to the change in lighting.

"Sister, you had better be here."

Though he could not see her for all the darkness, he heard her voice reply from back farther in the warehouse.

"Keep it down you fool, I'm back here."

Gemini walked towards the sound of his sister's voice only to find himself staring at console screen.

He face bore a look of momentary confusion before settling into anger.

"What trick is this? Why are you on this screen and not in front of me as we agreed?"

Betty just smirked.

"I'm glad you came. I was being honest when I said I needed your help. My reputation is going down in flames thanks to the whole Kim Possible incident and I need a way to take the public's mind off of it. What better way then to capture one of the most wanted men in the world?"

The curtain that had been hanging behind the console suddenly dropped and the grinning forms of 10 Global Justice agents stood revealed, guns pointed directly at Gemini. In the shadows of the ceiling Shego dropped the burnt end of the cord that had held up the curtain and grinned evilly as she saw Gemini's face go first to surprise then to a dark scowl. It hadn't taken long to order some hench men and dress them up in Global Justice uniforms and the look on his face was worth the expense.

Gemini glared with fury at Betty's image on the screen.

"You dare…"

Betty cut him off with a harsh laugh.

"You truly are a fool brother. You see I knew you would come if I played the family card, you were always so predictable. Since no one truly knows of our relationship I'll get a huge commendation for bringing down your evil empire and bringing you to justice and best of all the whole world will have forgotten about Kim Possible's speech. A prison transport is already on the way, thanks again for walking right into this trap brother. Men...take Gemini into custody."

Gemini, his body shaking with pure rage, stuck out his metal hands and aimed the first finger at the soldiers.

"You think you can capture me? You puny soldiers don't stand a chance against the power I posses in just one finger."

The tip of his finger opened as a concussion rocket came flying out, slamming into the ground just in front of the assembled soldiers. The impact blast knocked most of the men back on to the ground, but a few managed to roll away and began firing at Gemini. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he rolled and dodged the blasts, doing his best to make his way back to the door. As the doorway came into sight he felt the hand of one soldier tag him momentarily, but a quick kick backwards shook it off. His goal in sight he turned back around every and let loose with a volley of projectiles, their explosions enough to throw off the aim of the soldiers who were already drawing beads on him. Finally he reached the door and pried it open, cursing loudly as a laser blast stung the metal mere inches to his left. As he barreled through the doorway and into the night he heard his sister's voice berating her men and demanding they chase after him. Gemini ran quickly back to his waiting helicopter as he heard the footfalls of the Global Justice soldiers begin to grow closer. She dares to use our family connection as part of a trap to capture me? he thought as he jumped inside and took off. She and the entire world she holds so dear will pay for this treachery he vowed as his helicopter flew of into the night.

- - -

Shego leapt down from the rafters and landed with a grin. It had been a good show. She picked up the radio on her belt once more and spoke into it.

"It's over Princess. Good Job."

Kim answered with a quizzical tone.

"He get away?"

"Yep."

"Good. Hurry back."

"I've got to round up the damn henchmen first, but I'll see you in about a hour."

_:Shego & Kim's lair, one hour later:_

Kim sighed as she sat at the table and listened as Shego described what had happened in the warehouse.

"You get to have all the fun."

Shego just smirked.

"Hey I've been at this longer, it's one of the perks. Besides, I can't do that damn woman as good as you can, you know that."

Kim just nodded but then looked down.

"Shego...I know what I want to do about my family, but...

Shego's face went serious. She hadn't expected Kim to come to a decision so quickly.

"But?"

"I need some things."

"Spending our new cash already Princess? What sort of things?"

The women spent the rest of the night going over Kim's plan. Shego scoffed several times during the discussion, pointing out just how difficult Kim was making things with the plan, but she finally agreed when Kim reminded her that Shego had put her in charge of coming up with a plan. When Kim finally retired for the night she did so relieved, the weight of concern about her family having been lifted by the plan's formation.

- - -

She was slightly less relieved when seemingly in the blink of an eye she was awakened by Shego who was tapping forcefully on her skull.

"Get your ass up Princess before I burn that bed out from under you."

Kim looked up groggily at Shego and yawned.

"What do you want? Is it morning already?"

"Come out to the living room, you need to see what's on TV."

Kim grumbled and tried to pull the covers up over her head. Shego had other ideas as she gripped the center of the blankets and lit her hand, instantly setting them ablaze.

Kim shot up, more so in surprise then in any pain, and stared daggers at Shego.

"Fine, Fine I'm up."

A few minutes later Kim walked wobbly into the living room to find Shego waiting, remote in hand.

"They've been playing this non stop since it aired one hour ago."

Shego pointed the remote at the TV and unpaused it. The image of an angry Gemini holding his dog began to play.

"People of the world, tremble in fear for your days have come. For those of you that do not yet know me I am Gemini, leader of the World Wide Evil Organization and your soon to be new emperor. I am broadcasting this message on all channels so that the entire world may know of it's fate."

He took a deep breathe and continued.

"As I speak an array of missiles is being aimed at the capitol of every major country in the world. If all world leaders do not surrender to me within 12 hours and hand over rule of their country I will launch the missiles and the world will see a death toll unlike any before it."

Shego grinned amusedly.

"You have to hand it to him, when he goes, he goes all out."

Gemini pounded the table in front of him and then curled his fist.

"And if anyone dares to try and stop me I will immediately launch the missiles. "

Gemini made a show of check the watch on his wrist.

"I'm waiting."

The screen went dark for a moment before Gemini's face suddenly re-appeared.

"Oh I almost forget. Feel free to send any complaints to my sister Betty Director, the head of Global Justice. Thanks for the idea dear sister."

Gemini laughed loudly as his image faded from the screen.

Shego grinned and turned to Kim.

"That's better then we hoped for. You ready Princess?"

Shego tossed a small handheld device to Kim.

"I had one of the henchmen tag him with a tracer last night. This will lead you right to him."

Kim smiled darkly and stretched, the last remnants of her earlier exhaustion fading from her body at the excitement of her upcoming mission.

"I hope he puts up a fight."

As Kim turned towards the hanger she called back to Shego.

"What are you going to be doing while I'm out?"

"I've got your shopping list to fill. You do your job Princess and I'll make sure everything's waiting for you when you get back."

Kim nodded and walked through the hanger door. Shego stood and stretched as she heard the hovercraft take off, her own thoughts on the mental list of items she had to obtain for Kim and the short time she had in which to do it. Shego turned and began walking to the hanger. Family's a different kind of fight Princess Shego thought as she reached her jet. You'd better be able to finish what your starting.

- - -

It hadn't taken Kim long to find Gemini's location and fight her way in. As she took out two more W.W.E.E. soldiers who thought they could do what the last 15 had failed at, she considered just how much fun the fighting had become. When she was a hero she had fought with restraint, always holding back because she didn't want to hurt anyone, but now...now she knew that it was so much more fun to let go. The cries and whimpers of the soldiers that lay crumpled on the ground behind her just brought her a bigger and bigger rush of joy with each new addition. Still, these weaklings weren't giving her much of a challenge. It was a tougher fight trying to beat Shego to the bathroom. Maybe if she only broke one of their legs they'd be able to keep fighting longer she considered. As Kim crouched low and leaped forward, rolling her landing into a low strike that took out an approaching soldier, she heard Gemini's voice ranting from a room a short distance up the hall.

"...Well let us see what she does now that the whole world knows the truth. She wanted people to forget Kim Possible and now she has her wish."

Kim smirked and made a quick dash to the room, not wishing to waste such a golden entrance line.

"Am I really that forgettable?"

Gemini's eye went wide with surprise momentarily before returning to anger.

"Kim Possible!"

"You remembered. Lets see everyone else remembers me after I'm done kicking your ass all around this base."

Gemini quickly fired a rocket from his hand, the explosion that flared into existence just inches from Kim's face doing little more then making her scowl.

"Your boring me."

Kim took a running start and jumped, slamming her feet down onto the shoulders of an approaching soldier as she used his body to push off and land on the stairs leading to Gemini's platform. Gemini growled in frustration, extending a new finger and firing a laser blast as he drew a bead on Kim. Unshaken by the approaching beam she handsprung sideways and began to flip backwards up the stairs, twisting and dodging the blasts that slammed around her hands as she went. Finally she rolled up the last step of the stairs and stood smirking in front of Gemini who looked raged with anger. He pulled a remote control off his belt and held it between them.

"Stay Back unless you want me to press this button and incinerate every major city in this world. You weren't supposed to be here, your supposed to be in hiding from Global Justice."

Kim just continued smirking.

"Betty said you bought her little act. Do you really think someone like me would have ever done those things Betty said in her speech? Your a fool, it was all part of the trap to capture you, every little word."

Gemini yelled in anger as Kim's words sunk in, his anger boiling over at the idea that everything had been a setup from the start. Had he not been blinded by his rage he would have seen Kim suddenly dash forward and slam her leg into the hand that had been holding the remote. As he watched in shock the remote flew upward, tumbling through the air, until Kim herself caught it and snapped it in half.

"Oops, broke your toy."

Kim grinned hungrily.

"Let's see if you break as easily."

Gemini looked worriedly at the darkness Kim displayed on her face and realized that what was about to happen was going to hurt very very much.

- - -

It took less then 30 seconds for Gemini's body to hit the floor with a heavy thud, his last word a simple moan of pain as he passed out. Kim looked down at the defeated form of Gemini and gave a small sigh. It hadn't been nearly as fun as she had hoped it would be. She grunted as she picked up his heavy form and began dragging it past the likewise fallen bodies of his men, most of whom were too wracked with their own pain to aid their fallen leader, and made her way back to the hidden base's entrance. She check her watch as she stood outside, counting down the minutes remaining till the guests she had called would arrive.

She was taken quite by surprise when she felt something hot slam into her body and saw a blue glow surround her. She struggled to move but found that she could barely move her head let alone an appendage. She cursed inwardly and wondered who the hell had just done this to her when a previously hidden form stepped out from a nearby shadow, a squad of men following behind it.

Betty stood smirking and stroked her chin in thoughtful amusement.

"What do you know, the stun gun worked. I suppose I owe them a thanks. Kim Possible it is my supreme pleasure to place your under arrest for the murders of Bonnie Rockwaller and Ron Stoppable, not to mention the numerous counts of assault. Oh and look, you managed to take out my brother for me, how thoughtful of you to save me all that extra work.

Kim gave Betty a dark glare.

"What's that? Do you have something to say? Oh I'm sorry I forgot, you can't talk. Well let me tell you just what's going to happen now.…"

A voice suddenly rang out in a sharp tone.

"Just what in tarnation is going on here?"

An unamused looking man walked forward from behind Betty and stood staring.

Betty glared.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man stared hard at Betty.

"I'm the law in this area. I received a call from Miss Kim Possible that she had captured the man that was holding the world hostage."

A squad of vans suddenly roared into the clearing and door's began flying open.

"And that would be the press I'm guessin."

The man narrowed his gaze at Betty.

"I know you. Your that woman that went on TV and said those lies about Miss Possible. Now I find you standing here holding a gun and Miss Possible trapped in some sort of dang forcefield? Just what do you think your doing?"

Betty continued glaring, she could feel her anger rising as she sensed her grip on the situation slipping away.

"I have placed Miss Possible under arrest for the series of crimes she has committed."

The man look unimpressed.

"Uh huh. I suppose you have proof of these crimes with you?"

Betty look annoyed but remained silent.

"A warrant? A court order? No? Then you'd best let Miss Possible go this instance before you find yourself run in."

Betty fixed the man with a cold stare.

"I am Betty Director, head of Global Justice. My authority…"

A blond reporter suddenly stuck her face into the group.

"Hi, Heather Myers channel 42. Am I hearing correctly? The famous Betty Director has assaulted Kim Possible just as she stopped the madman who was holding the world for ransom and is now trying to arrest her without any proof or warrant? Ooh just wait till our viewers hear this."

Betty began shaking with rage. She couldn't believe what was happening. Regardless of her authority she knew that if the public at large heard that story her career would be over. She was already standing on shaky ground with the world wide announcement of her connection to Gemini. She growled and pressed a button on the gun, the blue field around Kim suddenly fading. She muttered just loud enough to ensure Kim could hear her.

"Make no mistake Possible, I will bring you in for what you did."

Kim just smirked darkly at Betty then turned to the report and grinned widely, taking a light and happy tone as she began to tell the story she had crafted.

_:Shego and Kim's Lair, hours later:_

Kim landed the hovercraft in the hanger and quickly walked into the living room, crashing down onto the couch beside Shego, who looked up from her magazine.

"Bout time you got back Princess. How'd everything go?"

Kim sighed.

Kim: It went exactly as we planned until I got him outside. Betty was waiting for me, she must have just arrived. She hit me with some kind of stun ray and was about to haul me off when the local law and the press showed up. It didn't take her long to release me then.

Shego looked unamused.

"You got lucky Princess, that might not happen again. Be more aware next time damn it, I don't want to have to come bust your ass out again."

Kim just grumbled below her breath.

"Now that your back it's time to deal with your family."

Kim sat up at that sentence, a look of unexpected surprise crossing her face, as if she hadn't expected to hear it.

"You got everything already?"

Shego nodded.

"It's all set up. No more putting this off Princess, we can't afford to wait anymore."

Kim reluctantly checked the clock on the wall.

"My Mom and the tweebs should be at home right now. My dad should still be at his office. I guess I'll take my mom and the tweebs.

Shego looked seriously at Kim.

"Fine, I'll go pick up your dad. I'll meet you at your house with him."

Kim looked down at the floor, a sad look crossing her face, but she nodded. As Shego stood, stretched and began walking towards the hanger Kim called out to her.

"Shego...don't hurt him."

Shego just nodded and continued walking.

_:Possible House:_

Anne Possible paced as she talked on the phone.

"I know honey but...I can't, she's out daughter. I know what I told you but you didn't see her. The look in her eyes...I was reaching her I know it. I know what they said she's done but our Kimmie wouldn't do that. If only I had…"

Anne paused and listened, tears welling in her eyes.

"Damn it James she's our daughter, I'm not going to treat her like some criminal, for gods sake I gave birth to her. If I just had another chance...I know...I know…fine, I'll see you soon."

Anne sighed and wiped away the tears that had begun to leak down onto her face. She felt like she was being torn in two. Her brain knew what Kim had done, her eyes had seen it, but her heart wouldn't let her believe it. It was tearing her in two, the anger at herself for failing Kim so badly, at her husband for being able to so casually cast out his own daughter drowning her as much as the sorrow she felt at the truth that she knew she couldn't, wouldn't believe. She muttered softly to herself as she hung up the phone. As she rested her head against the base of the phone she heard the voice that had been playing in her mind for days now and turned with a start. Kim stood in the doorway of the room looking downward.

"Mom…"

Anne's first instinct was to run and hug her missing daughter, but the image of Ron's body falling to the ground flashed into her mind and she held back. She was afraid some part of her realized, afraid of her own daughter. She did her best to remain calm.

"Kim...What are you doing here."

Kim's response bore no such calm, instead it wavered as if Kim herself was struggling to make the words come out.

"I'm...I want to talk to you. Can we go to the kitchen and have some tea?"

Anne considered Kim's request. Maybe if she could spend some time with her daughter she could make her see what had happened to her, how sick she was. Maybe she could save her and bring her back from that line she crossed. Though she still felt the tinge of fear that was resting inside of her, Anne nodded and the two walked to the kitchen. She made the tea without saying a word, setting the two cups on the table while she grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. The two family members sat on opposite sides, their distance across the table from each other dwarfed by the distance Anne felt in her heart. She took a deep breathe and decided to start the conversation, hoping to put both herself and her daughter at ease.

"I…I've missed you Kimmie."

Kim just looked sad.

"I know…"

Anne poured a small amount of milk into her tea and took a drink.

"What happened to you? How could you do that to Ronald?"

Anne took another sip of her tea and suddenly realized it tasted odd. A look of shock crossed her face as she looked up at Kim who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"What did you…"

Kim replied before Ann could finish.

"I'm sorry..."

She struggled to speak.

"Kimmie..."

Her world suddenly went dark.

_:Unknown amount of time later:_

Anne's head shot up and her eyes looked quickly around. Much to her surprise she found she was still sitting at the table. She heard a soft crying noise and looked to see Kim, her head buried into her crossed arms, sobbing softly. Kim looked up, tears running down her cheeks, and spoke softly.

"….I couldn't do it. Shego said I had to but I couldn't."

Anne looked confused as Kim stared at her.

"I had a plan...I...I was going to take you back with me...make you see what it was like...keep you with me until you understood….but I saw you laying there...your my mom…"

Anne stared at Kim and felt her own tears began to well in her eyes as Kim's words began to come in short sobbing gasps.

"I wanted to be different...I wanted to change so it wouldn't hurt anymore…"

Anne, despite her better judgment walked over to her daughter and held her close. Kim closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace

"When I was fighting I could forget...I could just react...but...but it's not working anymore."

Kim's words became pleading.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did...Please...tell me I can comeback...tell me you still love me…"

Anne looked down at her daughter and saw the naked emotion on her face, a pleading look showing the truth of her words.

"I'll always love you Kimmie...We can make things better I promise...We'll find a way."

Kim sniffled and nodded.

"Shego...She's coming here with dad. How am I going to tell her I don't want to go with her anymore? She...She's going to be so mad…"

Anne flinched at that news but just squeezed her daughter tighter.

"I promise I'll help you. I won't let her hurt you or your father. The important thing is you want to make things better Kimmie."

- - -

Kim stood in the doorway and stared at the smiling faces of her family, whose eyes each bore a bright yellow light, looking momentarily sad before Shego slid up beside her and wrapped her arm around Kim's waist reassuringly.

"What are they seeing?"

Kim sighed softly and leaned her head on Shego's shoulder.

"What they needed to be happy."

Kim turned back to the doorway and slowly turned off the lights, letting only the lights that shone down on the bodies of her family lit. She spoke softly to herself as walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

"Soon I'll be able to show you a real world of happiness...I promise."


	15. Endings & Beginnings Part 3

_Standard Disclaimer : Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's Choice - Chapters 4.6 - 4.8 - ****Endings & Beginnings **

Shego lit her hand with a smirk and lobbed a series of plasma balls towards Kim. The red head let her body react on instinct and slid low, allowing the balls to pass over her form, but just as quickly as she had dropped, she sprang up and went into a series of spin kicks, closing the distance between her and Shego.

Shego stood her ground, unwavered by the rapidly approaching blur of legs. At the last moment she shot her hand out and grunted with effort as she caught Kim's leg and clasped both hands around it. She flared both her hands and watched as her flame began to lick into Kim's skin. To Shego's surprised Kim just smirked as if she had been expecting it. She arched backwards and planted her hands on the ground behind her, pulling back with all her might. Shego looked quite surprised as her tight grip on Kim's leg became a liability, her body suddenly flung forward. She tumbled through the air but managed to land in a back handspring, which she used to flip back into a standing position.

By this point both women were breathing heavy. They had been fighting all day, like they had when Kim was still training, and neither woman could seem to gain the upper hand on the other. Kim bore multiple burns on various parts of her body, souvenirs of Shego's touch but she seemed to not even notice them. Shego herself was none better. Her muscles were quite obviously shaking and her body bore deep bruises, no easy feat given her healing rate. As Kim took a dead run towards Shego, her freshly burnt leg bright red, the last rays of the day's sun dipped below the horizon and Shego held up her hands.

"Time's up Princess. Looks like we got another tie."

Kim stopped and regarded Shego's words with a smirk.

"Only until tomorrow when I finally take you out."

It was her standard reply when Shego pointed out their continued ties and Shego, as she always did, scoffed good-naturedly in return.

"Keep dreaming like that Princess and I'll be glad to give you a five alarm wake up call."

Shego looked over Kim's body, the remnants of her strikes quite obvious.

"Don't they hurt?"

"Pain just means I'm alive, it means I can still fight. You taught me that Shego."

Shego nodded approvingly.

Kim smiled naughtily

"Besides, I like the feeling of your hands on my body, no matter what they're doing."

Shego just shook her head and walked towards the bathroom, ready for a shower. Kim took the chance and leapt forward, pushing herself just over Shego, grinning as she landed.

"Last one to the shower makes dinner."

Shego just grinned in return, ready for the challenge.

_:Later:_

Kim stood in the kitchen rattling off a series of dishes to a shocked looking Shego.

"...and for dessert I was thinking we'd have those chocolate parfaits."

"Damn Princess do you have a black hole in your stomach or something?"

Kim smiled innocently.

"I'm a growing woman. Besides, you lost the race."

"Only because you bit me in the back of the leg."

"Never start a fight you can't finish remember?"

"So you do listen, good to know."

Kim laughed and walked to the living room, knowing she had time to kill until Shego finished the dinner order. She flipped on the TV and listened with half interest as yet another political show droned on.

"...and this is just the latest atrocity perpetrated by the so called protectors of this world. Global Justice? HA! More like Global Fascism. You've all seen the story right? Kim Possible saves the entire world from yet another mad man, who just happens to be the brother of the leader of Global Justice, and she's almost arrested for her effort by none other then Betty Director, who just happened to be at the scene? You know what I think? I think this whole thing was a plot between her and her brother to take over a world that was turning against them. I say we've had enough of Betty Director, I say we need to send our government a message. Either Betty Director goes or we take to the streets and show them we mean business."

The crowd roared in agreement.

"Now I'd like to take a few calls, get a pulse for what you the average American is thinking. Call in to the number at the bottom of your screen."

Kim smiled as an idea came to her. It couldn't hurt to give them a little push in the right direction. She grabbed the near bye phone and started dialing. The phone was specially designed to appear as if it was calling from another country, a feature that gave an added edge to the story Kim was already preparing.

She watched as onscreen the woman thanked the current caller and signaled her production team to patch through another.

"Hello, your on live with the Irate Eliza show, what's your name caller?"

Kim spoke in a calm practiced tone.

"Hello Eliza? This is Kim Possible."

The show's crowd gasped then went wild at the name.

"Well this is an honor. Folks we have world hero Kim Possible on the line. Miss Possible according to my staff your calling from outside the country, any particular reason for that?"

"I'm glad you asked Eliza. Unfortunately I've had to go into hiding. Betty Director has already proven she is willing to stop at nothing to bring me under her control and I was afraid if I stayed she might harm my friends or family in order to get to me."

Eliza's tone took an angry tint.

"Do you hear that folks? Kim Possible, who just earlier this week saved the entire world from nuclear winter has been forced to go into hiding all for the sake of her family and friends, and the woman who is hunting her gets to run free. "

The audience booed loudly.

"I'm just grateful for the support of people like you, it means a lot to me."

Kim let her voice grow a bit sad.

"I just can't understand how she could abuse her power like that. All I ever wanted to do was make a difference.…"

Kim cut off her sentence, feigning a sudden onset of tears.

"Do you see that everyone? All she wanted to do was make a difference and now look at her. What kind of world is it where heroes like Kim Possible are forced into hiding, forced to abandon their friends and family because of the actions and lies of corrupt officials. Well you know what I say? I say we need more people like Kim Possible in this world, people who are trying to make it a better place not trying to turn it into their own little kingdom. I want each and every one out there to contact their representative. Demand Betty Director be removed from power and Kim Possible be placed in charge of Global Justice. With a hero like her at the helm it might be able to be a true force for good again."

Unseen by the Eliza, the smile Kim had been wearing grew wider and darker as the conversation continued, the suddenly implanted idea continuing to spread after the show had ended. By that night it was the topic of various debates and news shows, the suddenly increasing cry of not only the American people but people of the entire world that Betty Director to step down and Kim Possible to take her place.

_:A Few Weeks Later:_

Betty crossed her arms and scowled in disgust. She was standing outside the doors of an unassuming office whose purpose was anything but unassuming. Behind the doors sat a group of men who had called her here to decide her future with Global Justice. It was not this fact though that was causing her scowl, rather it was the newspaper sitting on the waiting room table beside her. It's headline read "World Government's demand removal of head of Global Justice." and was one shared by many that morning, a seeming indication of the current mood of the public at large. It galled her to see the entire future of the free world being dictated by a bunch on mindless sheep, that any world government would take the out crying of a few mindless sheep as actual directive. She was cut off from her mental rant as the doors began to open begin to open and a single female stepping halfway out.

"Miss Director? They are ready to see you now."

Betty gritted her teeth and prepared to fight for not only her job but the truth. She walked into office and stared at the suited men that sat behind the only furnishing in the room, a long conference table. One of them spoke in a serious tone.

"Sit Miss Director."

Betty made sure her face appeared impassive as she took her seat.

"The recent weeks have seen several public revelations that have done great harm to Global Justice. You have been asked here today to provide an explanation for these events."

Betty stood and took a deep breathe, bringing the image of Kim Possible to the forefront of her mind as she spoke.

"Everything that has happened in these past weeks has been a direct result of the actions of Kim Possible. She is no longer the hero she is claiming to be.…"

Betty paced as she spoke, her voice constantly spiking with anger as she told the sordid history of Kim Possible, of the death of Bonnie Rockwaller and Ron Stoppable, of the involvement of Shego. The men that sat across from her listened with focused intention, their eyes never looking away from her for even a moment. When she had finally finished her speech she sat and waited for their response. She did not wait long.

"Thus far you have allowed on your watch the death of two agents, you have admitted as much. You have also allowed the public to learn of Global Justice's reformation tactics and of your true relationship with Gemini, the leader of W.W.E.E. You have, in short Miss Director, caused Global Justice's public image to become tarnished and the world wide trust of Global Justice to falter. You have offered no proof of your accusations…"

Betty cut in with a forceful tone and pointed at the men.

"I provided the witness statements of over thirty Global Justice agents."

"Which state little more then what you yourself told those agents while public support for those same statements is almost non-existent. It is the decision of this council that you have become to great a liability to allowed to remain in your current position. Effective immediately you will be stripped of your rank and dishonorably discharged from government service. I feel compelled to inform you that Miss Possible has been named as a possible replacement.

Betty's arms shot up in rage as her voice erupted with a similar inflection.

"Are you blind? Have you not listened to single word I have said? Your making a monumental mistake. She is not to be trusted, she has been planning this from the start, I know it. You idiots are playing right into her plan."

The man replied with a calm even tone.

"And what plan would that be Miss Director?"

Betty stood at a loss. She did not know exactly what Kim Possible was planning but she knew it meant a dire fate for the world.

"As we thought, you again make a claim you can offer no proof of. Miss Possible has shown herself to be a selfless hero time and again, laying her life on the line and asking nothing in return. That is the sort of image Global Justice once had, and if we are to restore it we need such a figure for the public to stand behind."

Betty stood steaming in anger, at a total loss for what to say.

"This meeting is adjourned. Betty Director you will turn over your sidearm and any other equipment you are carrying to the officer that is waiting outside this room. You will then have 12 hours to prepare your affairs and vacate your position."

Betty shook with rage and she turned and stormed out of the door. Kim Possible had done it, she had cost Betty her job and left her looking the fool in the eyes of the world. As she slammed her equipment into the hands of the waiting officer she only had one thought running through her head. If she couldn't make the world see that Kim Possible needed to be stopped, Betty would stop her herself, permanently.

- - -

It took only 6 of those 12 hours Betty had been given for the news to leak out and thus by noon the news anchors on every channels were reporting the same story.

"Hello and welcome to the news at noon, I'm your anchor Michelle Ashley. Our top story this lunch hour, sources close to the government have announced that Betty Director, head of Global Justice, will be stepping down today. Betty Director was head of Global Justice for 10 years but recently found herself and Global Justice under scrutiny for questionable tactics and personal vendettas. Though no official replacement has yet been named, many are speculating that Kim Possible could be asked to take the position. Miss Possible is known around the world as a iconic hero and may be just the sort of image boost Global Justice could use."

Kim shut off the TV while sporting a wide grin. Both she and Shego had been relaxing and eating lunch on the couch and had only had the TV on as white noise when the news was broadcast.

She turned to Shego.

"It worked. We made her look so untrustworthy and incompetent that they bounced her right out. She can't hide behind a wall of soldiers or in a fortified base now."

"I find the addition of your name more interesting. Did you have anything to do with that Princess?"

Kim grinned mischievously.

"I might have given them a small push in that direction. Think about it Shego, with me leading Global Justice we'd have our own private army, no more having to constantly hire henchmen. What better way to change the world then to start with the idiots who were ruining it?"

Shego smiled with both pride and amusement.

"Your brilliant sometimes Princess, but you seem to have forgotten something. What am I supposed to be doing while your playing with your new toys? More importantly, what about us as an us? It's not like the head of Global Justice can just sneak out to see a wanted thief for a nooner anytime she wants."

Kim's eye got a devious look in them.

"Leave everything to me."

Shego just nodded, trusting that Kim had a way to work things to suit her needs.

"So when do you want to take care of dear Betty?"

Kim smirked.

"Just as soon as everything has been confirmed. It's only fitting that the new head of Global Justice be the one to dispose of the old one."

Shego placed a hand suggestively on Kim.

"Your sexy when your plotting Princess."

Kim returned the touch with a sexy look and leaned into Shego.

"Only when I'm plotting?"

Before Shego could reply the phone rang. She looked mildly surprised before Kim explained.

"That's going to be some bureaucrat calling about Global Justice. I let that number leak to a few high level individuals I helped in the past just incase my plan actually worked."

Shego looked slightly upset, but Kim wasn't fazed.

"You said the line was untraceable, and besides how else did you expect them to contact me to offer me the position?"

Kim picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello? Yes...I see...oh really? I see...well not that I'm not flattered but why me?"

Shego rolled her eyes at Kim's innocent act.

"Well yes...but….I understand….Where? What time? Ok I'll make sure I'm there.

Kim hung up the phone and turned back to Shego.

"I was right. They want me to come to some closed door meeting at the U.N. tomorrow at 7am to discuss my future. "

Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Then what?"

"Well whoever that was didn't say much more then that, but I would guess that if things go well that they will make some kind of official announcement that will be broadcast on TV and set a date for an official swearing in ceremony."

Kim grinned devilishly.

"We've won Shego. "

She returned to leaning in towards Shego.

"Now, where were we…"

_:The next day:_

Betty shut off her TV in disgust. A press conference had just been held naming Kim Possible the new director of Global Justice. The TV news pundits had all declared it a bold move and a signal that Global Justice was on it's way to restoring it's lost glory and respect. Betty knew the truth though, she knew that a dark time was beginning. She may not have known what exactly Kim Possible's plan was, however she knew she had to stop it. The problem she had run into though was a total lack of ability in how to find her.

All her old contacts had frozen her out or come up empty and the former teen hero was still making her appearances in public to brief to be useful. With no idea of how to find her and no idea of where she would be, Betty knew she only had one chance and that was the announced swearing in ceremony. She didn't know how she was going to get in, or how she was going to stop Kim, but she knew she was going to save the world from it's own stupidity even if it meant having kill Kim Possible. She spent the rest of the evening planning her moves and trying to account for every conceivable possibility, acts which would in the end come to naught.

- - -

It was around 2am as she was flipping through the TV, thoughts of Kim Possible's master plan running through her head, that she snapped her gaze backwards towards the sudden sound of her door opening.

Kim Possible, followed by the thief Shego who closed the door behind her, walked in as if they owned the place.

"Hello Betty. Did you hear the news? I've been made the new head of Global Justice."

Betty rose stiffly, eyeing the body language of the two women for any indication of an attack.

"Kim Possible...I would say I'm surprised to see you, but I'm not as foolish as the rest of the damn world. You've come to settle things between us?"

Kim just smirked.

"I can't have you ruining everything and knowing you you had some plan to do just that. "

Betty walked away from her couch, taking slow deliberate steps. As she passed her side table, covered in various personal objects and knick knacks, she slipped her arms behind her back and subtly pressed a single button hidden just below the wooden rim of the table, an action seemingly unnoticed by either Kim or Shego who were both staring directly into Betty's eye.

Betty struck a fighting pose.

"Well then, lets settle this once and for all."

Hoping that an early attack would throw her off balance Betty rushed Kim, feigning a high punch. As Kim reached up to block it Betty dropped down and performed a low helicopter kick, slamming both of her legs into Kim. Kim lurched sideways from the force of the strike. Shego, who had been standing behind Kim immediately lit her hands and slashed downward, her plasma missing Betty's legs by a hair's width as Betty rolled backwards to a standing position. Shego launched a volley of plasma balls directly as Betty, not allowing the woman even a second to breathe. Betty crouched and leapt up as the plasma balls burnt into the ground she had just been occupying. As she landed she found Kim waiting, her fist slamming into Betty's midsection, throwing the one eyed woman back across her living room. Betty groaned in pain as she felt her back slam into a wall. She recovered as best as she could.

"Was this what you did to Bonnie Rockwaller? To Ron Stoppable?"

She managed to dodge Kim's quick series of punches, but Shego's high kick met her stomach and she doubled over.

"Ron and Bonnie got what they deserved, just like you are."

Betty rose with some effort and slammed her arms sideways, catching Kim in the side.

"What they deserved? They kissed behind your back and you tortured them for it, killed them for it. You are truly are insane if you think what you did was deserved. What about the rest of the world? Do they deserve what your going to do to them?"

Shego bounded close to Betty and swiped her claws across Betty's arm, eliciting a scream of pain from Betty. Kim used Betty's momentary loss of focus to slam her palm in Betty's shoulder, sending the woman stumbling backwards.

"What I'm going to do is change the world, make it a better place. I used to think being the good guy was enough, that I could save the world one person at a time, but Ron and Bonnie showed me that no matter how good you are it doesn't matter, people will always just end up hurting each other, it's how this world has made them. Well I won't accept this world anymore, I'm going to do what needs to be done to make it good again and that starts with removing you and everything you represent."

Betty cursed as Kim arched backwards dodging the kick Betty threw out. Her curse began a scream of intense pain as Kim slammed her own leg into the leg Betty had been supporting her failed kick with and felt the bone shatter. Betty crumpled to the ground, the pain of her suddenly broken leg overwhelming her. Despite it, or perhaps because of it, she began laughing.

"You killed your best friend and a girl you went to school with and I'm the villain in your story? Your not really clear on the concept of heroes and villains are you? Your a killer plain and simple and nothing you will ever do will erase all the evil you've done. You say you want to make a better world but all your doing is drowning it in blood."

Kim looked down at Betty.

"I'm sick of you judging me. I'm sick of you deciding who I am, what I am. This world has been controlled by people like you for long enough."

Kim placed her foot on Betty's chest as she prepared to make her final strike.

Betty's final words came with an amused tone.

"It always comes back to control…"

Kim slammed her foot down on Betty's throat, smashing it inward and killing her instantly.

She had just began to raise her foot back up when the front door burst open and a squad of policemen burst in, guns drawn.

"Freeze."

Kim and Shego did just that as the sudden arrival of the men surprised them. The various men quickly surveyed the scene and their faces all went to a look of horror.

"Your...Your Kim Possible…"

The speaking cop looked down at the dead form of Betty Director, whose blood was still dripping of Kim's foot.

"You killed her.…"

Shego and Kim stood unmoving as the men continued training their weapons on them. Shego spoke in a low tone only Kim was able to hear given their closeness.

"Princess we've got to take care of them."

Kim's reply was not as certain as Shego had been expecting.

"But they're innocent...there has to be another way."

Shego grimaced, ignoring the commands of the cops who had begun moving towards them. She look directly at Kim, the seriousness of her words apparent in her eyes.

"No one is truly innocent Princess, you said you so yourself. If we don't do something everything we've worked for is going to be lost. Real change has a high cost so make a choice, let them live and lose the world or save the world and…"

Kim cut Shego off by dashing towards the approaching cops and slamming her fists into the chests of both of them. Though she struck with force, her face displayed a tortured look of regret as she moved among them. Shego saw the rest of the men tense and swing their guns toward Kim ready to fire, but she acted quicker then their trigger fingers would ever be, launching two plasma balls and watching as their suits began to become engulfed by the flames. The suited men could only scream in terror and fall to the floor as they desperately tried to put out the flames.

The rest of the uniformed men, who had been to stunned by the pairs quick action to react, fell in quick succession, each tumbling to the floor with a broken neck. Kim turned back to Shego with a saddened look on her face as the last man fell to the floor and spoke in a soft tone.

"We had to do it...to save the world…"

Shego just walked over and held Kim in her arms.

The incident that night would forever remain a mystery. The officers that would arrive later would find only an empty home with obvious signs of a struggle and the odd scent of burnt ozone in the air. Investigations would be launched and many searches would be made but no trace of Betty Director or the other officers would ever be found and all would pass into history as missing, presumed dead.

_:A Month Later: _

Kim gave an appreciative smile as Shego walked out of her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her form, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Very nice Shego."

Shego smirked, as she always did.

"Your damn right it's nice. I work hard for this body."

It was the night before the swearing in ceremony and Kim and Shego had spent the day going over their carefully laid plans. Though both women knew their parts by heart at this point, neither wanted to leave anything to chance.

Shego looked at Kim with a serious stare.

"You sure they'll buy it?"

Kim just grinned darkly.

"They'll believe anything I tell them at this point."

Kim grin turned lecherous

"Now, why don't I help you out of that towel and into a warm bed."

Shego smirked but put up a hand.

"Only if you keep your "help" above the equator Princess, we aren't celebrating like that till it's all over and done with.

Kim pouted playfully and protested but finally relented and followed Shego into her room.

_:The Next Morning:_

Kim's dark smile had been present ever since the limo had picked her up. Everything she and Shego had worked for was coming to fruition. Once she was head of Global Justice the real change could begin, and she was already forming the list of her first acts in her mind. As she stepped out of the limo the security detail that had been assigned to her immediately swarmed, forming a protective ring. It felt unusual for Kim, she had never needed or wanted such protection, but the bureaucrats in charge of the ceremony had insisted and so as she began walking to her place just off stage as camera bulbs flashed and crowds cheered and she did her best to tolerate the wall of dark suited men around her.

Standing off stage she listened to the band play the opening song and the host of delegates begin their various speeches. It was a boring and needless waste of time in her opinion, but it was how these types of things always seemed to go so there was little she could do. As she waited for her cue she surveyed the crowd, giving only the smallest hint of a smile as her eyes met Shego's who stood amongst the crowd. Shego was doing her best to blend in, her normal black and green outfit hidden beneath a seemingly average outfit. Most people wouldn't have given her a second glance, especially since her normally pale skin had been hidden with special makeup.

Finally a dignitary from some small country in Europe finished his speech and introduced Kim to the crowd.

She walked out onto the stage to loud cheers and the sound of a thousand cameras snapping pictures. She smiled graciously at the crowd and took her place at the center of the stage. A robed man walked up and began instructing her to recite after him, which she did. As the last words of her oath of office left her lips the crowd again went wild, but she held up her hand to them and began her prepared speech.

"I'd like to thank everyone here for this opportunity and I'd like to say…"

Her speech had hardly begun when it was cut off by a large angry yell from Shego who had shed her costume and was leaping onto the stage. Shego lit both her hands and stood menacingly in front of Kim.

"Awww looks like little Kimmie has a fan club. I know I didn't get an invitation but you didn't think I'd miss your special day did you?"

The crowd went wild and screamed as security began storming towards the stage.

Kim yelled into the microphone.

"Everyone calm down. I will handle this, I don't want anyone else to risk getting hurt."

Before security could reach the stage Kim dashed forward and grabbed Shego's wrists and threw the thief sideways against the stage wall. Shego recovered instantly and launched a spinning kick at Kim. As they had rehearsed Kim spun on her side, allowing the kick to just must her as she thrust her leg out and caught Shego in a low kick. As Shego fell back she threw a few plasma balls at Kim who easily jumped over them. When Shego had landed Kim rushed forward and slammed her foot into the thief's chest. As Shego bent over in fake pain Kim followed up with a sweep to the back of Shego's legs, knocking the thief onto her knees. Seeing their chance security hit the stage and began to drag Shego away but before they had made it even halfway to the stage exit Kim raised her hand and ordered them to stop as she turned and looked out at the crowd.

"I am not going to be like the last head Global Justice. How many times did she lock up a criminal only for us to see them escape? How many times did we see the world threatened and people hurt because of this? All she ever did was solve force with more force and all it gave the world was terror and destruction. How many times do we have to see the same tired methods used again and again when we all know they don't work? As the new head of Global Justice I say it is time we change those methods, starting right now."

Kim looked over at Shego, who was pretending to struggle against the grip of the various security officers that held her.

"Shego you have been a constant enemy of mine since I started out as a hero years ago. We have fought time and again, neither of us ever truly winning. There are those who say you should be locked away for good and never let out, but we both know the truth, there isn't a prison in the world that could hold you, you'd just escape again and everything would start over.

The crowd began to mummer as Kim continued her speech.

"Well I'm not willing to let innocent people get hurt anymore, instead I am offering you a choice, right here right now. Let us end this stupid pointless cycle. If you are willing to undergo a rehabilitation program that I will personally supervise, I will provide with a position in Global Justice upon your completion.

The crowd gasped in surprise but Kim continued.

"Aren't you tired of living a life on the run? Of always having to hide, never able to stay in one place for to long? Don't you remember what your life was like before? You used to be a hero Shego, you used to be an idol to people around the world and it's not to late to return to that. Take my offer, join the new Global Justice and put your skills to a better use."

Shego grinned slyly impressed with Kim's speech. She pretended to think it over.

"Throw in my own jet and personal masseuse and you've got a deal Kimmie."

Kim just smirked.

"We'll discuss everything after you've completed the rehabilitation. Gentlemen, please escort Shego peacefully offstage, I will join you momentarily."

As Shego was led off stage by security the crowd broke out into a loud cheer, equally shocked and impressed by this unexpected turn of events. Kim turned back to the crowd and leaned forward, gripping the podium as she smiled widely.

"I hope everyone approves of my first act as the new head of Global Justice. I promise every single person here that under my command things are going to change, I will make Global Justice and the whole world better again."

_:Six Month Later:_

Kim paced in front of the squad of soldiers as the plane flew them to their destination. The six months since the ceremony had passed seemingly in an instant. The news media had, at first, been resistant to Kim's rehabilitation offer for criminals, with many stating that such a soft stance on crime would not go far, but the success of Shego, who now went by the name Sharon Go, had quickly assuaged their fears. Shego had started as a simple field agent in Global Justice, but thanks to Kim's position had begun to rise quickly.

Kim's current mission involved Duff Killigan. He had decided that now was the perfect time to try and steal national monuments for his own personal miniature golf course. Unlike Betty Director Kim enjoyed taking part in Global Justice's missions and did so as often as she was able, an occurrence which her men never seemed to get quite used to.

Kim just smirked as the red light on the plan lit, signaling that the time for the parachute jump had come. She had made great strides in the six months so far, but she knew there was still a long way to go and people like Duff Killigan were going to find out they had no place in her new world.

_:Six More Months Later:_

Kim looked down and tried to calm herself as the door to the secret chamber containing her family slid close. She visited them everyday, telling them everything she had done, how much good she was doing, how proud they would be. She wanted so much to show them her better world, so that they could understand why she had to do what she had done, but it wasn't ready...not yet. She sighed and hoped, as she did every night, that tomorrow would be the day it would be. She turned and pressed a button on the wall of her room and walked through the passage behind it.

Shego smirked as a section of her wall slid open and Kim came walking into her room. Unknown to anyone at Global Justice Kim and Shego had a passage that connected their two rooms. It was easier, they had decided, then having to put up with world scrutiny should anyone see them in a relationship. Despite Kim's efforts the world hadn't yet become that open minded yet. Officially Shego was just Kim's second in command, the highest ranking member of Global Justice excluding Kim herself. She would have laughed at the idea if it hadn't been nothing more then an act.

Under Kim's rule, and largely due to Shego as well, Global Justice had been transformed in the past year. World wide crime was dropping rapidly as all the world's most notable and major villains had been captured and sent for "rehabilitation". If anyone ever asked after them, which few did, the official response was that they had rejected the program and were now rotting in a cell somewhere. The truth…well the truth was something no outside of the current room would ever really know. World opinion of Global Justice, of Kim, even of Shego was at an all time high, with Kim's wide sweeping programs of enforcement meeting with little resistance from the countries of the world. It hadn't been all easy though, there were still those that would pop up occasionally and disturb the new world order and Kim would reluctantly be forced to remove them, permanently.

Kim sat at the edge of Shego's bed and looked over at the thief. Seeing Shego always made her feel better. She smiled as she told Shego her good news.

"They passed the new act with only a single opposing vote. Now should any poor country suddenly find itself the victim of a devastating disaster and unable to govern effectively, authority of rule is transferred to Global Justice until such time as order and government can be restored."

Shego just grinned.

"That's the worst thing about disasters, you can never tell when they will happen."

She walked over next to Kim, placing a long and passionate kiss on the redhead's lips as she sat down and motioned toward the magazine she had been holding.

"We made the cover of Time again."

Kim sank backwards onto the bed, pulling Shego with her and tossing the magazine into the air.

"Time can wait, I can't."

As the two women began what had become a nightly ritual for them the magazine landed on the ground with a soft thud. It's cover bore a simple picture of Kim and Shego standing back to back with serious looks on their faces, a small declaration banner just below their feet.

Kim & Shego: The Supreme Ones.

_Author's End Notes: Thus ends the story. I hop everyone enjoyed it. Make no mistake, this is not the only tale we shall see, the future holds the stories of many people who have yet to even be seen. Thanks to everyone for reading and review this story. I hope it was suitably enjoyable and if anyone still has any issues regarding things that happen, as some of the reviews would indicate, feel free to contact me to discuss them. _


End file.
